


Burning Love

by Skelakitty



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, Fire, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 55,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelakitty/pseuds/Skelakitty
Summary: ***ON HIATUS*** Galo is a bartender, and Lio is the leader to a biker gang. Despite living in two separate worlds, they are still drawn to each other.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 19
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Loud rock music blasted throughout the entire bar, while drunkards piled onto the dance floor. Some still had drinks in their hands, as the liquid sloshed about inside the glasses. It was always an odd sight to see—Strangers grinding up on each other, and even hooking up afterwards. To be fair, that is the main reason to a lot of people that walk through these doors. They are hoping for not only a good time, but for a fun night as well. A few have already been kicked out due to causing a ruckus, which is perfectly normal here at Fiery Sauce. Due to it being one of the busiest, most popular places here in Promepolis, pretty much everyone comes here. Anyone who was born and raised in the busy city knows of its existence, and the story behind it. Because of its age, there have already been a couple of owners. So far they have managed to keep this place up and running, no matter how rough things got at times. Just a few years it was almost burned to the ground, no thanks to a gang trying to flex! Thankfully with the help of donations, the damages were able to be repaired, and later on it opened back up with even more business.

On the other side of the bar were a group of men, who got progressively louder, and more aggressive the longer the game played out. You could tell they were drunk off their asses. Sometimes mixing liquor with games can bring out the absolute worst in people. It is fine to be competitive, but only to a certain degree. It certainly shouldn't involve threatening to stab someone in the eye with one of the darts, all because your aim was off. That is no one else's fault but your own. Thankfully there was enough workers to keep an eye on everything, in case things get ugly. The night was still young, so just about anything could still happen. When have they ever gone without having to break up at least one fight? In order to work here, you need to both be strong, and have a tough skin. People say stupid shit while they're intoxicated, and that includes their actions.

"Here is your Berry Weiss Leinenkugel!" The bartender shouted, as he slid the cold bottle of beer down the counter. For being left all by himself, he really was doing a fantastic job. Not only was he fast at whipping out drinks, but he also knew how to strike up a conversation with literally anyone. His soft blue hair was tied back into a ponytail, with small strands sticking out in front of his face. The sides were shaved, but that is because he usually wears it up in a mohawk. When interviewing for this job position, he was told to not style it in such a way. What would the customers think? Sure it is a bar, but you still needed to look presentable— _professional_! Some people just won't take you seriously while holding such an appearance. It was tough, but he managed to find a white button-up shirt that fit his thick, muscular arms, and broad chest. And over that he wore a black vest, that complimented his black tie perfectly. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, while the bottom was tucked into his black dress pants.

The green-haired male was quick to catch the flying beer, and shot him a side glare. "You really need to be more careful when doing that," he scolded. Now grasping it in his hand, he pushed it against his lips, and tilted his head back a bit so that he could take a few swigs. This was much needed after the kind of day he just had. Once again he got rejected by some girl he met a dating app. How much more can his heart take of this? Just what in the world was he doing wrong? It confused him greatly. That is why he came here, even though it was his day off.

"Sorry Remi! You know how hard it is for me to control my excitement," the bartender grinned. Not only did they know each other, but were also coworkers. By now they were probably even considered to be friends! They do hang out a lot outside of work, along with the others when they are able to. It is difficult though, taking as how this place never really closes. So you sort of have to hang out in small groups; but that is fine. Everyone gets their turn, and that is all that matters.

Almost immediately he rolled his eyes, and took another sip of the sweet beer. "We can't have you breaking product, Galo. Learn to be a little more careful. You're still fairly new here.. Despite everyone already having fallen in love with you," he muttered. In no way was he jealous of him! It is just frustrating sometimes, when people don't show the other workers here the same level of respect, and attention. At the same time, however, he can understand why so many like the big oaf. There was just a certain charm about him that drew others in.

Galo smiled blindingly at the other male, and gave him a thumbs-up. "Don't you worry so much! Even if I did break a bottle or two, the boss would never fire me over something like that!" He said this with great confidence, too, while crossing his arms over his chest. Besides, they were already short-staffed as it is. How in the world would they be able to replace someone like him right away? That's right, they wouldn't. It already took so long for them to find him as it is. Even months later he still feels very grateful, and shows it during all of his shifts.

"Ignis would still be furious with you!" A woman's voice shouted. Her pink hair was pulled up into a high pony tail, with a beautiful orange-colored clip clasped around it. She wore a white crop-top, and black high-waisted shorts. Crimson-red leggings hugged her thin legs, as she walked around in black wedge booties. She was carrying an empty tray in her hand, that she set down carefully onto the counter. For the last couple of hours she has been busy waiting on tables, so for once she was finally able to take a minute to herself and breathe.

This caused Galo to flinch slightly, and he rubbed the back of his head a bit nervously. "Oh come on Aina! It would totally be an accident. You'd have my back, right?" He stared her down with teal eyes, practically giving her the sad puppy-dog look as he waited for a response. She was the first person who befriended him when starting this job. It was probably even safe to say that they were best friends! He can go to her for anything, and trusts her completely. Some joked about them dating, but he was always quick to shoot them down. If anything, he viewed her more like a sister.

"How can she have your back, if she is busy doing her own job as a waitress?" Remi chimed in. By now he was already almost finished with his beer, his cheeks a rosy-red. Yup, this was definitely hitting the spot.

Galo blinked. Okay, so he made a good point there. "I just gotta make sure I don't break anything then! That is easy peasy, lemon—"

"Galo. Don't." Aina slapped a hand onto the counter, staring directly into his eyes. Why were his such a beautiful color anyways? It just wasn't fair! Actually, he is an incredibly attractive young man. Anyone would feel lucky to date him. What is his preference anyways? Is he straight? Gay? Bisexual? Is he interested in anyone in particular? Or does he want to remain single for the time being? These are things she can't flat-out ask him, unfortunately. No need to make him feel uncomfortable. Although to be honest, she wasn't the only one who wondered these exact same things. Give it to someone like Galo to be completely oblivious whenever someone is flirting with him. He just takes it as them trying to be friendly with him, when in reality, they just want to get in his pants.

Those magnificent pants, that helps shape his voluptuous ass-

"Aina? I think someone is trying to grab your attention," Galo pointed out. There was a group of older men trying to wave her down, and they were clearly growing more impatient the longer they were left to wait. He eyed them for a few seconds longer, before bringing his attention back to her.

She let out a frustrated sigh, and reached over to snatch the empty tray. There were empty bottles sitting in front of those men, which meant she had to go and clean that mess up first. "I'll be back with their orders," she mumbled. Having already helped that table out, she knew how rude and disgusting they were going to be. Yes she wasn't as strong as Galo, but she could still hold her own rather well. Before he joined their crew, she actually broke up a good amount of fights all on her own. She isn't some frail woman, who needs saving all the time.

Galo ducked down for a brief moment, and when he returned, there was another bottle of Leinenkugel beer in his hand. He casually popped the top off, and this time walked over to set it down in front of Remi. "And where is my tip? If you're going to be here for a while, might as well pay up now!" He was being half serious when saying this. If he doesn't get one out of him, he wasn't going to be mad or anything. On the other hand, this is how they make their living—Off of tips from their customers. They may be friends, but right now he was off the clock, and thus a customer just like everyone else.

Remi gave him a long, hard stare in response to that statement. As much as he wanted to argue with him on that one, deep down it was true. How can he come into his workplace, and not tip his own coworker? He rolled his eyes, and reached into his pocket to take out his wallet. From there he threw a couple of dollar bills in front of him. "There. Are you happy now?" That was a stupid question to ask, because who isn't happy to receive money? It didn't surprise him to see the cash immediately snatched away from before him, and he had to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

"Oh you shouldn't have!" Galo waved the cash in the air, before stuffing it into his pants pocket. It was already plump-full with all of the other tips he has received in the past couple of hours. Again, everyone loves him here. It might actually be because of him, that the bar has become busier lately. Not only that, but a lot more regulars have been showing up as well. And sure enough, they are always asking for him, even on his days off. It made him feel famous, in a way—Like he was a celebrity. Maybe that was pushing it, but oh well. That is how he honestly felt. For as long as he can remember, he has always loved receiving attention. Why is that? Whenever he is left alone for long periods of time, he feels lonely—depressed even. That is also why he doesn't spend much time in his apartment. He has no roommate, and so being there is uncomfortably quiet.

You would never know by the way he lives off of pizza, that the bartender can actually cook! He has never made anything for his coworkers, but he vowed to bring something in one of these days. It is hard when he feels so exhausted and lazy when off the clock. This is why he orders take-out every single night for dinner, and why he doesn't eat the best for breakfast. Usually he meets up with someone for lunch, so again, more fast food. It is amazing how he is still able to keep that physique of his, despite eating like garbage most of the time. It helps that he keeps himself so busy, on top of working out regularly at a nearby gym. He likes to go late at night, when there is hardly anyone there.

"Hey there handsome! I'll take a Fizzy Flamingo." A beautiful young woman had managed to slip right on front of Galo, and seated herself on one of the barstools without him even noticing. She pushed back her long blonde hair, and leaned forward a bit, allowing her cleavage to press up against the edge of the counter. Her red-colored lips puckered, and she looked him up and down with lust-filled eyes.

This caught him off guard. Looks like he was lost in his own thoughts again. "The name is Galo!" He so proudly grabbed a hold of his name tag, and flashed it in her direction for her to see. Yes she was indeed beautiful, but still nowhere near not his type. What was his type exactly? This is something he has never thought of before. Well, no one has ever caught his eye in such a way—Never gave him that fluttery feeling deep inside his stomach, or sent his heart racing in his chest. And he definitely wasn't going to waste his time with someone who didn't make him feel either of those things. Even at his age, he wanted to find someone long-term—Someone to spend the rest of his life with. In no means was he going to mess around with strangers, all because he felt lonely, or was desperate.

The woman's expression became blank. "Oh?" To be honest, she wasn't interested in getting to know him. If anything, she was looking to have a good time. It didn't matter what his name was, because she plans on forgetting it anyways.

Galo nodded, and walked over to grab a bottle of Smirnoff. A lot of women order this same drink, so he was used to making it by now. It is good if you like really sweet beverages. This however, was not his cup of tea. Not that he would ever judge a guy for ordering one of these, but still. This is just something he couldn't help but notice. "And yours?" He asked, all the while stealing a quick glance at her while he continued to prepare the Fizzy Flamingo. The name was rather odd too. Who comes up with stuff like this?

Her large brown eyes found themselves at the bartender's arms again. _'I bet he would absolutely destroy me! Oh god, I must have him.. Even if he is a moron,'_ she thought, running a tongue along her bottom lip. He must taste divine! Getting him into bed wasn't going to be easy, though. Judging by his response, she could tell that he still hasn't caught onto her advances. How can he turn down someone like her? She is everything a guy wants in a woman! It would be foolish of him to reject her. "Olivia."

Remi choked a little on his beer. This caused him to cough, but he tried his hardest not to be too loud about it. No need to draw any unnecessary attention to himself. 'This is not going to end well. Galo isn't interested…' He stole a quick glance at him then, watching as he swiftly mixed all of the ingredients together into the shaker. Yup, he wasn't even looking at her. Hopefully this doesn't result in another slap to the face, like last night when another woman tried to hook up with him. "…."

"Olivia? That's a nice name! Ya might want to be careful with those," he pointed right at her chest, as it was still spilling over the countertop. That is what happens when you wear a tank-top too small for you. Although, it was probably intentional on her part.

"There are a lot of creeps here. They might try to take advantage of a pretty lady like you!" Galo compliments everyone, so this wasn't him trying to flirt back with her in any way. Again, he wasn't interested.

Olivia looked down at her chest, and then back up at his face. Was he being serious right now? Her lips twitched. "Are you worried about my safety? Maybe you should walk me back home then," she purred. What he just said was incredibly dumb, but she wasn't going to focus on that. She purposely wore a top this small in order to attract men. Given how short her skirt was, and how she wasn't wearing anything underneath also said a lot.

Galo shrugged his shoulders, and began pouring the drink into a small glass with ice cubes in it. There were two slices of freshly-cut lemon in there to add not only color, but more flavor to it. "Sure. If you don't mind sticking around until three in the morning when I get off," he replied. Well he wasn't going to make her walk home all alone dressed like that! He is a gentleman, after all.

It was only reaching midnight, which meant that she would have to stick around for a few more hours. And that wouldn't even guarantee her anything. What if she waits all of that time, only for him to reject her advances? That would be such a huge waste on her part. "Orr _maybe_ you can get off early," she suggested with a playful wink.

Galo carefully slid the glass in front of her, and shook his head. "No can do! I am the only bartender here until then, so they kiiiinda need me. It'll be three before you know it, especially if you drink enough!" He was both joking and being serious when saying that. Either way, he can't just leave to drop this random woman off at her place. If so, then he will be without a job, and then what? It just wasn't worth it. This is the only bar he wants to work at anyways. All of his coworkers are simply amazing, and he has so many great regulars that come in just to see him! How could he possibly give any of that up? Not a whole lot can say that they truly love their job like he can. Just thinking about work puts a big smile on his face. What would he do without the people he has become close friends with? He glanced over at Remi as he thought about all of this, and then right back at her.

From the corner of his eye, he could see someone shift uncomfortably in their seat. He angrily slammed his glass onto the counter. "What is Mad Burnish doing here?" Because this is a bar, all kinds of biker gangs like to hang out here. That doesn't mean they are always welcome, though. You could tell from the tone in his voice that he hated them.

"Eh?" Galo followed the man's glare, and was met with three men making their way over to them. They were in the process of taking their helmets off, so their identities had yet to be revealed. What was so wrong with them? Did they kill someone or something? They looked pretty small to him, especially the one in the middle. Was he even old enough to drink? Asking that might earn him a good punch to the gut, or even face, so it was best to keep that comment to himself. _'I don't get it. What is so intimidating about them? Why is that guy so angry?'_ He thought, looking between them.

And then everything around him went completely still.

Nothing could be heard, except for the sound of his heart pounding roughly against his ribcage.

_'What the fuck?! Am I dreaming?'_ His eyes were as wide as saucers. The last one to take his helmet off was breathtakingly beautiful—So much so, that he even forgot how to breathe. Even though his features were feminine-like, he was obviously a guy. Was it necessary to wear so much leather though? And was it necessary for him to be wearing high-heel boots on top of it all? The way his fluffy blonde hair bounced with each step he took sent a jolt right through him. Never has he seen someone so mesmerizing! He could feel his face growing warm the longer he stared, but he just couldn't help it.

_'I'm in trouble now. I can't get myself to calm down. Come on Galo! Breathe! You're going to pass out if you don't!'_ He yelled in his mind. It wouldn't even surprise him if his face was turning purple because of this. He gripped the washcloth in his hands so tightly, that his knuckles were turning white. So this was the Mad Burnish, huh? They must be a fairly new biker gang, because he has never seen them around here before. How can one forget such a God-like person? No, that adorable face was forever going to be fried into his brain.

Aina set her tray filled with empty beer bottles down onto the counter, and huffed. "I need four more Grain Belts! Oh, and can you put some lemon in.. those…?" The look on his face confused her. What in the world was he gawking at? He looked uncomfortable. Slowly, she followed his gaze. It didn't matter to her if those old perverts were served right away or not. They weren't exactly tipping her anyways. Not only that, but she could have sworn that one of them tried to grope her ass. If one of them really does lay a hand on her, then things are going to get ugly. She probably won't be able to even hold Galo back, taking as how he is so protective of her and all. And honestly, no one stands a chance against him. Not only is he really strong, but he also never knows when to give it up. Just getting punched by him alone was enough to knock someone out. Look how thick his arms are!

When she saw who he was staring at, she blinked a couple of times. Who were those people? It didn't take a genius to figure out that they are bikers. They even held their helmets at their side. They were all handsome, but the other two didn't compare to the short one in the middle. Is that the one Galo couldn't tear his gaze off of? It would make sense. _'This is going to be interesting…'_ Aina thought, as she hopped over the counter. From there she stood on her tippy-toes, and grabbed onto his small ponytail, giving it a slight tug. "Earth to Galo! Are you in there? I said I need four Grain Belts with lemon!"

That was enough to bring him back to reality.

Galo shook his head, and began tossing the empty beer bottles into the trash bin alongside him. "S-sorry! I'll get right on it." His heart still felt like it was about to explode, but he was trying to play it off like nothing was going on. You could see the slight tremble in his hands. And when he heard those bikers set their helmets down, he jumped a little. Oh no, they were so close to him now! Where was the blonde-haired one sitting? Does he dare look up at him now? If he does, then he will forget what he is doing.

This was so amusing to watch, that Aina had to stifle a giggle. She shot a look at Remi, who also seemed to be watching the whole thing unfold in silence. No she wasn't a bartender, but she was able to grab simple stuff. Who doesn't know how to serve a bottle of beer? She opened the mini fridge from the other side, and pulled out a bottle of Leinenkugels. Once popping the top off, she went over to give it to him. "We are in for quite the show. Man, wish I was off the clock! I could use a drink to go with this!" She practically whined. Oh how lucky he was right now.

Remi chuckled softly. "I have never seen him look at anyone like that. What gives? Don't tell me he is going to pick the one person he shouldn't to catch feelings for. I have heard of these Mad Burnish before. Remember that fire just last week? Some say they were the ones who started it. I have no proof of that, but.. Look at them…" They didn't even look nice. To be fair, a lot of bikers didn't. Guess that is something he can't hold against them.

Aina didn't know what to think, or how to feel about all of this. "We don't know that for sure though. And we both know that Galo will hear them out, even if they really were the ones who started it. You don't get to choose who you fall in love with." That is just how things are. It can be unfortunate at times, but you really can't help it. She hopped over the counter again, and went over to grab the tray now filled with brand new bottles of beer. They all had a wedge of lemon on the rim, which made them look even tastier. Whatever happens, they just needed to be there for their friend. That is all they can do for him. What he does with his life isn't any of their business, but at the same time, they needed to prevent him from getting hurt. This might be tough, but she is always up for a challenge!

"Thanks Galo!" She smiled, before turning around and making her way back over to that dreaded table. There were other tables waiting to be served, so she needed to pick up the pace here. It is hard being the only waitress right now. If only Lucia were here! It is for the best that she doesn't come in, since she has been so sick lately. They can only hope that she will get better soon, so that she can return to work where she belongs. Things just don't feel the same without her around.

There was no one else for him to serve. That means he has to go over there, and ask what they want to drink. This made his stomach hurt all over again. His nerves really were starting to get the best of him, weren't they? _'Okay Galo, you got this! Just don't think. Don't even look at him!'_ That should work, right? He could feel himself beginning to sweat, and he quickly fanned a hand over his face. This bar was already naturally warm as it is, due to all of the people in here and whatnot. That warmth only increases when you drink liquor. It was illegal to drink on the job, so he settled for having some carbonated water. At first he didn't like the taste of it, but eventually got used to it.

Inhaling deeply, Galo whirled around to face the bikers who were all staring at him. This made his eyebrow twitch, but he still urged a smile nonetheless. "Welcome to Fiery Sauce! My name is Galo, and I will be your bartender tonight. What can I start you out with?" He asked as cheerfully as he possibly could.

The one with the messy red hair was the first one to speak up. "Boss always gets taken care of first," he responded flatly. He was already irritated for having to wait as long as they did. Sure it wasn't long, but still. What was wrong with this guy anyways? His face was all red and sweaty.

Galo cocked his head to the side. "Boss? Which one..?" He had a feeling that it was going to be the very person he was hoping it wasn't, but he still tried to remain positive.

The longer-haired male was next to reply. "You need to be more specific, Gueira. This right here is Boss! He is our precious leader. Anything he wants, he gets.. And that includes ordering first." He swung an arm around the blonde when saying this, and pulled him closer.

Gueira nodded in agreement with him, and also swung an arm around their leader. "Right on, Meis!" They have been in this city for a good while now, but just never thought to come to this bar. It was actually very nice. Maybe they should come here more often.

Oh how he wanted to crawl underneath a rock, and die right about now. He has dealt with people who had worse attitudes before, so why was this any different? Galo hesitated at first, but finally turned his attention to the one being squished in the middle of those two. His magenta eyes bore right into his soul! It made him take a step back, but he still kept his composure. "What can I get you to drink?" He asked.

The Mad Burnish's leader smirked in response to this, and he leaned forward in his seat. "A shot of Fireball," he responded in that deep voice of his. It seems as though he couldn't take his gaze off of the bartender as well. There are a lot of good-looking men out there, but none quite like this one here. _'His hair looks rebellious. Does he ride as well? Or is it all just for show?'_ If so, then that was going to add a lot of points in his book. Messing with him might be fun though. Of course he noticed the way he stared at him upon entering this place. How could he not? Their gazes had locked with each other's. That would explain why he is so fidgety.

Galo's heart fluttered. _'I was not expecting his voice to sound like that!'_ Just what other surprises are going to be thrown at him? He tossed the towel over his shoulder, and cleared his throat rather loudly. "J-just a shot of Fireball? Nothing else?" He fumbled. That wasn't weird or anything. A lot of people order shots. But if he is going to order something so quick like that, then he really didn't need to go first. This is something he wouldn't dare say out loud, for fear of upsetting his biker buddies.

Meis rolled his eyes. "That is what he ordered. What, is it not good enough or something? Got a problem with it? I'll have you know that whiskey is a very manly drink, thank you very much!" He grumbled out.

This didn't seem to bother his precious boss. As a matter of fact, the smirk on his face only grew that much more. "Do you have something better for me to try then, _Galo_?" He was always up for trying new things, so why not? It might be a good to switch things up anyways.

Hearing him say his name like that made him blush, and he went back to nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Whiskey is very manly, yes. I never said it wasn't. I apologize for offending you, and uh…" What was this guy's name? Surely it wasn't Boss.

"Lio Fotia. Now answer my question." He wasn't the type to lose his patience, but he also didn't like being ignored. It really bothered him for some reason.

Galo looked back at him then. That was actually a really nice name. "Ah, well.. If you're going to have Fireball, then may I make a suggestion? Or I guess, surprise you with something even better? I promise you will like it!" He grinned proudly when saying this, and stuck his thumb into his chest. His friends sure are protective though. If they all tag-teamed to beat the crap out of him, he would be screwed. Were they really such bad people? Some of the other customers in here were still giving them dirty looks, and he wanted to know why. Or maybe he really is an idiot, and is the only one who doesn't know anything. Either way, it was his job to serve anyone who walks through that door.

This intrigued him. What was going on in that head of his? Lio crossed one leg over the other, and proceeded to unzip his leather jacket. This revealed a black t-shirt, with a beautifully-colored flame in the middle. "Sure. But if I don't like it, then you owe me a tip. Deal?" He extended a gloved hand out to the bartender, with that same smirk still on his face. This was going to be fun.

Teal eyes drifted down to the small hand. Those gloves didn't quite cover them completely, but that is why he found them to look cool! They suited the blonde. Leather was his favorite, that much he could tell. "Ahh—" Galo wiped the palm of his hand onto his pant leg, and then took a step forward. It was a little wet from how much he was currently sweating. His much larger hand wrapped around the other's, engulfing it entirely, before giving it a good few shakes. There may have been a big size difference between the two, but he wasn't about to treat him like he was fragile; even though he resembles a porcelain doll. Again, that thought should never leave his mind.

"I will give you all of the tips in my pocket if you don't like what I make ya!" Galo pointed right at his full pocket when saying that. It wouldn't be the end of the world if he loses that much. Since he is so loved and popular here, he can easily make all of that and then some in another night.

Gueira's eyes lit up, and he squeezed his boss's shoulder. "You should totally lie and say you hate it! Even if you don't, he doesn't need to know," he whispered into his ear. That looked like a lot of money to lose out on. It may have been the wrong thing to do, but they could really use it. They are struggling financially as it is, and this would give them the boost they need.

Remi practically spit his beer out when he heard that. What was that idiot doing?! Does he not realize how much money he will be losing out on if this fails? _'You're playing a dangerous game here, Galo. What makes you think they can be trusted? I don't like this…'_ He thought, eyeing them all suspiciously. There is a reason so many people dislike the Mad Burnish. They must be bad people, right? He glanced back at Aina, who was also watching them carefully. It was hard not to. This is their friend, and they are protective of him as well! He is always doing stupid stuff like this. If only he could step in and stop this from happening. He is about to be out on a lot of tips because of this.

"…." Lio stared down at their hands. Yes he heard what his friend had just said, and it was a very tempting thing to do. On the other hand, he wanted to play fair and square. Lying to this guy's face won't be fun at all. Where would the satisfaction in all of that be then? It wouldn't be an honest win—Nothing to brag about. There was something about the bartender that really drew him in. It would only be foolish of him to ruin things by being an idiot as well. No, he has to be the smart one here! _'His warmth is traveling past my wrist, and up my arm. How is that even possible?'_ This feeling was so nice, and that is why he found it nearly impossible to let go at first. Why couldn't he get himself to move?!

Galo had no idea what was going on between those three, but thankfully he was the first one to pull away—Partially because he didn't want to make the blonde uncomfortable, or just straight up weird between them. "Now, may I see your ID?" He teased. In all fairness though, he had to ask everyone. That is the law. If he doesn't, then he will be out of a job.

Meis slammed his hand onto the counter in protest. "Are you saying Boss doesn't look old enough to drink?!" Okay fine, he does look rather young due to his size. Even Gueira can agree with him on this one. Still, they couldn't allow this guy to make a fool out of their leader like this.

"Gueira, Meis, show your ID's. He is merely doing his job," the blonde instructed. It won't kill them to take it out anyways. He pulled his wallet out from the pocket of his jacket, and slid the driver's license out of its sleeve. Once it was out, he slapped it on top of the counter in front of him. Not missing a beat, he could hear the other two doing the exact same. They knew better than to question him.

One-by-one Galo picked up the driver's license from each member of the Mad Burnish. What he learned, was that they were all roughly the same age as him. That was actually pretty cool! And it looked like Lio's birthday was the next one coming up here. Why that was important to him, he had no idea. This piece of information was now imprinted in his brain, and will forever remain there. He held them out once he was done looking through them, and smiled. "Looks good to me! You're all set to go." Neither one of them were smiling in their photos, and he wondered why. Were they all in a bad mood that day or something? Their attire wasn't very off from what they were currently wearing, either. They were all still dressed in nothing but black, which is fine. There was nothing wrong with that! A little color would be nice once in a while, though.

"I'll be right back with that drink of yours!" Galo took a few steps forward, and crouched down to start rummaging through some of the stuff on the shelves. It wasn't long before he popped back up with a bottle of apple cider in his hands. After twisting the lid off, he went over to grab a black-colored mug that sat on the back counter. These weren't used very often, since he doesn't serve a whole lot of hot beverages. Still, he gave it a quick shot of water to clean the inside out.

"Hey! Aina! Mind watching the counter real quick while I heat this up?" He knew she could hear him, and that is why he didn't wait for a response. Once pouring the cider into the mug, he disappeared into the back to use the microwave. Well they didn't have one up front for whatever reason. That is something he will have to talk to Ignis about. It was hard having to leave to go and do this sometimes, especially since he is the only bartender on hand most of the time. Heating this over a stove top would have been way better, but they don't have anything like that here. This was a bar, not a bar and restaurant in one. Maybe they can invest in a kettle, since those are cheap enough.

The people Aina currently waited on were all being complicated anyways, so it was going to be another few minutes. They couldn't seem to make up their minds, and every time they decide on something, someone changes their mind. There was a lot to choose from, but come on! _'But, he is going out of his way to try and impress that guy. I have no right to complain,'_ she thought with a small smile. It was nice seeing Galo take an interest in someone. Just because they are a biker gang, doesn't automatically make them bad people. They don't know anything about them, so it wouldn't be fair to judge them right off the bat. Like him, she was willing to give them a chance. After all, she does trust him completely. They are best friends, after all!

They were a family here.

It didn't take Galo long at all to heat up the apple cider in the microwave. When he returned to take over, he didn't waste no time in taking an apple out from the fridge. "Now for the magic to happen!" He poured a shot of the Fireball whiskey into the mug, and bent down to pull a knife out from the holder. While cutting away into the apple, he couldn't help but hum to himself. You can't just pre-cut stuff like this, because then it will turn all brown and nasty. After plopping a couple pieces of that into the mug, he put a cinnamon stick in there as well. And then for the final touch, a single maraschino cherry. The aroma wafting from it made his mouth water, and he wished so badly that he could have some.

That he could have some with Lio.

This made him freeze for a brief moment. Did he really want to have a drink with him? What would they even talk about? There is no way he would agree to such a thing. _'I'm probably not his type.'_ The leader to any biker gang would never give someone like him the time of day. At least, that is what he firmly believed. He let out a disappointed sigh, wrapping his index and middle finger around the handle of the mug. It looked so small being held in his big hand like this, but he paid no attention to it. He was already focused on trying not to trip, or spill any of the hot contents on himself. As if he needed to burn himself again! "Here ya go! Hot Fireball apple cider! Doesn't it smell delicious? It totally does! Right?!"

Lio arched a brow. Well someone was rather excited. "Out of all the things to make me.. you chose apple cider? That is hardly impressive." Though he said this, he couldn't help but notice how good it smelled. Maybe he spoke too soon. There was only one way to find out. Since his own hands were much smaller, this required having to use both of them in order to pick the mug up from the counter. The warmth felt really nice against his cold hands, and he took that moment to relish in it. Upon bringing it closer to his face, he inhaled the steam coming off of it. The scent was sweet, and spicy. It reminded him of autumn, and images of pumpkins popped up in his head.

Galo pouted at his response. "Don't knock it till you try it! What if it is the best thing you have ever had? Hmm?! And then Big Boss over here will have to apologize!"

Silence. No one said a word for a good minute or so.

Guiera was twitching in his seat. "W-what did you just call him?" Surely he wasn't hearing things, right? Did this guy seriously have the balls to call their boss that just now? There was a look of shock written all over his face.

"Hey! You're not a Burnish, so you can't call him that!" Meis scolded, jabbing a finger right at the guy. It was weird hearing some outsider calling their leader that. Actually, it made him feel rather uncomfortable.

Lio brought the mug closer to his mouth, and paused to look up at him. "Unless he wants to become a Burnish. If so, then I will not oppose." The question is, would he be able to keep up with them? Does he have what it takes to be in a real biker gang like theirs? Judging by his personality, it seemed unlikely. He just felt like messing with him.

"…!" That was unexpected. What made the blonde think that someone like him was capable of joining a gang, let alone a _biker_ gang? Why would he even join one in the first place anyways? His life was great, so why change that up? The offer still made him feel all warm in the face. Wait, was he blushing right now? He quickly looked away, and rubbed a hand alongside his face. What do the Mad Burnish do for a living? Galo wanted to know so much more about them—No, about _Lio_! Was he like this towards everyone else? And if so, were these two his only friends? Suppose you don't need a whole lot of those. As long as you have a few good ones, then that is all that truly matters.

But it wasn't wrong to make new ones.

As soon as the hot cider hit his tongue, Lio's eyes widened. It wasn't because he burned himself. Actually, it was the perfect temperature! But rather, the taste was absolutely divine. The flavors all blended together perfectly. Between the spiciness of the cinnamon, and the smell of warm apples, it made him want to chug this entire thing at once. Even if he listened to Gueira's suggestion, and lied about liking it, the bartender would see right through him. He could feel the warmth spreading throughout his entire body, and his gaze softened. This sure did beat just having a single shot of Fireball, that's for damn sure.

He looked Galo over once more, taking in his physique, and how he held himself. As of right now he appeared to be embarrassed. There was no hiding that huge blush on his face. It was a nice color against his blue hair at least. _'I don't think he would fair well in any gang. He's one of those nice guys.'_ This realization made him chuckle slightly, and he set his mug back down. Oh how amusing this was. Now he wanted to mess with him that much more. "I guess you're forgiven.. But only because this hot Fireball apple cider is delicious. Kudos to you, Galo, for impressing me in such a way."

Galo turned his body to face the blonde, and looked right into those beautiful magenta eyes of his. It was easy to lose himself in those. His lips spread into the widest grin, while he placed a hand on his hip. "I told ya so! Am I great or what?" This definitely gave him an ego boost. Not that he needed one in the first place, but it was still nice.

Gueira stared blankly at him. Looks like they won't be getting that money after all. How disappointing! This means another night in some shitty hotel. He was hoping that they could upgrade for at least one night, but nope. "Okay, so you made one good drink! Why don't you try impressing Meis and I next? All three of us need to be satisfied first, before you go around bragging to everyone."

"Ohh. Good one!" Meis said, snapping his fingers. That only seemed fair. They do everything together, so didn't it make sense for all of them to be impressed? Their boss's opinion was final, but it helps if everyone else likes their drinks.

Galo gave them a thumbs-up in response to that. "No challenge is too great for me! I'll keep the theme the same, so I hope you like apples as well!" He didn't work his ass off in college to be a crappy bartender. If he can't even serve tasty drinks, then bother being in this field of work? It was his job to make sure that everything he makes is fantastic. So far he has been pretty lucky with all of the positive feedback, but how long was that going to last for?

Just then Aina walked up to the counter. She slapped a hand against the countertop to grab his attention. "I need two Margaritas on the rocks, and a Piña Colada. And make it snappy, Galo! You're falling behind on orders!" It's not like she wanted to be rude, and especially toward her own friend. However, the other customers here were starting to get irritable over things being so slow. Normally they don't have to wait this long for their drinks, and it was starting to wear on her both physically and mentally. This is because they were taking their irritation out on her, and no one else.

"Just give me a few more minutes! I'm in the middle of another order. I'll make it up to you, I swear!" If he ditches the Mad Burnish now, then it will only piss them off. It will ruin whatever moment they were having, and he didn't want that to happen. These people were very interesting, especially their leader. No one has ever challenged him like this before, and it excited him so much!

She narrowed her eyes. "You better! Or else I'll get Lucia involved!" She threatened. It is not like she will be sick forever. When they talked on the phone earlier this morning, it sounded like she was already improving nicely. Give it another day or two, and she should be back to work.

Olivia slid her empty glass forward. "Lucia? Is that your girlfriend? I should have known you were already taken, and yet you offered to bring me back home anyways. Men are such pigs!" It really didn't matter to her if he was taken or not. What set her off, was the fact that he has been ignoring her for a good while now. How were those losers more important than her? For some reason he wanted to only focus on them, and no one else in this bar.

Galo nearly dropped the bottle of tequila in his hand. "Eh?! I don't have a girlfriend. And I only offered, because I didn't want you walking alone at night dressed like, well, that." He made sure to point right at her chest when saying this. Her breasts were still spilling out of her tank-top. Didn't she bring a jacket? How was she not cold?

"How can you reject all of this?! Unless you're gay. That's it, isn't it? And here I just thought you were slow." She hopped off of the bar stool, and swung her purse over her shoulder. The drink was already paid for, so she didn't have to worry about that.

This really caught him off guard. "H-hey! I'm not gay! I just.. uh.. like people. Someone's gender doesn't matter to me. If I like them, then I like them, regardless if they are a dude or a chick!" Galo has never even dated anyone before, but he is able to find the beauty in both genders. After putting a shot of tequila in each glass, he cracked open a bottle of ginger beer. This stuff was so refreshing on its own! The smell alone was great.

"Whatever! Can't believe I was hitting on a _fag_ this whole time!" She spat out in pure and utter disgust. Guess she won't be coming here anymore. This place will not be getting her money ever again. To think she tried to hook up with someone who would screw another guy! The thought alone made her cringe.

This made Aina's blood boil. "I'll knock those fake teeth right out of her mouth!" No one talks to her dear friend like that, and gets away with it. So what if he's bisexual? Why was that so wrong? He is still the same Galo he has always been.

Galo placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and pulled her back a bit. "Aina. No." This time he got more serious with the tone of his voice. If he wasn't hurt by her words, then why should she? It meant nothing to him. It was for the best that they forget about it, and move on with the rest of their shift. He grabbed the apple cider again, and this time poured it into the glasses cold. This wasn't meant to be served hot, taking as how it was a Moscow Mule.

Lio shifted in his seat. Well that was a huge mood killer right there. The word that woman threw at Galo frustrated him, but he remained calm. There was no point in him getting involved, and complicating things further. Besides, he handled the situation rather well. He pulled the cherry out of his mug, and stuck it in his mouth. Why did he only get one of these? It would have been nice to receive more of them. At least there were apple slices to eat next. "…."

"Damn. I would have kicked her out myself if she talked to me like that," Meis mumbled. That was so uncalled for. No one deserves to be treated like that. It makes him wonder if he gets treated like this all the time, what with having to work in such an environment. Wait, was he feeling bad for him?

It may not look like it, but Galo was starting to feel overwhelmed.

Since there was already an apple partially cut up from before, he decided to incorporate that into their drinks. After putting a few slices into each glass, he picked them up, and made his way back over to the bikers. He welcomed them both with a warm smile. "Two apple cider Moscow Mules!"

"…." They may have just met, but Lio could tell that this guy wasn't alright. That smile was totally fake. Give it to someone like him to set aside his own pain, just to make sure that everyone else is happy. This didn't settle well with him at all. He silently watched while his friends grabbed their drinks. _'That word should never be used against anyone,'_ he thought bitterly. If that was directed at him, he would have gotten very angry. It just sounds so degrading! What should he even say? Even as his lips parted slightly, nothing came out.

Gueira took a reluctant sip of his Moscow Mule, swishing the liquid around in his mouth for a good couple of seconds, before swallowing it. As much as he didn't want to admit it, this drink was excellent. He has never had ginger beer before. "Hmph. So you got lucky twice in a row…" He said this quietly, since it really wasn't an easy thing to admit to.

This earned a chuckle from Meis, and he raised his glass. "Or maybe he's just good at his job!" This is what he does for a living. And judging by how many tips he has in his pocket, he has a lot of happy customers that come back for more.

Remi tossed his own empty beer bottle into the trash bin, and made his way over to where Galo was standing. "That crazy woman is just mad that she couldn't get you into bed. I think she's one of those gold-diggers. You should really keep your tips somewhere else," he suggested. Maybe he can get Ignis to put some lockers in the back for their personal belongings. There was enough space back there for it. It is just a matter of getting some, and having their boss's approval.

Galo playfully rolled his eyes. "Worried I will lose our lunch money for tomorrow? I said I was paying, and I don't plan on backing out! Even if I get robbed, or beaten in the alley.. I will be there to take the bill."

Aina slapped his arm. "Well we won't let you pay for lunch if you're beaten to a pulp, or have your money stolen. How morbid would that be? Stop saying stuff like that! You're always like this…" She understands that it is all said in a joking manner, but those were still things she didn't want to hear come out of his mouth.

"Let me guess.. Pizza again?" Remi asked, as he slid his arms through the sleeves of his jacket. If he drinks any more, then he won't be able to get himself home. And as much as he would like to stick around, he does have to work tomorrow.

There was no hesitation in Galo's reply. "Uh, duh! Anyways, I should get going on those other drinks. No need to get snapped at again!" Thankfully he has a good memory, and knows exactly what needs to be made. If only there wasn't a blended drink mixed in with the bunch.

"I'll see you at the pizzeria at noon then." He waved at his friends, and took one more good look at the Mad Burnish. They were enjoying their drinks, and talking amongst each other. Well, two of them were. The leader was still sitting there, not saying a word. His gaze was fixated on Galo for some reason, and he looked somewhat confused in return. Once he reached the door, he swung it open and stepped out. Why does he get this feeling that they will be seeing more of them in the near future?

He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, either.

Lio played with the cinnamon stick in his mug, not really paying attention to what he was doing. His eyes were glued onto the handsome bartender, finding it fascinating to watch him mix all sorts of drinks together. He did it so fluidly without spilling a single drop of liquor. Just how long has he been doing this for? There can't be that much of an age difference between them. 'Which pizzeria are they talking about?' He doesn't have the best diet himself either. Him and his friends live off of cheap fast food, and canned goods. It has been a long time since he actually enjoyed a hot, home-cooked meal. Well for starters, he needed his own kitchen in order to cook. Secondly, he would probably burn the place down if he tried to make something.

A soft sigh escaped through his lips. "So.. you swing both ways?" That woman definitely wasn't Galo's type. Sure they didn't know each other, but he could just tell by looking at him. As if he would hook up with some random person, and have a one-night stand with them. He seemed too innocent to do such a thing. Has he ever even kissed anyone before? Has he been in a relationship? These were things he wanted to know.

Galo froze just as he was about to turn the blender on, and snuck a glance over at the blonde. Well that came out of nowhere. He could feel the heat rush up to his cheeks. "Yes…" He didn't know what else to say to that. There were questions he wanted to ask him too—Some that were more on the personal side. Those friends of his probably won't like it if he asks their leader too much. They are both very protective of him. Not that he blames them. If he were in their position, he would want to protect him too.

"At least that one didn't get violent with me. If she still had any of her drink left, I'm pretty sure she would have thrown it at me.. Or slapped me in the face, like all the others," he laughed lightly. Before giving the blonde a chance to respond, he flipped the ON switch to blend everything together real quick.

"…." Just how often does he get abused like this? Perhaps working in a bar filled with drunks doesn't help either. His patience must be incredible. Actually, he was impressed. Not just anyone can do this job. People like him must put up with a lot of crap on a daily basis. If anyone laid a hand on him, he wouldn't be able to hold himself back, and that includes having stuff thrown at him. His fingers drummed along the countertop, as his gaze slowly traveled down to that succulent ass.

His heart throbbed.

Why was this man so attractive?! Lio brought his gaze back up to his face, really taking in his features. _'He would look more.. appetizing without any clothes on,'_ he now his own face was starting to feel warm. He brushed his fingertips along one of his cheeks, and lowered his head a bit. It was either the drink making him feel this way, or the images of Galo that kept popping up in his mind. Deep down he knew which one it was. "Is that why you get so many tips?" He joked.

Hearing that made Galo laugh. "Heh! And if it is? I'm pretty popular here! Maybe I should start wearing a fake wedding ring." He wriggled the fingers on his left hand when saying that.

The blonde's lips twitched. "And what kind of ring would you buy yourself? You do realize a mere wedding ring won't do a whole lot in your case, right? Look where you're working. Some people live for the thrill of sleeping with another person's wife or husband." It was honestly disgusting to him. Only a scumbag cheats on their spouse/partner anyways.

After finishing up with the Piña Colada, Galo moved onto the two Margaritas next. "Hmm.. Nothing fancy! It has to be something simple, like, I don't know.. A silver band maybe? That sounds good enough to me. I'm sure I can find a cheap one around here somewhere. And trust me, I know that won't stop everyone. I have seen my fair share of breakups here in this very bar. I just think it will help, ya know?" Cheating is just sad, and should never happen to anyone. If you are unhappy in a relationship, then just end things with that person. Don't sneak around behind their back, only to be with someone else. That is just dirty, and he has no respect for anyone who does such a horrible thing.

That was a quick response. Lio stifled another laugh, and leaned forward in his seat. "Do you have a preference when it comes to dating, _Galo_?" The way his name simply rolled off of his tongue was marvelous.

Galo set all three of the finished drinks onto the empty tray in front of him, and gave Aina a quick wave to get her attention. "I don't know, Lio. It isn't exactly something I have given much thought to. I just believe that there is someone out there for me."

Aina skipped on over to the counter to fetch the drinks. She effortlessly slid her hand underneath the tray, and lifted it up without causing a mess. "I need two Blue Moons on tap! I'll be back to get those after I drop these ones off." It has now officially reached midnight, and that is why it was getting busier in here. A lot of people come here this late at night to get their liquor fix. Not only that, but some places close at around this time as well. Some like to come here after working a long, and exhausting shift at their job in order to unwind a little.

That was easy enough. Galo stole another glance at the Mad Burnish's leader once more. _'This guy is ten times hotter than that woman from before. Does that answer your question on my preference? Ah, I suppose I would need to say this out loud.. But can I? No, we just met. That would totally be a weird thing to blurt out!'_ The only similarity they had, was that they both have blonde hair. That's it.

"Do I have something on my face? Or are you lost in la-la land?" Lio hopped off of his barstool, and walked over to where he was. His boots were loud as they hit against the hardwood floor, making those around him turn in their seats to stare. A lot of people don't like his gang, and that is fine. Their views on them didn't matter in the slightest. You can't get everyone to like you anyways. There will always be someone out there who dislikes you.

"Or would you rather take a picture for later? You don't have anyone to take care of your.. needs." Oh this was fun. The look of shock on Galo's face was enough to send him in a fit of laughter. It wasn't too loud—Not enough to overtake the music playing in the background, that is.

Gueira was the first one to abruptly stand up from his seat, as he slammed his hands onto the countertop. "B-Boss?!" He sputtered out. Was he seriously trying to flirt with this guy? There is no way they would work together. They live in completely different worlds! Straying outside of the Burnish was just a bad idea.

As much as he disagreed with this as well, Meis knew better than to butt in. He grabbed a hold of his friend's arm, and shook his head. There was no use in trying to stop it. _'You will only make matters worse if you go over there,'_ he thought.

"…." Galo stared long and hard at the blonde. Well two can play at that game! It was true that he doesn't have anyone to help take care of his 'needs', but he didn't want that thrown in his face. He was quick to pull his cellphone out of his pocket, and turn the camera on. All he had to do was click one of the side buttons two times, and it popped up. Just to mess with him some more, he even left the flash on, as he angled the phone right in front of him and clicked the bottom of the screen. There was never a doubt that this guy right here was very photogenic, but damn. The first thing to really stick out, were his beautiful magenta-colored eyes. His cheeks were even a little red from the liquor. This was supposed to be for fun and games, but now he didn't want to delete it. It was just so perfect—So Dazzling!

Oh crap.

He cleared his throat, and tore his gaze away from the picture to show him. "Like this? Although, it's hardly enough to jerk off to. Buuuut since you have such a pretty face, maybe it will work," he teased with a smirk of his own.

"Alright, that's it! Let me at him! Let go of me, Meis!" Guiera growled. No one dares to speak to their boss like that!

Lio held a hand up to silence him. He didn't want his friends to ruin the fun here. "Meaning, you want a photo of me without my clothes on, posing seductively on a bed?" His voice somehow managed to get deeper than usual when saying that. He ran his hand along the countertop, and looked directly into the other's eyes.

"Or maybe on top of here? I might have to come back once no one is around. It will just be the two of us." It wasn't supposed to mean anything, and yet it was causing his heart to race in his chest. Just the two of them? Alone, in this bar to do whatever they wanted to each other? That sounded hot.

Galo stared wide-eyed at him, his cheeks a much darker shade of red at this point. How does he even respond something like that? It felt like his brain was melting. This felt so much different than all the other times he has been hit on. Normally he just brushes them off, or doesn't let what they say get to him. However, there was no ignoring the gorgeous blonde that stood before him. He wouldn't want to anyways! And now he was beginning to feel frustrated. Why does he have this effect on him? It almost wasn't fair. He rubbed the side of his head, and let out a heavy sigh. "Ahh! Fine! You win this one." But he was going to get him back somehow.

That was easy.

Lio chuckled, running a hand through his fluffy blonde hair. It gets a little messy from wearing his helmet, but it was no big deal. Safety first, right? "How much for the drinks? As fun as this was, we have places to be." They never planned on staying here for very long anyways. Just a quick drink, before heading back out onto the road.

His gaze immediately went over to the clock that hung on the wall. It was barely midnight though. They really couldn't stick around for a little bit longer? This only disappointed Galo, but he didn't show it. "Your wallet is even made out of leather? You seem to really like the stuff, huh?" He teased. Not that it was a bad thing. This is just something he couldn't help but notice, and felt like pointing out.

"But in all seriousness.. You don't owe me anything. You just have to promise me that you will come back in return! Deal?" He asked, holding his hand out.

"…." Was that a deal he was willing to make? Lio looked around, taking in his surroundings. This really was a nice bar, and it would be a shame to never come here again. It was just harder for him to make promises. However, maybe he can keep just this one. There was more about this guy that he wanted to learn. He too, was a mystery. And so with that, he reached out to grasp his hand. The warmth radiating from it caused a shiver to run through his body, and he grit his teeth. _'I don't want to leave. If it were up to me, I would stay until he got off.. But I can't keep everyone waiting.'_ He soaked in as much of this as he possibly could, before speaking up.

"Deal. It was a pleasure to meet you.. Galo." It really was difficult letting go. But just for these few seconds, he wanted to bask in the glorious feeling—To stare deeply into those teal eyes that he loved so much. They sparkled against the colorful lights that hung above them.

And he wasn't the only one who felt this way.

The bartender squeezed his hand a little in the middle of their handshake. "It was nice meeting ya too, Lio! I look forward to serving you again." They lingered like this for a few more seconds, before finally letting go—Their fingertips lightly brushing against each other's in doing so. It sent a shock right through him. Now all he has to do is play the waiting game. Hopefully he will come back soon, even though his buddies will probably be with him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Galo sighed in content as he rode his bike through the city. The sun was warm against his back-- The breeze nice and crisp. It hasn’t reached noon yet, so the roads weren’t nearly as busy as they usually are when lunchtime hits. Most of the people here in Promepolis were still working, and waiting to take their breaks. Fortunately for him, he didn’t need to be at work until later on tonight. Until then, he was going to enjoy being outside as much as possible. It should be a crime to lock yourself indoors on a day like this! There was already a fair amount of people walking their dogs, and even some mothers running with baby strollers in their grasp. As he passed one of the lakes, he could see a family of five dipping their feet in the water. The youngest kid, who couldn’t have been older than three, was running through it and giggling loudly. This put a small smile on his face. That was a wholesome thing to witness, and he wished that he could take a dip in there as well. Maybe another day when he doesn’t have anywhere to be. 

Regardless of not getting any sleep last night, he had a good amount of energy. After the Mad Burnish took their leave, he couldn’t get them out of his head. Well okay, it was more so _Lio_ who invaded his thoughts. No matter what he tried to do, that adorable face kept popping up in his mind. Every so often his gaze would travel over to that seat where the blonde sat in, as if hoping that he would magically appear there to keep him company again. And each time he did this, he would feel more disappointed. In a way it was like he missed him. Wasn’t that an absurd thing though? How can you miss someone you literally just met that very same night? Surely it was all in his head? Yeah, that had to be it. He was just thinking too deeply into things. 

But what if they really did create an unbreakable bond in that short amount of time? Then what? 

How many times did he gaze at that photo saved in his phone? By now he has memorized every detail of Lio’s face. Every time he unlocks his phone for some other reason, he has to go into his photo gallery and pull that specific one up. If that makes him a creep, then so be it, because he just couldn’t help it. How can someone so beautiful exist? Even if he does try to pursue him, will those friends of his allow it? They seem very protective of their “Boss”. There wasn’t anything necessarily wrong with them. It’s just that they probably won’t approve of any type of relationship between the two, and that is what concerns him. Perhaps being friends is better than nothing, but still. He wanted something more. Getting to know him first wasn’t a bad option. Although, how will he get his number? 

Or worse, what if he never sees him again? 

That was something he didn’t want to think about. Galo gripped his handlebars tightly, and sped up a bit to weave in between cars. They were all going way too slow for his liking, and he didn’t want to be late for his lunch date with his buddies. Every single time they all hang out like this, he is the last one to arrive. It just can’t be helped when your hair takes forever to style. You can’t get perfection like this without putting any effort into it. Even as he rode through the wind at such a fast speed, his hair didn’t seem to move much. It was still sticking up in a big mohawk. And since he isn’t working right now, he wore comfortable clothes. He also didn’t want to wear anything nice to the pizzeria. Nine times out of ten, he gets sauce all over his face and shirt. By now he has just learned to wear a plain black t-shirt to help hide all of the gunk. 

And that is exactly what he wore. He paired it with some baggy red sweat pants, while the bottoms were tucked into black combat boots. His left arm was covered by a sleeve, which helped to hide the burn scars he received not too long ago, as well as there being black wrist bands on each hand. Before leaving his apartment, he made sure to put on a few spritz of his favorite cologne, which mainly consisted of oranges and cloves. If he could, he would legitimately bathe in it. That is how much he loves the stuff! When you work so close with people on a daily basis, you need to smell good. So far he has acquired many compliments on it. 

Nevertheless, it was easy for people to like him with or without it. 

Just as Galo was nearing the pizzeria, he could see everyone already sitting at their usual table. They were sipping on tall glasses of strawberry lemonade, while talking amongst each other. _‘Man I’m starving!’_ He thought, while pulling over. The delicious aroma was wafting in his direction, and he couldn’t help but lick at his lips. His stomach proceeded to growl loudly, and he hopped off of his bike. Taking as how a helmet won’t fit over his crazy hair, he just doesn’t bother in wearing one at all. The only one that really scolds him on the matter, is Aina herself. The others disapprove of it as well, but just aren’t as vocal about it as she is. He understands that they worry about his safety, but that still wasn’t enough to make him shove one over his big head. 

“Alright, it’s pizza time!” Galo cheered, as he fist-pumped the air. This is something he has been looking forward to since last night. There will never come a time when he is not this happy over his most favorite food in the entire world. Every time someone suggests going out to eat at a different restaurant, he gets this huge pout on his face. Of course he eats other stuff, but nothing else compares to the Inferno Volcano Margherita Mega Max pizza! The crust gets this perfectly crunchy texture, as it sits there cooking away in a brick oven. The homemade red sauce gets all bubbly, causing the fresh mozzarella cheese on top to get all gooey. It is sprinkled with the right amount of black olives, as well as tomatoes and basil that are both grown in the back by the owners themselves. 

As he made his way down the sidewalk, he felt something hit the upper part of his back. This made him jump a little, and whirl around to see who it was. When he did this, he was face-to-face with one of his friends whom he hadn’t seen in a good while. His eyes lit up with pure joy as soon as this hit him, and he grabbed both of her shoulders. “Lucia?! Whoa, you look so much better!” Her skin color was back to normal, and the bags underneath her eyes were gone. 

Lucia grinned from ear to ear, and crossed her arms over her chest. “I _feel_ so much better! When I called Ignis earlier to get my schedule, he said that you guys were meeting up here for lunch. Thought I would surprise everyone by randomly showing up!” Her doctor gave the OK to return to work, and that is exactly what she was going to do. You can only stay cooped up in your place for so long, before growing bored out of your mind. Basically, she missed everyone. It felt good to be out and enjoying this lovely weather. 

Galo let out a loud laugh, and patted the top of her head. “It is just like you to invite yourself, Lucia! But that is totally cool with us. We missed ya like crazy!” It hasn’t felt the same without her around, and he was glad to have her back. As long as her doctor said it was okay, then he won’t have an issue with her coming back so soon. Just as long as she doesn’t push herself too much. If she is struggling in any way to do her job, then she needs to speak up. 

She rolled her eyes in response to that, and shooed his hand away. “I have been eating nothing but soup for the past few days, so I’m ready for something more solid! There is plenty of room for me to join anyways.” The smell was starting to get to her too. It felt like forever since she last had a normal meal. Just about anything sounded good to her right now. 

Suppose anyone would grow tired of living off of liquids after a while. 

“Pffft! You’re right. I see an extra seat open, so you can sit next to me!” He grabbed onto Lucia’s thin arm, and carefully pulled her along as he made his way over to the table. The gang was finally complete again, and that made him feel so incredibly happy. Maybe things won’t be so hectic at work, now that they will have one more person to help out. Not saying he can’t hold his own, or anything like that! Things just go more smoothly with a bigger crew. 

Varys was the first one to spot the two. He stood up from his seat to eagerly wave them down. “Galo! Lucia!” He shouted. Even though they eat here a lot, he was always excited to come here and meet up with everyone. As long as they are spending time with each other, then that was all that truly mattered to him. Besides, the more the merrier, right? Now their table was going to be entirely full, which is how it should be. 

Aina perked up when she heard that name. “Wait, Lucia?!” If anything, _she_ was the one who missed her the most! They were closer friends, after all. Not being able to contain her excitement, she took off running. And she wasted no time in flinging her arms around her, pulling the poor girl into a bone-crushing hug. They had so much to catch up on, but where to start? 

Lucia let out a grunt from the pressure of being squeezed so hard. This reaction was to be expected, but it still wasn’t enough to properly prepare herself. Regardless of struggling to breathe, she still managed to return the hug. This is her best friend, but she missed everyone. “N-nice to see you too, Aina…” She croaked out, all the while patting her on the back. _‘It is good to be back,’_ she thought with a small smile on her face. 

This was a pleasant sight to see, and it warmed everybody’s hearts. 

Remi cleared his throat, and adjusted his glasses. “I’m glad you’re doing well,” he said quietly. When he last spoke to her on the phone, she sounded pretty sick. It shocked him to see her out and about like this. Was she really doing better? Or did she lie just to return to work? Knowing her, that was probably the case. She is such a workaholic—Even more so than Galo himself. They both don’t know when to stop. He would never want to come in on his day off, unlike those two. 

“As cute as this is, I’m about to wither away from hunger. Let’s order our food!” Galo brushed past them to sit down at the table. No menu was needed, as he only ever orders one thing from here. A drink would be nice though. It is rather warm out, and he felt a little dehydrated. He was actually kicking himself for not bringing a pair of sunglasses to wear. It is hard to ride a bike with the sun in your eyes. 

Aina’s cheeks puffed out, making her look like a chipmunk. She reluctantly pulled away from the embrace, and marched on over to him. Once there, she reached out to grab a handful of Galo’s hair, and yanked at it. “Pizza isn’t the only thing that matters, you know!” She huffed out. 

Galo winced slightly at the feeling. It sure is a good thing that he has a lot of hair spray in it. “Hey! Don’t be a hater on a classic. You can’t get pizza this good anywhere else, and you know it! My soul burns for it!!” His mouth was watering at the very thought of it, and it had him rubbing his hands together. 

This wasn’t enough to offend someone like Lucia. As a matter of fact, she actually found it to be funny. It would be out of character of Galo not to act this way, and she was glad to see that nothing about him has changed. It really was good to be back! _‘This sure beats being stuck in the apartment. Coming here today was the right decision.’_ They were all happy to see her, so it all worked out in the end. She pulled out the empty chair right next to him, and plopped down onto it. From there she swung her legs back and forth. “You guys already ordered, didn’t you?” 

Varys nodded, setting his glass back down. It was very refreshing on a day like this. “We just ordered a few of the usual.” The usual meaning Galo’s favorite. This just made things easier on the cook. Now they will all get to eat at the same time, rather than having to wait for everyone to get their separate meals. 

What? 

Galo blinked, taking it all in. He placed his hands on the table, and inhaled deeply through his nose. “Only a _few_? Clearly you have forgotten how much I can pack away! Don’t get mad at me when your slices are stolen!” 

Remi stared blankly at him. Obviously he wasn’t amused by that statement. “Try not to shove the whole pizza into your garbage pit of a mouth. It would be nice of you to try and save some for the rest of us,” he mumbled. They always have this issue though. And every single time they have to order more, because they run out right away. 

“You know he’s gonna have a slice in each hand. Maybe he’ll even use his foot this time to shovel more in at once!” Lucia demonstrated by grabbing the salt and pepper shakers, and bringing them up to her mouth. 

Aina snorted out a laugh. “If he takes his shoes off, I’m out! I’m not eating next to his smelly feet,” she even plugged her nose when saying that. 

Galo playfully gasped. “I’m hurt! I’ll have you know, that I just took a refreshing shower this morning. I’m squeaky clean! Here, smell me—” He leaned into Aina a little too closely, and tugged at his t-shirt. 

This resulted in her pushing him away so hard, that he fell out of his chair. You could hear the loud impact his body made when hitting the concrete floor, and the low groan that soon followed with it. “What was that for?” He whined. 

Varys barked out a laugh. If they weren’t regular customers that the owners liked, then they would probably be kicked out for being so reckless. They were already receiving questionable stares from the other people inside the restaurant, but it never bothered either of them. “Ever heard of personal space? You were askin’ for it!” 

Now he was pouting. Galo slowly got back up to his feet, and fixed his chair so that it was sitting upright. “Hmph! I was just asking her to smell me. I don’t see the issue in that,” he mumbled to himself. It didn’t hurt or anything. It just caught him off guard, and that is why he reacted the way he did. Besides, he has never been good at holding grudges anyways. He is a firm believer in giving people second chances, or third chances, or fourth, and so on. 

Lucia patted him on the back. “You should only get that close with people you like.” When you get all up in someone’s face like that, shouldn’t it be to steal a kiss? At least, that is what she believes. She would never do that to him, or to any of the other men on their crew. That would just give off the wrong impression, and she definitely didn’t want to make things all weird and uncomfortable at work. 

Galo tilted his head to the side, and blinked a couple of times. “But I do like Aina. If I didn’t, then we wouldn’t be friends.” This only confused him that much more. How can you not like your friends? If you don’t, then that means the friendship itself is fake. Everything is built off of nothing but lies then. 

Aina’s face turned a deep shade of red when she heard that first statement, but it was quick to dissipate as soon as he continued after that. Her eyebrow twitched, and she let out a heavy sigh. “That is the wrong kind of like, Galo.” 

“….” It took a little bit for it to click, but once it did, he pursed his lips. Well now it all made perfect sense! His gaze fell to rest on his hands, which were clasped together on the table. _‘Aina is like a sister to me, so I can’t like her in that kind of way. It would just be weird. Gah! Why do I have to be such an idiot all the time?!’_ Now he just felt frustrated with himself. 

“I see the gang is all here! I’ll grab you two some drinks once I get situated here,” The pizzeria employee said, while carefully walking toward their table. There was a stack of five large, freshly-made pizzas in one hand, and in the other, some plates and napkins. When this is what you do for a living, you get really good at juggling so many things at once without dropping anything. When he was first hired, he broke a lot of dishes, and even ruined his fair share of pizzas. However that was no longer the case. 

Well that got their attention. 

“Ohhh! Look at those bad boys!” Galo swallowed hard. The smell only made him feel hungrier. It felt like he hasn’t eaten in days, when clearly that wasn’t the case at all. He could see everyone else eyeing them, and had to fight back the urge to laugh. As much as they tease him for being so obsessed with this place, they couldn’t deny the fact that they love it too. When the stack of pizzas were set onto the table, his eyes widened. _‘Is there extra sauce on those? And the cheese.. They sure do spoil us, huh?’_ He thought, leaning in a bit to take in the scent of all the ingredients mingling together perfectly. There really wasn’t anything better than this. His leg began to shake impatiently underneath the table, as he looked around at everyone. No one wanted to dig in first? 

Blasphemy! 

“Thank you again for making such perfection! I’m paying this time, so keep them rollin’!” And with that Galo grabbed a plate, and slid four slices onto it to start out with. Then he grabbed a good chunk of the napkins, since he is very messy when eating. It can’t be helped. How can he focus on his table manners, when eating something so tasty? 

He chuckled at his reaction. That was so like him. “I already have some more in the oven cooking. And how nice of you, Galo! I’ll be back with those drinks—” He turned around, and disappeared back into the restaurant. There was no other pizza maker there. Everything that leaves the kitchen was made by him, and no one else. So, he can proudly take credit for everything that is made. It is pretty rare to receive negative feedback, especially since most of the people who come here are regulars whom he gets along with great. 

Aina grabbed two slices to start out with, but before digging in right away, she grinned deviously. “Your heart has already been stolen by Lio, the leader of Mad Burnish anyways. The way you like him is completely different than how you like me.” 

Never has Lucia been so quick to react to something in her entire life. “Whaaaat?! I have heard of this Mad Burnish before. When and where did you meet him? Ah, so much happened during my absence!” She grabbed at her hair when saying this. Since when was Galo interested in anyone? He has never flirted with anyone. Every time he just ignored their advances, and continued on with his day. 

Galo shot the pinkette a look, and groaned loudly. “Was that really necessary of you to say? Nothing is going on between us, alright? It was just.. I don’t know…” He didn’t know what to call it. It was definitely different than all the other people he has encountered. He flipped his attention to the other, and contemplated on whether or not he should say more than he already has. But if he doesn’t, then someone else will spill the beans, and he didn’t want that. 

He was cornered. 

“I--… Well, the Mad Burnish came into work last night and.. ordered a few drinks. It was their leader, with two of his buddies. I say they’re his body guards, but whatever,” he shrugged. All three of them were really close. They must not go to very many places alone. 

“Anywayyyys.. I kinda hit it off with their leader, Lio. I guess you could say we were flirting. I’m not looking too much into it though. He was probably just bored, and needed someone to mess with.” Why did he hate saying that? What if it really was true, then what? He didn’t want to be used in such a way by someone like him—By someone he couldn’t stop thinking about. 

“Galo, you still have his picture in your phone. It is much more than that. Their leader totally has a thing for you!” Aina immediately responded. Even though she was busy waiting tables, she witnessed enough to know what was going on between the two. 

Lucia shrieked. “You took a photo of him? And it’s _still_ in your gallery?! You’re not fooling anyone, Galo. You have a crush on this guy, don’t you? Come on, admit it!” Why did she have to be gone for something like this? It just wasn’t fair. 

Galo could feel his cheeks getting warm. He scratched the side of his head with one hand, and had a slice of pizza in the other. “Aah. I didn’t plan on keeping it. I just.. forgot to delete it is all…” 

Varys swallowed the food in his mouth, and took a quick sip of his strawberry lemonade. “Then delete it right now if it isn’t a big deal to you.” Oh how evil they were. How could he pass up the opportunity to miss out on the fun? This was all very entertaining to him. Why did he need to lie about his feelings to them? Everyone falls in love at some point in their life. It is just a matter of when. 

Aina’s lips twitched. “Or do you need it for reasons Lio mentioned last night?” 

Lucia looked between them. Never has she felt so left out before. “What reasons?! You have to tell me!!” Everyone knows how much she loves gossip. _‘Just what in the world went down in just one night?’_ She thought, waiting patiently for an answer. 

Galo suppressed the urge to place his hand over her face. “What is this, pick on Galo day today? And I can’t take my phone out right now… My hands are greasy—” Excuses. That is all they were. Truth is, he never wanted to get rid of that photo. It’s not like he was doing anything raunchy to it. Rather, he just enjoyed staring at it in all of its gloriousness. The color of Lio’s eyes was very enchanting. That, and his fluffy blonde hair looked like literal cotton candy on top of his small head. What he would give to run his fingers through it! 

It probably felt like silk. 

Remi wiped his hands off with a nearby napkin. “Then allow me. My hands are nice and clean,” he offered with a smirk of his own. He may have left early, but he was there to see enough of their flirting. Part of him still didn’t approve, but this wasn’t his love life here. 

His mouth hung open, a look of shock flitting across his face. He responded by shifting in his seat, and placed a foot on top of his lap. “I don’t want you diggin’ in my pants! I may have admitted to swinging both ways, but.. you’re not my type.” Two can play at that game. 

“Pffft—” Lucia slapped the table, all the while bursting into a fit of giggles. This was great. 

Aina arched an eyebrow. “Yeah. Blonde-haired twinks are more your type,” she responded with a few giggles of her own. 

Galo sputtered, nearly choking on his pizza. “D-did you just call him a _twink_?!” Surely he wouldn’t appreciate that. And if they all value their lives, then that name should never leave this table. As small as he may be, there is a reason why he is the leader to a _biker gang_. He wasn’t going to make the mistake in underestimating him. 

Varys didn’t want to mess with any biker gang for that matter. Who knows what they are capable of doing. “Guys, this is probably his first crush. Try to go easy on him.” They have never seen him date anyone, and he hasn’t mentioned being in a relationship before. So it was safe to assume that he has never caught feelings for someone up until now. Some just can’t help it. 

“Your drinks—” The pizzeria employee cut in. He set two glasses of ice-cold strawberry lemonades down in front of the two, and took a step back. He had no idea what they were all talking about, but the atmosphere sure did feel odd. After giving them a quick nod, he hurried on back inside the restaurant. There were others he needed to wait on anyways. And if you make someone wait too long, then you risk not getting a tip at all from them. Things are a bit tight for him right now, so he needed all the money he could get his hands on. 

Finally their drinks were here! 

Galo instantly went for the lemonade, and took a couple of big sips. “Ahhh! That hit the spot!” It was followed by him burping loudly, which he just shrugged off as being nothing. 

“Also, how do you know if he’s my first ‘crush’?” He snatched the last slice of pizza on his plate, and took half of it into his mouth. There was sauce all over his lips, cheeks, and chin. Was there really a way to eat this without being messy? 

And there it was. 

Lucia coughed into her napkin. “Uhh, Galo.. You just admitted to having a crush on Mad Burnish’s leader,” she pointed out. Did he not realize that? A lot of people don’t like them for whatever reason. Maybe she will have to do some research later on, when she is back at her apartment. 

“….” The toppings from Galo’s pizza slid off, and landed in a messy pile on his plate. His lips parted to say something in response to that, but nothing came out. He was left completely, and utterly speechless. Is that how he truly felt about the blonde? It’s not like he has ever developed feelings for anyone else, so he had no idea. This would explain why can’t get him out of his mind, and the fact that he can’t stop looking at that photo of his adorable face. _‘I.. I have a crush on Lio? This is just..’_ He zoned out, staring at nothing in particular as he was lost in his own thoughts. 

Varys waved a hand in front of his face, and then snapped his fingers. “I think you broke him. Hey, Galo! The pizza is all gone!” That was a lie, but what else was he supposed to do? Were these Mad Burnish people supposed to return tonight? If so, then he would like to meet them. This leader guy must be something else. 

Galo flinched when he heard a bunch of snapping so close to his ear. When he came to it, he took a moment to look around the table, taking in the expressions on their faces. Instead of replying right away, he focused on the pizza in his hand. _‘I wonder if it is possible for Lio to have a crush on me too. Apparently he was flirting with me, but did he mean all of that? Why is it so hard to believe that he could fall for a guy like me? I’m not in some tough biker gang, but I can hold my own in a fight! Wouldn’t that be good enough? I wonder…’_ He chewed at his bottom lip. 

Aina frowned as the uncomfortable silence continued. She hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder. You know it’s bad when Galo of all people stops eating his most favorite pizza in all of existence. Did they go too far this time? “So what if he’s in charge of a gang? That doesn’t automatically make him a bad person. Maybe the Mad Burnish hands out food to the homeless, or helps fend off abusers from their victims. We don’t know anything about them yet.” Some gangs have been known to do good deeds like that for a living. This means that there was still hope for them! 

It was sweet of her to try and cheer him up, but that didn’t really do much. Galo shook his head, and looked up at her. “I don’t know why, but.. I can just tell that Lio isn’t a bad person. Even his friends didn’t seem so bad. They were just protective of him, which is understandable. It shows how much they care about him,” he murmured. 

A friendship that strong is precious, and often hard to find. 

This turned her frown into a soft smile. “You have always been able to see the good in people. For now I too, will believe that the Mad Burnish are innocent of any crimes. Lio must be unbelievably special, if he was able to catch your eye like this!” 

Galo chuckled nervously. “Don’t talk as if we’re already dating. I wanna get to know the guy first. And there is still the chance of him not being interested in me in that way. If anything, he probably has feelings for Guiera or Meis.” Although now that he thinks about it, he really couldn’t see him dating either of them. It was still a possibility though. 

“If you need any dating tips, I’d be happy to oblige!” Lucia offered up cheerfully. But first she would like to mee this guy as well. What if he gives off different vibes, and it turns out he is actually a bad person?  
Remi pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “He looks at you differently, so I doubt it. Every time I glanced over to see what was going on, he was staring at you with this hungry look in his eyes. At times he even appeared to be curious, or amused. And if you ask me, he barely paid attention to those other two. It was like his only focus was on you, and nothing else.” 

Aina gushed when she heard that just now. “Awe! I noticed that Lio was staring at him a lot too, but I had so many people to wait on. What else did you see?” She asked. 

“Can we just enjoy the pizza? Let’s save this conversation for another time,” Galo huffed out. Can they talk about someone else’s love life? This was making him feel all funny, and he didn’t know if it was a good or bad thing to experience. _‘I already can’t get him out of my head as it is, so you guys are only making it ten times worse,’_ he thought. 

For just this little while he wanted to think about something else. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of lunch went reasonably well. Everyone got enough pizza, even though Galo hooved up most of it himself. It is astounding how much food he can fit into a body like his. You would think someone as fit as him wouldn’t be living off of such a diet like that. His metabolism must be incredible. Collecting so many tips really did come in handy this time, because he was able to treat everyone to a nice meal. Meeting up with his friends like this was always a lot of fun, and that is why he could never get enough of it. He just loves surrounding himself with people who make him feel happy. What would he do without them? In spite of teasing the crap out of him before, things sure did calm down after that. Having Lucia back also helped lighten the mood within their squad. 

As for the weather, it appeared to be warmer out than before. The wind has died down compared to how it was earlier, and the sun was really beating down on Promepolis like it was summertime. However, there were more people outside now. That very same lake was filled with multiple families, and they were doing more than just splashing their feet in the shallow water. No, some were actually swimming in the deeper parts of it. There was a public grill being used by someone, which filled the air with delicious ribs and burgers being cooked in it. There was even a couple sitting on a thin blanket in the grass, as they enjoyed a homemade picnic. It all looked both relaxing and exciting. Today would be perfect to go fishing! Not like he has any fishing supplies in order to do so, but still. He would if he could. 

To be honest, he didn’t even know _how_ to fish. 

Having lost his own parents at such a young age, Galo didn’t have a father figure to teach him these things. Instead he had to learn everything on his own, which unequivocally wasn’t easy in the slightest. No matter how much he struggled, and how lonely he felt, he managed to grow up into a fine young man. You would never know just by looking at him, the hardships he had to go through in order to become the person he is today. There is a lot of pain behind that blinding smile of his, but again, no ordinary person would ever know that. That, and he just saw no point in complaining about something he can’t change. His parents are gone, and that’s that. Nothing he does can ever bring them back, and that was something he accepted a long time ago. He is just trying to live his life the best way that he can. 

His friends are basically family to him. 

“Whoa—” Galo quickly swerved over to the side of the road. Something sparkled in the corner of his vision, and he had to sneak a glance at it. What he saw put him in pure awe. There, parked right in front of him, was the most stunning bike he has ever seen. He slid off of his own, and took a few steps closer toward it. _‘This is so badass! How much is it worth? Everything on it must have been custom-made…’_ He thought, absentmindedly rubbing his chin. And now he was wondering who owns such an incredible piece of art. His hand itched to grab his phone and take some pictures, but knowing his luck, he would get caught. But in all seriousness though, what would be the harm in it? It’s not like he was going to touch it, or try to vandalize it. He just isn’t sure if he will see something like this again, and he wanted it saved forever. 

Whoever owns this magnificent bike must be rich. You can’t convince him otherwise. 

_‘I can only imagine what it feels like to actually ride this thing.’_ If he was the owner of something so cool and unique, he would be showing it off to everyone. With his parked so close, he couldn’t help but compare the two. They were completely different. There was not a single thing similar between them. A drop of sweat ran down the side of his face when he realized this, and he rubbed the back of his head. “And I thought mine was nice,” he mumbled to himself. Of course there was nothing wrong with his, but still. It is normal to always want something better. He could save up all of his tips for years, and he still wouldn’t be able to afford something like this. 

Galo may not be some hardcore biker, but he still appreciated them in all of their gloriousness. Driving a normal vehicle just didn’t do it for him. You can’t feel the wind through your hair, or zip through traffic in anything else. You feel more _free_! “I wish the others could see this,” he whispered. Aina especially would want to hop right on it, and take it for a ride. She shares his love for bikes, taking as how she owns one herself. And unlike him, she actually wears a helmet to help protect herself better. 

“How about you pay with your life then, _punk_?!” A deep voice bellowed out. This caught Galo off guard, and he spun around to see where it was coming from. He took this moment to observe his surroundings. This particular sidewalk wasn’t really busy. In fact, the next person he could see was a few buildings away, and they weren’t even headed in his direction. They were waiting for the light to change, so that they can cross the street. There was a father and his daughter making their way towards him, but they were walking at a very slow pace. It will probably be another few minutes before they meet up. If not either of them, then who was that just now? 

His eyes locked onto a nearby alleyway, and his heart immediately sank to the bottom of his stomach. Why was he getting a really bad feeling about this? Part of him didn’t even want to go over there. On the other hand, what if someone was in danger? It wasn’t his place to save anyone. If anything, shouldn’t he call the police? They would be able to handle the situation a whole lot better than him. There is that possibility of them showing up too late, though. It would make him feel less anxious if he actually had something to protect himself with. He was empty-handed! _‘Okay Galo, don’t be such a coward! You got this!’_ He shouted in his mind. 

Surely nothing too serious would be happening in broad daylight, right? 

Galo kept his footsteps quiet, as he slowly approached the alleyway. “What did you call me? HUH?!” There was that voice again. It was from the same man. Judging by how it sounds, he must be a pretty big guy. This wasn’t enough to scare him off. He pressed himself up against one of the buildings, and slid along the brick wall to make his way over to the end. Once there, he poked his head around the corner. Despite the sun being out and shining brightly, it wasn’t enough to lighten every inch of the city. Because of this, he was having a hard time in making out what was going on at first. 

“You have some nerve speaking to me like that! I could easily crush you!” That same man shouted, which was followed by him shoving the other against the dumpster. This caused him to grunt out in pain, as he fell onto the ground. The very motion made Galo widen his eyes, and he slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from accidentally making any noise. When you work in a bar, you put yourself in this type of environment on a daily basis. He has lost count of how many fights he has witnessed, and had to even break apart himself. If that is the case, then why did this effect him so differently? What about this made him feel so terrified? At the same time, he couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away from them. 

_‘Wait, is that a gun in his hand?! Oh no. This is bad. This is very bad!!’_ He began to bite at his fingernails. What should he do now? There was no way he stood a chance against a gun of all things. He would easily be shot if he so much as tried to get closer to them. The most dangerous weapon he has seen anyone carry in his workplace, was a knife. Those were more easy to avoid, compared to an actual bullet coming at you at full force. 

Just what was going on here? 

“I have nothing to say to you, Vulcan!” The other male coughed out. A strong hand was wrapped around his slim throat, while being lifted up into the air. This made it nearly impossible to breathe, and he tried to desperately free himself by kicking at his chest. This attempt obviously failed, but that wasn’t enough to make him give up. There were too many people depending on him to come back, and so he couldn’t let any of them down. 

Wait, that voice. Was that-- 

Galo’s eyes widened in horror at this realization. It all made sense now! _‘What is Lio doing here? And what beef does he have with this Vulcan dude?’_ If he doesn’t do something fast, then shots will be fired. Either that, or the blonde will be choked to death. The thought alone sent a chill down his spine. They just met last night, but he already didn’t want to lose him. It would devastating! And what would become of his friends? Of their gang? Would they be able to find a new leader? Or would it crumble beyond repair? He swallowed hard, and backed up so that he could take a breather. Usually when he gets into a fight with someone, it is done using their fists and nothing else. He doesn’t rely on stuff like guns, or knives. 

But he couldn’t just walk away from this. 

“You owe me big time!” He hissed out, before taking off running. This just can’t be it for the blonde. There was still a long life ahead of him, and he refused to let it end so soon like this. After everything that happened the night before, there was definitely something there. Even if it is just friendship, that was better than nothing. _‘I want to have a drink with you. I want to learn more about your gang, and why Gueira and Meis are so close to you. You’re such a huge mystery, and it makes me want to peel back the layers piece by piece.. If you will allow me. Please don’t push me away now, Lio!’_ He grit his teeth together, and hopped back onto his bike. At least this will keep him more safe. It doesn’t guarantee a whole lot, but he had nothing else on him. 

Galo struggled to push the keys into the ignition, his hands were trembling so badly. When was the last time he has felt this afraid? So much was at stake here, and doing this could cost him his very life! “Damn it all! Hurry!!” He impatiently muttered, just as he jabbed it in as hard as he could. This made it finally go in. He didn’t hesitate whatsoever, and drove his bike down the empty sidewalk. This was an illegal thing to do, but he didn’t care about getting a ticket right now. He will gladly pay the fine, if it means saving a life in the process. There was no time to stop and think things through. All he could do was wing it, and hope for the best. 

And wing it he did. 

He gripped tightly at his handlebars, making the bike go as fast as it could in such short amount of time. “CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!” Galo shouted, all the while zipping right in between the two of them. Just as this happened, he grabbed a hold of the blonde’s leather jacket, and yanked him out of the other male’s strong grip. And in one foul swoop, he threw him onto the back. It felt as though his heart was about to burst right through his chest, but he couldn’t allow himself to falter now. 

“Hang on tight, Lio!” He instructed. Once he takes a sharp turn, then he will fall right off. They needed to get out of here immediately. And sure enough, just as he said this, he could hear gunshots being fired. This caused him to panic, and he weaved from side-to-side to try and avoid being hit by one of those bullets. _‘Shit, shit, shit! I don’t wanna die!!!’_

It confused Lio at first on how this stranger knew his name. And just as he was about to protest against being kidnapped by someone he didn’t even know, that is when he noticed his hair. “….” It was blue, with both sides shaved. This looked oddly familiar to the hairstyle that he just saw last night. The only difference, was that this one was actually styled up into a mohawk. Pair that with the sound of his voice, and there was no mistaking it. His eyes narrowed slightly, and he reluctantly wrapped his arms around the other’s thin waist. For someone so muscular, this sure did take him by surprise. Well it’s not like they got very close. There was a counter separating them before, and now there was absolutely no space between them at all. 

“Galo? Is that you?” He hunched forward as a stray bullet almost hit one of the tires. It certainly doesn’t help that he was wearing different attire. _‘Was he following me or something? How did he know I was here?’_ Just as he thought this, the bike took a quick turn to the right. They were now officially out of the alleyway, and onto the busy streets of Promepolis. With being out in the open like this, they should be safe for the time being. 

“The one and only!” Galo proudly stated. His hands were still trembling, but he tried his hardest to hide it. They came so close to being struck down by one of those bullets. Never in his entire life, has he put himself in so much danger. In a way it was almost thrilling, but he didn’t want to go through something like that ever again. 

Lio scrunched his eyebrows together. “Where the heck did you come from? Don’t tell me you’re one of those stalkers.” Part of him felt grateful for being saved, but the other part felt frustrated. He was so close to dealing with that Vulcan guy on his own. 

Galo let go of one of the handlebars to wave him off. “I have better things to do with my life, then to go around stalking someone. I was stopped on the side of the road when I heard that guy shouting, soooo I went to investigate what was going on. As soon as I saw him whip out a gun, I couldn’t turn a blind eye on the matter. I just had to do something.. Especially since it involved you. You seriously owe me for this, by the way! I could have died!” 

He listened carefully to everything that was being said. When he was finished, Lio looked down at the bike that they were on. It was mainly red, with some hints of black here and there. Overall it was decent. _‘So he does ride after all. And, it was badass of him to put himself in danger like that for my sake. He has balls of steel, that’s for sure.’_ Being this close to him was a whole different experience. Not only could he feel the warmth radiating from his entire body, but he was also taking in his lovely scent. He almost wanted to lean forward and take a bigger whiff, but he suppressed that urge. Instead he settled for keeping his arms snuggly wrapped around his waist. For being as fit as he is, he sure was surprisingly soft at the same time. 

“ _I_ Owe _you_? I didn’t ask for you to save me, you idiot. I don’t get why you would risk your life for someone you barely know anyways,” he responded with a huff. It may have been heroic of him, but still. What would have been the point in doing that? Doesn’t he value his own life? You can’t just throw it away so easily like that. 

Galo didn’t say anything at first. Everything the blonde just said made a lot of sense, and he couldn’t deny any of it. Nevertheless, that didn’t change how he felt about the situation. He would do it all again in a heartbeat, if it meant saving his life. If he really does have a crush on him, then this just gave him all the more reason to do this. When he was far enough away from that crazy guy, he pulled over and turned his bike off. From there he carefully climbed off of it, and turned his body to face him. He placed one hand on his hip, while twirling his keys in the other. The look in his eyes became more serious as he stared into magenta ones. “Lio, listen—” He began to say. 

“There is nothing between us. Heck, we’re not even friends! But despite all of that, I still don’t want to see you get hurt, or worse, killed. There is just something about you that is so.. so inviting— _intriguing_! And I’m pretty sure you did nothing to deserve any of that just now. I don’t care if you’re in some tough biker gang.. You are still a human being! Even when I heard the other regulars last night talking smack about you, I didn’t let that taint my view on you. I uh.. actually enjoyed you coming in there, and entertaining me. And.. and I don’t know.. I’m just hoping that you will come back to do it again sometime soon…” That was tough to spit out, but he managed. 

“…..” Well that was unexpected. Lio has met a lot of people in his short life, but never has he come across someone like this guy. It was this very reason that made it difficult to respond right away. _‘His appearance is different compared to before, but I like it. If anything, this suits his personality a whole lot more. I can see why he doesn’t wear a helmet. You can’t with a hairstyle like that,_ ’ he thought. It was almost funny in a way. Can you even flatten it that much by putting one on? Or will his hair protest against something like that? Now wasn’t the time to ask a question like that. They were in the middle of having a more serious conversation. 

There was nothing separating them this time. 

He clicked his tongue, and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. They were small enough to fit. “So if I were to die, you would cry? Is that what you’re basically saying, Galo? I don’t think the rest of the Burnish would allow you, an outsider, at my funeral.. But you could try to fight your way in,” he joked. 

Galo wasn’t amused. “You think your life is a joke? I think it would be pretty damn heartless of me not to feel anything. And hell yeah I would fight my way through them! Bring it on! I’m not afraid of some Burnish,” he muttered with a pout. 

Lio’s lips twitched into a smirk. “I’m tougher than I look. Your intervening was unnecessary. I was just trying to buy some time, but if I really wanted to, I could have easily kicked his ass a lot sooner. Don’t let my size and build fool you.” A lot of people make that mistake, and it gets so exhausting. 

“I mean, I have no doubt that you’re strong Lio. There is a reason why you’re the Mad Burnish’s leader. It’s just that.. what would you have done against a gun of all things? Plus he had a good grip of your throat. He could have crushed it effortlessly. You can’t blame me for freaking out, and stepping in to help you out.” He didn’t regret any of this, and he never will. What he did was the right thing. 

The blonde placed both of his hands onto the bike’s seat, and leaned back a bit to get more comfortable. His gaze locked onto Galo’s for a brief moment, and then made its way down all the way to his feet. _‘He’s clueless on what is really going on, so it isn’t his fault.’_ When he returned to stare right at his face, he let out a soft sigh. “That isn’t the only time I have been held at gunpoint. Being shot isn’t an automatic death sentence. And he may be bigger than me, but I am much faster.” 

Galo gave him a blank stare in response to that. “I think _you_ are the idiot here, not me! Just because you have avoided being shot before, doesn’t mean you will be so lucky every single time! At some point in your life, that luck of yours is going to run out, and then you will be in serious trouble.. And then what?” He pressed, leaning in closer to appear more intimidating. It is scary knowing how close the blonde has come to being killed other times before this, but he didn’t want to worry about that right now. He wanted to focus on the present, and possibly the future. Whether he will be a part of that is still unclear. 

If it were up to him, he would love to be in it. 

“Are all of you this reckless? My god!” He continued to rant, while throwing his hands up in the air. Where were the other two anyways? And how will they react when finding all of this out? It didn’t matter if they liked Galo or not. At least he saved their friend. 

Lio stared at him for a good few seconds, before a laugh escaped through his lips. In the end he failed to keep his composure, but at least no one else was around to see it. For some reason he could relax a little in this guy’s presence. There was just something about him that was comforting—Like whatever he says or does stays between them, and he appreciated that. It is rare to find that in a person. “Please do go on, Galo. Should I get Gueira and Meis on the phone too, so that you can rant your heart out even more?” He teased. 

“Keh! Maybe you should, _Lio_! And then that way I can call all three of you idiots at the same time!” That laugh of his was absolutely beautiful, and it made it harder for him to stay upset. Why does his face have to be so perfectly structured, along with a voice like velvet? He could listen to him talk for hours, and never grow tired of it. It wouldn’t surprise him one bit if he was excellent at singing, either. 

This was all too much. Lio hasn’t laughed like this in so long, that he didn’t know how to stop. 

Galo jabbed a finger at the blonde. “Look at your ears for example! Are those bread ties? Secondly, you don’t have to cover every inch of your body in leather! And lastly, that hair of yours! It’s like a fricken cloud! It’s ridiculously poofy!” It actually looks very hot on him, but that wasn’t the point here. He just felt so flustered right now, that this was the only thing spewing out of his big mouth. 

Lio wiped away a stray tear, and straightened his posture. His hand went up to touch the earring in his left ear, giving the other male a rather confused look. “Why would I be wearing bread ties? And were you trying to insult me just now? Because if so, then you failed in doing so,” he pointed out matter-of-factly. It takes a lot to offend someone like him, so he will need to try harder than that. 

“At least mine moves, unlike yours.” His lips spread into a smirk, as he pointed up at the mohawk. No matter how fast they went on his bike, it never lost its shape, and it really impressed him. His own was probably a mess due to not wearing a helmet just now. He flexed his gloved fingers, before trailing them up his leg. 

“And there is nothing wrong with leather. I think you’re just jealous. Or maybe you really do want to see me with nothing on, and that is why you’re so frustrated,” he suggested more deeply. Lio has never been sexually active with anyone, but you would never know by the way he talks, or comes onto someone like this. It didn’t help that his pants were skin-tight, defining that round ass of his. 

Galo’s face flushed, and he took a step back. Why did all of that have to be the truth? He gulped, looking to the side. His hands balled up into tight fists as they rested at his sides. _‘He’s fucking with me. I can’t let him get to me. I refuse to let him win this one!’_ He seriously wanted to run his fingers through that soft blonde hair, and to see what was underneath all of those clothes. Looks like he really does have a crush on him after all, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. These were all new feelings to him. Even if he wanted to act on them, what would he do? What should he start out with? They really did barely know each other. 

“Hm? What is that, Lio?” There was a rip in his jacket. It was on the upper right sleeve. Without even thinking, he reached out to touch it. As soon as he did this, his fingers became stained with a crimson-red liquid: Blood. There was nothing else it could be. His eyes widened. So he wasn’t just pushed to the ground, and choked? He should have known better, and now he was kicking himself for not being more thorough. 

“Y-you’re cut! Why didn’t you say something? Give me that—” Galo grasped at the jacket, and began to pull at it. Things just keep getting better, don’t they? 

Lio was quick to react, and struggled underneath his hold. He pressed his hands against the other’s broad chest, and tried to push him away. “Stop that! I don’t.. need your help! Nnrghhh, Galo! I mean it!! It is nothing!” 

“Bullshit! That looks like a lot of blood to me! Now, stop moving so that I can get to it! Unless you want me to drag your ass to a hospital, then cooperate with me.” There was no way he was going to let him leave in the condition he is currently in. 

“As.. if I would.. let you do that!” Lio was putting all of his strength into fighting against this. He even tried to kick at his legs in hopes that would get him to let go, but nope. All he got in return was a grunt. Going to a hospital just wasn’t an option for him, but he couldn’t say that. If so, then he would need to explain why, and he just wasn’t ready for that yet. 

“Then let me look at it!” Being kicked in the legs was an uncomfortable feeling, but it didn’t make him falter in the slightest. In one swift motion, Galo yanked the jacket off completely, and tossed it over his shoulder. If anything happens to it, then he will replace it himself. For now he just wanted to make sure that his arm was okay. Right away he could see all of the blood gushing from the wound, and dripping down his thin, pale arm. He frowned deeply at the sight of it. That must be really painful. The tear can easily be sewn, but his arm needed some extra care and attention. If not, then the bleeding will only continue, and then he really will have to go to the hospital for blood loss. 

Galo silently took his t-shirt off, and tore the bottom part off. “You’re so reckless,” he said to himself. Honestly though, what was he going to do with him? He reached around him to grab a water bottle from one of the side pouches on his bike, and twisted the cap off. And then as gently as he could, he grabbed his wrist to hold it in place. From there he poured the water all over his arm to help wash away the access blood. Once that was all cleaned up, he grabbed the small piece of fabric from before, and used that to tie over the wound. 

“It won’t kill ya to accept help every now and then. Do you want this to get infected? Because not taking care of it will result in that! You really are an idiot,” he continued to mumble. 

“….” Lio’s body tensed when being touched like this. He understands why it was being done, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed it. What prevented him from continuing to lash out, was the sight of Galo’s perfectly chiseled torso. It was everything he expected it to be, and then some. There was something that caught his eye, though. _‘What is that on his arm? It looks like a sleeve.. But what purpose does it serve?’_ He thought, leaning in a little closer to get a better look at it. It was white, and being held up by black straps that went across his other shoulder. 

“You weren’t wearing that yesterday,” he murmured. The fabric was a little tight around his arm, but he didn’t complain. It was to help stop the bleeding. As long as it does the job, then so be it. Anything to avoid going to a dreaded hospital! 

Galo followed at what he was staring at, and sighed. A small smile graced his lips, and his eyes softened. “That is because I had my scars covered in a special lotion. Wearing this thing at work is a drag, and gets dirty fast. When I’m not working, I slap this baby on! It is really thin and light, so it doesn’t bother me anyways,” he explained. 

Lio blinked. “Scars? But, it is covering your whole arm…” Whatever happened to him, it must have been serious. And yet here he is, freaking out over a simple cut on someone else’s arm. It was almost funny in a way. 

It was only natural for someone to feel curious. 

“You could have asked me what happened, but.. I will tell you. About a year ago I got burned by, er, someone. I can’t really describe what it was. One minute I was holding this poor girl in my arms, and the next she burst into flames. I wasn’t able to get away in time, and was burned real good. While a bystander ran up to help me, that girl took off running and disappeared. I haven’t seen her since. It sounds crazy and totally made up, but I swear on my life that is what happened!” 

Lio’s mouth hung open in pure and utter shock. Did he hear all of that correctly just now? From what it sounds like, he came into contact with a Burnish, and paid the price for it. This made his heart sink. How can he ever reveal his true identity to him now, after hearing about this? One of his own people permanently scarred him. “You must hate them,” he said quietly. And now he wanted to know who did it. They weren’t supposed to be going around harming innocent people, and after hearing about this, he felt very disappointed. It was his responsibility to keep everyone in line, and here he ended up failing without even knowing. 

Galo just shrugged his shoulders, and bent down to pick up the jacket that he had thrown. He gave it a few pats to get any dirt off of it, before holding it out for the blonde to take. “Hate is a strong word. I don’t even think I was angry at her for it. Whatever weird thing happened that day, I like to think that it was purely accidental and nothing else. Holding grudges is never healthy, Lio. You have to learn when to let things go, so that you can move on with your life.” 

Staying angry won’t erase the scars on his arm. 

The blonde took his jacket back, but didn’t put it on right away. Instead he just stared at it. There was blood all over it anyways, and so it needed to be washed first before being worn again. “You’re too forgiving. Someone disfigured you, and yet you’re not mad at all. I really don’t get you at all, Galo…” 

“Lio, if.. I had been shot back there trying to save you, I wouldn’t have even been mad. Helping people is what I enjoy doing. It’s, well, _thrilling_. They could be pulling a bullet out of my chest, and I’d be saying it was worth it!” He chuckled. 

This caused Lio to playfully roll his eyes. He swung the soiled jacket over his shoulder, and scoffed. “You’re such a dork. If they were fishing a bullet out of your chest, you would either be dead, or in agonizing pain.” He honestly didn’t even want to think about it. That just sounded so awful, and someone like him didn’t deserve to go through something like that; and hopefully he never will. 

Galo chuckled at that. “It would still be worth it, and nothing you say can change my mind! I don’t know why that Vulcan guy wanted your head, but just know I would take him on any day! So if you find yourself in a pinch again, just give me a call! Galo Thymos will come in and save the day!” 

So that was his last name? How interesting. Lio’s lips twitched, as he fought the urge to start laughing again. He cleared his throat, and ran a hand through his fluffy blonde hair. “And how would I call you without a phone number?” If he were to actually call him, it wouldn’t be over something like that. Again, he can handle someone like Vulcan on his own. If he had just been given more time, then he would have totally destroyed him. 

Well that was an easy fix. Galo pointed at the blonde’s pocket. “Get out your phone. You can put my number in it,” he instructed. It would be up to him on whether or not he wanted to talk outside of their encounters. It would be nice to receive a text message from him, or better yet, a phone call. That would absolutely make his day! 

Lio hesitated at first. _‘I guess there is nothing wrong with this. It’s not like I will be giving mine out,’_ he thought. When he feels ready to reach out to him, then he will send a text his way. Talking on the phone was harder for him to do, though, and this is because it isn’t often that he gets privacy like this from the other Burnish. He let out a heavy sigh, and reached into his pocket to take his cellphone out. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it worked. That is all he cared about. 

Galo’s heart fluttered uncontrollably. This was actually happening! A wide smile broke out across his face, and he inhaled deeply. “Alright, so it’s—” He watched as the blonde punched in every single number that he said, and even when he saved it into his phone as “Idiot”. At first he was going to protest, but then he realized that he probably shouldn’t be too picky here. What matters is that his number was saved in it, so the name wasn’t important. He was just one step closer to having something stronger with him, and that was enough to make him feel content! _‘If I hadn’t of stopped to check out that sick bike, then none of this would have happened.’_

A human’s life was more precious than some rare bike.


	3. Chapter 3

With a box of hot, freshly-made pizza in his hands, Galo sank down onto the plush-green grass that over-looked the lake. It was late in the afternoon, and things were rather quiet and peaceful here in Promepolis. Had he woken up at the time desired, the area would have been more crowded. It was his day off anyways, so it’s not like he had anywhere to be. His friends were all busy either doing their own thing, or having to deal with work. This is why he decided to enjoy his meal with a nice scenery, rather than lock himself in his apartment to become a couch potato all day long. At least now he felt more productive, and was getting some much needed fresh air. Last night was rough on him, and he got out late because of it. They were no longer short-staffed, but that didn’t change the fact that things got a bit out of hand due to it being crowded. Both him and Varys had to break apart at least three fights in the beginning of their shifts. That is what happens when a bunch of drunks get together on a holiday, and go absolutely wild. 

Having the opportunity to sit here and clear his mind was something he hasn’t been able to do lately. This just felt like the longest week to him, and he was glad to finally have this time to himself. Between the scent radiating from the nearby blooming flowers, and the warm sun beating off of his back, it sure was giving him such a pleasant fondness. When has he ever been able to take care of himself like this? Coming here alone was probably for the best after all. Usually he enjoys the company, and the conversations held with said people—however this much different. 

Who knew he would enjoy the silence so much? 

Galo flipped open the box that sat in front of him, and pulled a piece out. Like always, it was covered in cheesy goodness—sauce oozing out from the sides. His mouth watered, and he licked hungrily at his lips as he brought it up to his face. From there he took a big, messy bite. The flavors mingled perfectly as he chewed happily, savoring every bit of it. It really couldn’t get any better than this! His legs still ached from last night’s shift, but other than that he felt great. And for the first time in a while, he was also well-rested. He pulled out a napkin from his pants pocket, and used that to wipe at his chin. Yes he may have been the only one here, but that didn’t give him an excuse to look like a slob. “Should have gotten something to drink,” he mumbled. It was just something he didn’t think about at the time. All he could focus on at the time, was getting some food in his stomach. This certainly was hitting the spot though! 

While sinking his teeth into the delectable pizza once more, he got out his phone to snap a quick selfie. Today he chose to wear a white t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans- the bottoms tucked into black combat boots. His hair was styled in its usual mohawk, which meant it won’t be moving an inch in this breeze! The more he stared into the water, the stronger his urge to walk around in it grew. It would just feel so refreshing in this heat. It was shallow enough for him to do it. On the other hand, he didn’t want to deal with wet feet. Had he actually worn sandals, then that would be different. He sighed at this, almost pouting in a way. Perhaps he can come back another time when he is more prepared for that. It’s not like this will be the only warm day. 

As soon as he polished off that first piece, he fell back with a light thud. His bright teal eyes watched as a fluffy cloud drifted across the sun, giving him temporary shade. Even though he was starving, he didn’t seem to have much of an appetite. There was just this empty feeling in his heart, and he had no idea what it as. This is how it has been for him all week long. And no matter how hard he tries to push that feeling back, it does absolutely nothing. Guess he can’t fix the problem until he figures out what is causing it, huh? It has left him feeling so frustrated. Lucia has even pointed out how quiet he has been lately, which wasn’t like him at all. He is the type of person who is loud, and outgoing. Keeping to himself was just odd, and he knew this. 

The last time Galo felt this way, was when he lost his parents. Those first couple of months had him missing both his mother and father like crazy. Every single night he would cry himself to sleep, and would then wake up with red, puffy eyes. No one should have their family ripped away from them like that, especially at such a young age. It is very traumatizing for any child. He still thinks about them from time to time, but it wasn’t anything like before when he felt so lost and depressed. Having such amazing friends who are always there for him, has helped with the healing process. Where would he even be in life right now without them in it? They always put up with his shit, and have even dropped everything just to help him out. They were now his family, and he would do anything for them. 

So then why did he feel this way? 

Galo rested his hand upon his chest. _‘I have a stable job that I worked my butt off to get, and an incredible group of friends, so why am I still incomplete? What else do I need to achieve in life, in order for me to be whole again? I wish someone could give me the answers.’_ That would be too easy, though. This is just one of those things that he will have to figure out all on his own. Not like he has had to rely on many people in his life. When he became an orphan, that is when he had to learn how to do everything on his own. At the time he hated it, but now he felt grateful. Had he not been thrown in that position, he wouldn’t have been able to accomplish the things he has. He did great in school, passing with high scores in everything. Because of that, he was able to go to college—something he once believed to be impossible. 

But here he is today. His parents would be so proud of him! 

Just then his vision of the clouds slowly moving along the sky was blocked, and it was by something more gorgeous than anything he has ever seen. Large, magenta eyes glistened as they stared down at him with wonder and curiosity. They were framed by hair a much softer yellow than the sun itself, as it flowed against the wind—the ends brushing against a thick, black-colored velvet choker. From this angle he could see two triangle-shaped earrings, one in each ear, as they shined brightly against the light. The very sight of this took his breath away quite literally. And just like that, everything came rushing in. All of the moping, and shift in mood—it was because he had been missing someone. 

“Lio?!” He gasped, shooting up from his laying position. In this case he had to be the one looking up at him, and boy was it a different experience. In that very moment he took in his wardrobe. During both encounters with him, he wore nothing but leather! However this time, that was not the case. His style now resembled that of a Goth, if he had to put a label on it. Not only was the jewelry dark, but so was his long-sleeve fishnet shirt that was tucked into black cargo pants, and a black crop-top to go over that. Even his army boots were a dark gray. This made him wonder if the guy owned anything more colorful, or if these are the only two he likes. 

Either way, it was _hot_. 

Those soft, full lips formed into a smirk, as Lio gazed at the bartender from where he stood. This is something he could get used to. “The one and only,” he said deeply. To be honest, he didn’t expect to find him here of all places. When he was riding his bike down the road, he just so happened to spot him out into the distance. There was no way you could possibly miss that wild, bright-blue hair sprouting from his head. His style was very unique, as no one else even resembles it. Although in his opinion, he likes it worn in both ways. 

Galo broke out into a wide smile. It feels like it has been forever since they last spoke to each other. Of course he was hoping to receive a text message from him at some point, but sadly that never happened. Maybe he has been too busy, and that is why he never found the time to reach out. They weren’t close buds, so why would he come before anyone else? Still, he was very happy to see him again. He patted the spot right next to him. “Well come join me since you’re already here!” Now _this_ is the type of company he didn’t mind. You could see the amount of excitement written all over his face, which was actually quite adorable. 

This is something Lio noticed, and damn was it heartwarming! He eyed the open pizza box, and saw that only one slice was missing so far. Did he just get here? It still looked hot, taking as how the cheese was all gooey. The smell just about made his stomach growl. It has been a long while since he has eaten anything other than ramen, and canned foods. “I won’t be interrupting your date between you and yourself?” He joked. 

That got a good laugh out of Galo. “Well I can’t exactly have a romantic date with my hand when out in a public place like this. What will the geese think?” He responded with a smirk of his own. Not only that, but it would also earn him a ticket straight to jail. Just because he had been down here all by himself, didn’t mean there was no one watching. 

Well that was an unexpected response. 

Lio stared at him for a long minute, before deciding to take him up on that offer. Why not? His friends weren’t with him for the time being, and he had nowhere to be until later on tonight. Although instead of taking the spot beside him, he chose to situate himself across from the big goofball. This way he can talk to him more comfortably, and watch those expressions flit across his handsome face. Yes the lake was indeed gorgeous, but it didn’t interest him that much. It is something he sees on a daily basis. “I don’t think the geese would be traumatized.” 

This was actually nice. It gave Galo an excuse to stare at the blonde’s face, which he really couldn’t get enough of. It appears he has missed him more than he thought. “Who said anything about them being traumatized? I’ll have you know that I look _fantastic_ down there, thank you very much!” He said this in a very proud manner. Although as soon as it clicked what type of conversation they were having, he did blush slightly in embarrassment. Why were they talking about that of all things? It was probably for the best if they changed the subject. 

“A-anyways! Would you like some pizza?” He flung his hand out to gesture toward the open box. It might not be that hot anymore, but it wasn’t cold either. Even if it was, he would still smash it. No matter the temperature, he will whoof it down without any hesitation— _that_ is how good it is. 

Blinking, he looked down to see what he was pointing at. Well it’s not like he was a picky eater to begin with. He will eat anything he can get his hands on. It’s rough finding food in his position, and to be offered something relatively warm and fresh meant a lot to him. But on the other hand, it still felt wrong to take from others. That is why he eventually shook his head, declining the offer. “Thank you, but.. I know you work hard for your money.” Not just anyone can deal with drunk people like he can, and he fully understands this. You need a lot of patience for that profession. 

Galo’s eyebrows furrowed at that response. “It’s _pizza_ , Lio. Do you realize how cheap this stuff is? I’d know, since I eat it every single day!” No other person would boast about something like that, but he clearly didn’t care. Not only was it budget-friendly, but oh did it taste delicious! 

“Eat as much as you like! You’re so skinny.” He pushed the box closer to him, staring directly into his eyes. They were of a color he has never seen anyone else have before. It almost made him wonder if they were contact lenses. But as he sat there and examined them oh so closely, he could tell that wasn’t the case. You can always tell whenever someone is wearing them, because you can see the outline. This just made him even more cool! 

Lio scoffed when he heard that just now. Was that supposed to be an insult, or a compliment? “Is there something wrong with my weight, Galo Thymos?” At times it can be difficult for him to shop for clothes, and it was _because_ of his size. At this point in his life, he has learned to DIY his own to his best abilities. And so far that was working out great for him! 

Galo was quick to wave his hands in front of him, his blush from before deepening a bit. “Definitely not! I think your body is perfect!!” Wait, he didn’t mean to say that either. It’s not like it wasn’t true. It is just something he didn’t want to admit out loud like that. If only he could crawl under a rock right now, then that would be super! 

“W-wait a minute! Ahh, what I meant was…! I uh…” And now he was fumbling with his hands all nervously. If you ask him, he wouldn’t change a thing about the blonde. His body may be thin, and he may be short, but so what? You don’t get to choose how tall you grow, and for some they have such a fast metabolism. People come in all sorts of shapes and sizes, and he respects that. It would be boring if everyone looked the same anyways. 

To hear him say such a thing about his body was something else. And for a moment there he didn’t even know how to react—how to _feel_! When comparing the two, obviously Galo is more fit and healthy. Well, minus all of the greasy pizza he consumes. _‘He’s so embarrassed,’_ he thought. It was rather humorous, and he had to bite down on his lip to prevent himself from laughing. It wasn’t news that the two found each other to be attractive. From the moment their eyes met that very first night, it was like a spark had been lit. Since then things have began to change. 

Slowly, but surely. 

Lio dipped his hand underneath a slice of pizza, and pulled it out of the plain-white box. It was warm, and the crust seemed to be perfectly cooked. You don’t want it doughy, but you also didn’t want it to be burnt either—just enough to hold the toppings in place, and to not become a soggy pile of mush. This is a kind he has never had before. Was there supposed to be more sauce than cheese? Still, food is food to him. And to be honest here, it really did smell amazing. “Don’t give yourself an aneurysm. I’ll eat your food, so calm down.” 

That got his attention. Not once when coming here, did he expect to be enjoying his favorite food with someone so eccentric. It made wanting to be left alone disappear completely. This is someone he can hang out with for hours on end, and never grow tired of their presence. He watched as the blonde took his first bite, noticing how small it was, and how careful he was being as to not get any all over his face. “Where have you been? I was starting to wonder if you left the city.” That didn’t sound too desperate, did it? 

Having been brought up with proper manners, Lio made sure to chew and swallow everything in his mouth before answering that question. “I never left Promepolis. Tempting, yes.. But I have been busy with my people. I can pop in sometime after midnight today, but Guiera and Meis will be with me.” Being the leader of Mad Burnish, he doesn’t get to venture off by himself very often. This right here was a rarity. 

Galo’s eyes traveled down to the blonde’s exposed stomach as he listened to this, and he gulped. Sitting across from him like this was a tad dangerous. How will he possibly be able to tear his gaze away? Those slender, yet strong legs, his small hips, and a head made out of fluff—oh his heart. And this was all matched beautifully with a voice like velvet. He just wanted to tousle his fingers through those soft locks of sunshine, and to take in their lovely scent. “I.. I don’t mind Gueira and Meis. They’re kinda like your personal bodyguards, which is pretty neat! But uh, I’m not working tonight. Today is actually my day off!” 

It is a good thing that Lio was finding this out now. Maybe he shouldn’t have assumed that he works all the time. Every workplace has to offer you days off. If not, then wasn’t that illegal? Without him there, it just wouldn’t be worth going. “What a shame. Now I can’t order my hot Fireball.” He hasn’t gone to a bar since then. It just wouldn’t feel the same anymore, and he only wanted one person making his drinks from now on. 

Was he understanding all of that correctly just now? Sure Galo is a wonderful bartender, but so were the others! They are far more skilled and experienced than he is. It’s just that he knows how to draw people in, and satisfy them. He extended his hand to grab a piece of pizza for himself then, bringing it up to his mouth so that he could take a bite. His manners weren’t as great compared to Lio’s, as he shoved half of it into his trap. Even while still chewing, he chose to reply. “I got everything back at my place,” he stated. 

There was a pause, and a long one at that. 

Lio leaned forward with a devious smirk on his face. He had a hand resting on his upper leg, his half-eaten pizza in the other. “Did you just invite me over? I must say, that is rather ballsy of you to do. I mean, we hardly know each other. But at least you’re offering to make me a drink, rather than buy one,” he winked. To him that actually meant so much more. They wouldn’t have to deal with other people being loud, or invading their personal bubble. It would just be the two of them having a fun time together. But what if he gets too drunk? Can he trust for nothing bad to happen to him in the meantime? 

But this guy is harmless. He can tell just by looking at him, and the vibes he gave off. There is nothing to fear, and alcohol shouldn’t change that. He wondered what type of place he has, and the condition it is in. Was he a slob who didn’t take care of his things? Or was he a neat-freak like himself? _‘Just what does he drink anyways? I imagine he’s more into beer and harsher liquors, like whiskey and gin. Well Fireball is a whiskey, but does he drink that often? Or does he prefer it more on the plain side?’_ It was hard to tell, for they hardly knew each other. 

Galo coughed loudly, nearly choking on the pizza he currently had in his mouth. The thought of him being inside his apartment of all places made him feel anxious. It is difficult for him to drink with his friends, since they all work at the same bar. And you can’t exactly enjoy one before your shift either. You need to be sober for that. If you’re caught with any liquor in your system, you’re done for. He stared down at the grass, and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. “Wouldn’t Gueira and Meis be with you?” Yes he didn’t mind them, but it just wouldn’t be the same if they tagged along. 

Oh that’s right. How could he forget? Lio chuckled quietly to himself then. “Unless you want it to be a date, then I can just shoo them away,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders. Only part of him was joking when saying that just now. Although to be honest, they might not approve of such a thing. Knowing them, they would probably even follow him there just to drag him away. 

His heart fluttered uncontrollably in his chest. A _date_?! Galo awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, growing more shy all of a sudden. It amazed him how the blonde was able to say that so casually. “I’m not sure if you’re being serious or not, Lio, but if you are.. then I wouldn’t want our first date to be in my apartment. That’s kinda lame, don’t you think? Like, I would want to take you somewhere really nice!” 

Lio’s eyes widened slightly. That was quite the response he just received. Like him, he too has never been on a date before. He urged the best smirk he could plaster on his face then. “So you want me to slap on a suit, just to eat a steak dinner in some fancy restaurant? Sorry to break it to you, but that just isn’t my thing.” He doesn’t even own any nice clothes, let alone a suit of all things. When you’re basically homeless, you can only carry so much with you. Everything he owns fits into a single bag. He spread his arms out wide. 

“This right here would be the ideal date for me—a simple meal in a relaxing setting. It doesn’t take a lot to impress me,” he explained. Besides, he would feel uncomfortable being in such a high-class place. There are certain rules you have to follow, and to him that just wasn’t worth the hassle. Plus there was no one else around to bother them. How can it get any better than this? 

Galo used this opportunity to take in their surroundings. Well it’s not like he was used to eating steak dinners in fancy restaurants either. He owns some nice clothes, but that is because his job requires it. However, he is never dressed in a full suit. That would just get very hot, and uncomfortable. Most nights he has to even roll up the sleeves of his button up shirt, so he can only imagine what it was like to add another layer onto that. “I didn’t think you would be interested. I mean, you never even shot me a text message.” It would have been nice to hear from him at least once this week. Instead he was left hanging—worrying about his safety. What if he had gotten into another one of those fight? 

What if he had lost? 

Lio scoffed, pushing his hair back and out of his face. “Do you think I flirt with just anyone? And like I said before, I have been very busy.” He slipped his hand into one of the side pockets of his pants, and pulled something out. Upon first glance it appeared to be oddly-shaped, but there was a reason for it. This was proven as soon as he flipped it over for the other male to see. 

“Mad Burnish patches.” It was a dragon consisting of colors ranging from light pinks, purples, and blues. This is what he has been mainly working on. It takes time to hand-paint each one, but he managed to finish them all for his people. You could see the joy in his eyes as he stared down at it. 

Complete and utter awe. That was the look on Galo’s face, as he took in the beautifully-made patch. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that they were done by hand, which only made it ten times cooler! “Whoa! Did you make that yourself? You’re like, this badass biker who knows how to create magic with his own two hands!” He couldn’t contain himself, and ended up snatching the patch right from the blonde’s grasp. This was so that he could examine the details more clearly. So this guy was also an artist, huh? He just continues to amaze him. His thumb lightly grazed over each brush stroke, taking in the texture of them. The colors were so bright, and vivid. Just how many of these did he make? He can only imagine the amount of time that went into each and every one of these. 

“Can I have this one?” He asked with a blindingly-bright smile. His eyes were practically _sparkling_ at this point, as he clutched at the homemade patch in his hands. 

Lio arched an eyebrow at him, and cocked his head to the side. “That badge will be representing the Mad Burnish. In wearing that, it shows you support us. Are you really willing to do that? Are you ready for that type of backlash? We are not liked here in Promepolis, Galo. A few of my people have been wrongfully arrested as it is, because the police planted drugs on them. We do not partake in that stuff, but no one believes that.” 

Galo fell silent. Thinking back to that very night they both met, he can recall some of the regulars complaining about them. They all had some not so nice things to say, but he just didn’t piece it all together at the time. He was so focused on the blonde, that he neglected to pay attention to anything else that was going on. “But why? You didn’t like, kill someone.. right? Didn’t rob any banks? When I look at you, I don’t see a criminal…” 

The blonde sighed heavily. There were just some things he couldn’t tell him. Knowing too much might result in scaring him off, and he didn’t want that. His identity can’t be revealed yet—maybe not ever. “I have not robbed any banks, nor have I murdered someone.. _intentionally_.” He said that last part quietly, as if hoping that he wouldn’t be heard. As he leaned forward, his hair acted like a curtain as it helped shield his face. 

It wasn’t something he was proud of, but you can’t just change the past. 

“….” Everyone does something they later on regret in life. That doesn’t mean it should define who you are as a person. People change as the years pass on by, so you really can’t judge a person based off of their mistakes. The guy sitting before Galo didn’t seem like some sort of cold-blooded killer. There had to of been a good reason behind that incident. And as much as he wanted to ask about it, he also knew that it wasn’t any his business. Someday he might hear about it, but certainly not now when they still barely knew anything about the each other. There were so many questions he wanted to ask him, but he had to wait for the right time depending on which one it was. He didn’t want to ruin the progress that he has already made with him. 

He pulled an extra napkin from his pocket, and used that to wipe at the blonde’s chin. “I like to believe that you’re a good person, Lio. Screw all of the haters that are after you guys! I am on the Burnish’s side one-hundred percent, and you best believe that I’ll step in to clobber anyone who threatens your life! I don’t care if you can handle the situation yourself. As long as I’m around, no one will put their hands on you!” 

Lio touched the spot that had just been wiped at, allowing his fingertips to linger there as he stared deeply into his eyes. _‘If only you knew. You’re able to say these things, because you’re not informed on anything involving my people and I. If so, then you wouldn’t be so quick to be on our side.’_ It felt like he was lying to him, and he hated it. If only he didn’t have to hide who he was—if only he could be free! Instead he is trapped here, and has to hide who he truly is. Running away to a different city won’t fix that problem. It won’t change a thing that is going on! His problems will just follow him wherever he goes. With all of the things he has done, he sure didn’t feel like a good person. Neither of them did for that matter. 

His gaze shifted to the side, and he ruffled his bangs. The wind was causing them to go all over the place. “Alright fine! You can keep the patch. Didn’t think it would mean so much to you,” he mumbled. It was a strange feeling to have someone support him and the other Burnish. This has never happened before, and the others will definitely be shocked over it. 

Galo’s grin spread from ear to ear. Now _that_ is what he wanted to hear! It is just a matter of what he was going to put it on. That is something he can figure out later on. For the time being he just needed to keep it somewhere safe, so that it doesn’t get ruined. “See? A bad person wouldn’t have given me a gift,” he pointed out, while waving it into the air. 

Lio watched as he did this. It’s not like he had planned on giving that to him, so it technically wasn’t a gift. “You sure about that? I could be trying to bribe you in order to gain your trust. Heh, you have no idea what my intentions are--” He was silenced by the other placing his index finger against his lips. This confused him more than anything. 

“Shh! You can’t taint my image of you. Now about this date.. How about on Monday? That is my next day off. I have nothing going on. We can come back here with another pizza, or try something new,” he suggested. There were other parks to visit in Promepolis. It is just that he has never really explored them, since that requires going out of his way. And who knows, maybe some are better than this one. 

Oh that’s right. Their possible date. 

The blonde stole another slice of pizza, and bit into it. Whoever made this sure was an excellent cook. “And what if it rains on that day, then what? Do you have a backup plan in case that happens?” He curiously asked, all the while leaning in so that he could shorten the space between them. Bringing an umbrella won’t do much, since the grass itself would be wet. If so, then where would they sit? All of the benches surrounding the area were out in the open as well. 

Galo eyed the space between them, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “The pizza shop has indoor seating. But if you don’t want to be out at all, then.. I guess we could have dinner at my place. A lot of people love my cooking, so I could whip something up for us to eat!” 

That caught Lio by surprise. His eyebrows scrunched together the longer he thought about it. It just didn’t make any sense to him. “If you’re so good at it, then why do you eat pizza every day?” He asked. You’d think that he would grow tired of eating the same food all the time like that. Even he has more variety with his diet, and he can’t afford to eat better. 

“That’s easy! Inferno Volcano Margherita Mega Max pizza is the best thing on this planet, and nothing else will ever compare to it’s deliciousness! Trying to replicate it at home just doesn’t work. Trust me, I’ve tried! I like to joke around with the owner that I help keep that place running,” Galo chuckled. Wouldn’t that be something if it really was true though? There is no denying the fact that he puts a lot of money into that restaurant. Maybe in a way his business really does do more than he thinks it does. 

Lio blinked a couple of times. “Inferno Volcano.. what?” He didn’t quite catch all of that, because it was a long name. Plus he said it so fast in that excited tone of voice he used in order to brag about it. What about this even remotely resembled a volcano? It wasn’t even spicy! 

The sound of Galo’s laughter increased as soon as he noticed the look of confusion on his face. This is the exact same reaction he gets from everyone, and it got him every single time. It was indeed quite the mouthful to say, specially for those who weren’t used to it. “Inferno Volcano Mega Max pizza! Yours truly helped name this masterpiece.” 

That did not come to a surprise to him at all. It was totally something this guy would do. Lio had to facepalm at how ridiculous it was. _‘God he’s so proud of that name. What a dingus,’_ he thought. But he was an incredibly attractive dingus at that, so it evens itself out. That smile of his can win anyone over, and those arms! They were perfect for holding someone closely to him. What really amazed him though, was how small his waist was. You normally don’t see that with a build like his. This was just another trait of his that he liked. Was there something else that he hasn’t noticed yet? Well, he hasn’t seen him without any clothes on. There could be much more hiding underneath all of that. 

Galo closed up the empty pizza box, and set that aside. For once he didn’t finish a whole one all by himself. “I’m guessing you want me to cook for you, regardless of what the weather is like?” He asked with a smile. If it is for someone else, then he really doesn’t mind. He just gets lazy, or runs out of time to prepare meals for himself. 

Lio sprawled his legs out to give them a good stretch, and then planted his hands on the grass so that he could lean back a bit. “That would be nice, yes. I have already eaten the Mega Inferno--… No, that wasn’t it. The Volcano Mega.. Inferno.. Ahh! Forget it! It would be nice to have something different is what I am trying to say.” Homecooked meals are so much better. He can’t even remember the last time he was able to enjoy one. No one has ever offered to make him anything, and so now he felt somewhat excited for this. Just how good was he? He really wanted to know. 

Those legs again—so thin, that he could wrap his whole hand around just one of them. 

His heart jumped, and he licked his bottom lip. Galo loves how tiny he is. Also, he really would fit perfectly in his arms. It was still a shock to him that this was actually happening. They just met a week ago, and yet they were already planning a date. “….” Was it really that bizarre though? People go on dates even sooner than that. From the moment the blonde walked into his bar, he was hooked. There is no doubt about that. Even now as they stared at one another, he felt nothing but happiness. It’s not like anything serious needed to happen. This was to just have a nice meal with someone he was interested in. That’s it. And then they can decide what to do from there. 

Galo quickly looked away to try and hide another blush spreading on his face. “I can stick to Italian food, since you seemed to really like the pizza. Do you like wine?” It was better to play it safe, rather than make something the blonde doesn’t like. How awkward would that be? 

Magenta eyes softened. He could tell how nervous this was making him. It looks like they were in the same boat, because this was going to be a whole new experience for him as well. “You really are trying to fatten me up with all of those carbs, aren’t you? Heh! But yes, I do like wine. Don’t care what kind.” So instead of going to a nice restaurant, Galo was going to bring it to him? Also, he couldn’t remember the last time that he even had wine. Which kind did he prefer? There was one dryer than the other, but he wasn’t sure. Oh well, they were both tasty in his opinion. 

Galo sputtered at that first part. “I’m pretty sure you could get away with eating like, ten bowls of pasta and not gain a single pound! And even if you did, then oh well. You will still be Lio, regardless of how much you weigh. Now, can I have your number this time? If we’re going on a date, then you should be able to trust me with that much.” 

Lio stared at him for a long minute, processing everything he had just heard in his mind. There was no way he could possibly argue against that, because it actually made a lot of sense. There really wasn’t any harm in giving out his number. It was just him being paranoid, and he needed to stop that. He took his phone out of his pocket, and opened up his contacts. After pressing the right one, he typed out a short message before hitting the reply button. “I’ll block you if you mistreat it,” he warned. 

**“Himbo.”**

“And how exactly would I mistreat it? You’re so weird.” What was the big deal? Galo just didn’t get it. It’s not like he was going to call him constantly, or spam him with a ton of messages. Even if he wanted to, he would never have the time for that sort of thing. He _does_ have a life, after all. Upon hearing his phone go off, he too, took his out to check what it said. That was quicker than expected, but he was glad to finally be getting the blonde’s phone number. This whole time he has been waiting, which has affected his mood and behavior. His eyebrows scrunched together when he opened it up. 

“What’s a.. himbo?” He mumbled to himself. You could see the confusion on his face as he stared at it. This was a word he has never heard of before, and so he wasn’t sure if it was a good thing, or a bad thing. 

The blonde bit back a chuckle. His reaction was just so priceless! “Hm. Just look it up later on,” he responded with a wave of his hand. It will give him something to do when he is alone in his apartment. At least he finally gave out his number, which is rare for him to do. With everything that has happened in his life, he now struggles to trust people. It takes a lot to earn a spot in his heart. 

And Galo really did appreciate it! Now he can contact him whenever, which really excited him. He opened up his photo gallery, and sent him the selfie he took a little bit ago. “There! Now we’re even,” he said with a huge grin. Well he still has a picture of the blonde in his phone, so this only made it fair. 

Before Lio could question what the heck he was talking about, he saw the photo pop up in their conversation. He pushed his index finger against the screen to enlarge it, and when he did this, he blushed ever so slightly. _‘This must have been taken sometime before I showed up. Just what was he doing here all by himself?’_ It was silly, yet adorable at the same time. Clearly he wants to show off his love for the pizza, since he took a selfie with it in his mouth. Of course he would go and do something like that. He hit the save button on it, and locked his phone back up. Now it was saved in his own gallery for personal use. 

“So instead of being on a date with yourself, you were actually on one with the pizza? Got it,” he said while stuffing his phone back into his pocket. As much as he wanted to continue staring at that photo, he knew better than to do that right now. It was better to wait until there was no one else around. 

Galo pouted, folding his arms across his chest. “Very funny! Last I checked, you can’t date food.” That just sounded so absurd to him. Although, there might be someone out there willing to do something like that. You just never know. 

Some people are just really out there. 

Lio stood up then, brushing any grass or dirt that had gotten on his clothes. Thankfully you can’t see much due to wearing such dark colors. Had he worn white, then that would have been a whole different story. “Why were you checking in the first place?” He mused. The wind blew through his soft blonde hair, tousling it all over the place. He was quick to tuck some of it behind his ears. 

Majestic. That is the word that automatically came to mind when Galo saw this happen. It really was a nice change to be looking up at him like this. Inn spite of how nice it was, he couldn’t stay like this forever. Galo then got back up to his feet as well, not caring if there was anything on his pants. It’s not like he was rolling around in the mud. “I wasn’t being serious when saying that just now,” he mumbled. 

“I’m guessing you have to get back? Don’t want the other two thinking I kidnapped ya!” They already come off as being very protective of their boss, and he wanted to avoid feeling their wrath as much as possible. Again, there was nothing wrong with that. It was precious to have such close friends like that around. Besides, you can only do so much on your own. 

The blonde placed a hand on his hip. “They don’t even know I’m with you. And even if they did, are you really worried about upsetting them?” He asked with a smirk. 

Galo didn’t hesitate to nod his head at that question. “Well duh! They’re not gonna let me cook you an Italian dinner consisting of carbs and wine if I piss them off! Also, it’s kinda hard to date someone if that person’s friends hate you. Just sayin’!” If not now, then sometime down the road he will need their approval. That is, if they make it past the first date. But why wouldn’t they? 

Lio snorted, placing a hand over his mouth. “Good luck with that. Not saying they hate you or anything, but.. it takes a lot to gain their acceptance. Just don’t get all handsy with me when they’re around. _That_ is how you lose a hand.” Just telling them about his plans for Monday will be difficult. What were they going to say? How were they going to feel? He could already see their reactions in his mind, and it wasn’t good. The Burnish all believe that they should stick to their own people, and to never let outsiders in. It was just safer that way. Having already lived here for a few years, it still didn’t feel like home to them—like they didn’t belong. 

Did he just get permission to touch him otherwise? 

This caused Galo’s face to grow considerably warm. He fumbled with the pizza box as he tried to fold it in half, and awkwardly cleared his throat. “Definitely don’t wanna lose a hand! I need them both for my job.” Being a one-handed bartender would be impossible. How can you properly make the drinks, and then serve them? Not only that, but people might get weirded out by the sight of it alone. They will want to take their business somewhere else. 

A quiet chuckle could be heard from the Burnish. He began to make his way up the hill then, making sure to keep his pace slow so that they could still hear each other. The sidewalk wasn’t too far away from their current location. “Is that all you would be concerned about? You must really love your job.” 

“Of course I love my job! I get to meet a lot of cool, interesting, crazy, amazing, weird people! Seriously, I’ve seen it all! It sure beats sitting in an office, or bagging groceries for minimum wage. Sure there are some.. not so great things about the bar life, but the pros outweigh the cons! I enjoy working with others, and making them feel happy,” he explained with a soft smile on his face. It didn’t even require that much schooling, so he wasn’t up to his head in debt like most are. 

“Where do you work?” He asked, feeling curious. It’s strange how after a couple of encounters, he still didn’t know this. It felt like something he should have learned sooner. He goes on and on about himself, but it is never the other way around. _’He sure doesn’t say much about himself, huh? I wonder why that is. Just what is he afraid of? Is he trying to hide something from me?’_ It takes a lot to scare someone like himself off, so whatever it is was probably nothing. There was nothing to worry about. 

Lio’s body tensed up upon hearing that, and he clenched his jaw. Giving out details on his personal life made him feel uncomfortable. If he isn’t careful enough, then he will end up saying too much. But deep down he knew that this couldn’t continue for too much longer. Eventually everything was going to come out. And when that happens, it can go either way. He didn’t even want to think about that right now. “I.. I don’t have a job,” he responded quietly. 

Crap! Did he go too far this time? The atmosphere around them became tense, and he wasn’t sure what to say at first. Galo nervously scratched the side of his head. “If you ever need a place to crash at, or a hot meal to eat, don’t hesitate to contact me. I got a couch that folds out into a bed, and there is always food in the fridge. I’ll send you my address in a little bit for Monday, so don’t be afraid to take advantage of that.” He lightly slapped a hand onto his shoulder, and grinned. 

“I like how you just assume I’m homeless and starving.” That was sort of the case for him, but he didn’t need to know that. Lio wasn’t ready to open up about that quite yet. Still, he greatly appreciated the offer. No one outside of the Burnish has ever been so nice, and caring towards him. It almost seemed to good to be true. 

How does someone like him exist in this world? 

Galo’s eyes widened in slight horror. Is that how he really came off just now? “N-no! Of course not Lio! I just wanted you to know that if you ever need anything, that I am here—that I have space for one more person if you’re ever in trouble, or struggling.” 

Lio stared directly into his eyes. To be honest, it would be great to have his own bed or couch to sleep in. Being squished in between Gueira and Meis wasn’t a problem, but sometimes he just wanted his own space to stretch out, and relax. It helps that they are like family. If he had to do it with anyone else, he would resort to making himself comfortable on the floor instead. “I see. Well, thank you for the offer. I will keep that in mind.” He walked over to the sidewalk then, stopping just before his bike that was parked right alongside it. The helmet hung from one of the handlebars, just swaying in the light breeze. 

He slid it off, and plopped it right on top of his head. “I have some business to take care of, and I’m not sure how long that will take me. So I may or may not stop by for a quick drink over the weekend. It all depends,” he shrugged. 

“….” Was he seeing things clearly? Galo rubbed his eyes, and opened them wide afterward. Yes, he was indeed looking at the same motorcycle that he was admiring just last week. Who would have thought that it was Lio’s this whole time? If he can afford something like this, then he definitely was not homeless. And now he felt like a huge idiot for implying such a thing in the first place. _‘Even the helmet is badass! What the hell?!’_ Yet again he was left feeling amazed by this guy. 

“I didn’t know this was your bike! Where do you even get something like this?” He was in pure awe over this masterpiece, as he walked up to it in one long stride. There didn’t appear to be a single scratch in the shiny black chrome, and the seat looked very comfortable to sit in. If he owned this bad boy, he would drive it all over the city on it! 

When the helmet was fastened onto his head, Lio turned his body to face the bartender. This revealed a rather proud smirk on his lips. “This is Detroit. Gueira, Meis, and myself all created our bikes together. You won’t find another one like ours.” That was the best way he could put things, without giving too much away. Since theirs are a one-of-a-kind, they draw in a lot of attention. And if someone tries to copy either one of them, then they can just switch things up to make them more unique. For now that wasn’t an issue, so he wasn’t worried about it. 

There really was no other bike like this one, so Galo believed it one-hundred percent. Now he wondered what the other two looked like. Were they similar in some ways? Or were they completely different? Suppose Lio’s is bigger and better, since he _is_ the leader of Mad Burnish. “Wow. You actually named it. But, Detroit is very fitting! I never thought to name mine. Maybe I should? Ah, but mine is basically garbage compared to yours.” 

Lio just shook his head. “There is nothing wrong with your bike, Galo. It runs just fine, and I like the colors. If I didn’t have this one, then I would gladly ride yours. Trust me when I say I have seen my fair share of garbage bikes.” He hopped onto his own after saying that, and adjusted himself so that he was sitting on it correctly. Then he reached up to grab a hold of the handle bars. 

“Get on. I’ll take you for a quick ride through the city.” He could tell this was something Galo wanted. It’s just that he didn’t have the guts to outright ask him. 

It just sounded like he was in such a hurry before. What changed? Galo looked around, and then ran over to the nearest trash bin to throw away the empty pizza box. When that was done and taken care of, he made his way back over to him. _‘Wait, I have to get behind him this time. That means I will have to wrap my arms around his waist. It’s so small though. What if I squeeze too hard, and injure him?’_ Sometimes he forgets his own strength, and he was afraid of it happening now of all times. He gulped, and hesitantly lowered himself onto the bike. Usually he is the one driving people around, so he wasn’t used to this at all. Well to be fair, he has only given Aina and Lucia rides. His male friends just thought it was weird, which is totally understandable. 

“….” He leaned in ever so slightly, and placed his hands onto Lio’s hips as gently as he could. God they looked ginormous in comparison to his small body. And because the bottom half of his torso was exposed, he could feel his soft skin through the fishnet. His heart began to pound in his chest. At least this gave him an excuse to touch him, but still. This was making him feel all nervous, and awkward. It is one thing to swing your arm around a friend, and then to touch someone you barely know like this. _‘He smells nice,’_ he thought. Unfortunately the helmet was covering up all of his hair, so he couldn’t get a whiff of it. That was a little disappointing, but not worth complaining about. 

“You’re going to fall off holding onto me like that. Here—” Lio grabbed his wrists, and brought his arms around so that they were now fully wrapped around his waist. He didn’t want to be treated like some delicate flower. Just because he is small, doesn’t mean he is also frail. 

“Hold on tightly,” he warned, before starting up his motorcycle. It was loud, but oh did it sound wonderful! And then without any further-a-do, he took off at full speed. He zipped in between the other vehicles, since he didn’t have the patience to wait for them. _‘I can feel his warmth radiating through me all over.’_ This guy could act as someone’s personal heater, especially in the wintertime when it gets really cold out. 

Galo nearly gasped at how fast the blonde took off. And if he wasn’t holding onto him properly, he really would have fallen off just now. “A-are you crazy?! You’re going to get pulled over if you don’t slow down!” He shouted. The cops are thick in this area. 

That wasn’t enough to scare Lio. In fact, he ended up going faster in response to that—taking a sharp turn in order to cut off an oncoming truck. “Then I’ll lose them! They can’t catch me!” He was smirking underneath his helmet, and it was a damn shame that the other couldn’t see it. By now him and the other Burnish were used to running away from the police force. 

“You’re crazy!” He shot back at him. It is hard to shake off the cops once they start following you, and he really didn’t want Lio to get in trouble. And it really doesn’t help that his bike sticks out from everything else. It would be easy for them to find it. 

Does he always drive like a maniac? 

Lio snuck a quick glance back at him, and chuckled. The expression he held was quite funny. _‘He worries too much,’_ he thought with a shake of his head. Clearly a certain someone doesn’t enjoy life to its fullest. Well that was about to change, now that he is in his life. As he turned his gaze ahead again, he took another sharp turn. “Nothing wrong with that!” He replied. 

Of course he would say that. Galo had to disagree, since he has seen his fair share of crazies. That is what happens when you work in a bar—you deal with all types of drunks. But a lot of the time these people had much more in their system. The amount of drugs he has found on the floor, and in the bathrooms was astounding! Thankfully no one has overdosed on his watch yet. Once that day comes, however, it is going to be very devastating. That is something he will never, no matter the situation, touch. It just wasn’t worth it. Not only does it ruin your life and bonds with others, but also your health. If he is having a rough day, then he resorts to having a drink or two. That is all he needs in order to wind down. 

His hold on Lio tightened slightly, and he leaned in closer so that he could hear him better. “I see you’re not wearing leather today! Didn’t think you owned anything else,” he said in a joking manner. Was there anything that didn’t look good on him? He was pretty sure that he could wear a potato sack, and still look fabulous in it. It still made him wonder what he would look like in bright colors. 

To be honest, Lio never takes anyone for a ride. This is because all of the Burnish have their own bikes, so it wasn’t necessary to share one with someone else. Having such warm and strong arms snaked around his waist like this made him feel something very unfamiliar. Just what was it? Why couldn’t he put a name on it? It might be because he has never experienced such a feeling before. If that is the case, then it is no wonder why he couldn’t figure it out. He didn’t even realize how hard he was gripping onto the handle bars. “Well, you have never seen my wardrobe!” 

Galo scoffed out a small laugh. That was very true. He really had no idea what his wardrobe consisted of. This made him feel even more curious. “Maybe you can show me sometime.” That came out deeper than expected, and it even made him blush in embarrassment. Just where the heck did that come from? 

Yes, this even caught Lio off guard. The way his voice sounded just now sent a shiver down his spine. God he wanted to hear it again! He cleared his throat. “It’s going to take more than that to get into my pants!” He swerved over to the right to get in front of a slow car, and then back over to the left to zip down the road. 

That made the blush on Galo’s cheeks deepen to a darker shade of red. “I’m not trying to get into your pants! I-I mean, not right now at least. I want to get to know you more before we do any of _that_. There is still a lot about you that I want to learn.” This was really important to him. How can he just sleep with someone he just met? As attractive as the blonde may be, he wanted to take things slow. And there was nothing wrong with that. Why rush into things anyways? They’re young, and still have most of their lives ahead of them. 

What a gentleman. 

Lio’s stomach flopped. How did he manage to meet such a great guy? _‘I’m sorry Galo, but there is only so much I can tell you. I don’t think you will ever be ready to hear everything.’_ For now he just wanted to be adventurous, and to live like any other human being on this planet. As if he wanted him of all people to look at him any differently—to view him as some sort of monster. “It won’t be that easy getting information out of me.” 

No challenge was too great for Galo! He bumped his forehead against the Burnish’s helmet in a playful way. “That’s fine! Just tell me when you’re ready. You’ll come to realize that it isn’t easy to get rid of me either. You’re basically stuck with me, so get used to it!” 

As he pulled over to the side of the road, Lio placed both of his feet onto the ground. They were in front of Fiery Sauce, which wasn’t that far away from the lake they were just at. It didn’t appear to be too busy in there for the time being. Day drinking wasn’t as fun, so he can see why people were waiting until later on tonight. “I wouldn’t object to more selfies-- _just saying._ ” It didn’t matter if there was food in his mouth. As long as he gets to see his face, then all is good. 

When Galo realized where they were, he took that as a hint for him to get off of the bike. This was a nice spot to be dropped off at, because he left his own at the pizza shop. That was also close by. It is a shame that it had to end so soon. Now that he was standing alongside him, he flipped the little window up on the blonde’s helmet so that he could see his eyes. “Only if you send me some as well,” he said with a wink. 

This made Lio flinch slightly, but only because he wasn’t expecting it. When their eyes met, he felt himself getting lost in a pool of teal. That color clashed beautifully with his blue hair. “I don’t really take selfies, but I’ll give it a try.” He will do it only for him, and no one else. 

Galo flashed him a bright smile in response to that. That is what he wanted to hear! “I can already tell you’re a photogenic person. It’ll be easy-peasy for ya! For starters, you can always take one on Detroit.” Now that he thinks about it, that name really suited it. Did Gueira and Meis have names for their bikes as well? If so, then what were they? Maybe someday he will ask. 

Only creepy perverts try to take his photo. And he never had a reason to take his own before, so this was going to be new to him. In no way was it a bad thing. This is just something he will have to work on. “Got it. I’ll see what I can do for these.. selfies.” It even sounded weird to him. 

Weren’t they too old to be using a word like that? 

Parting ways was harder than he thought it would be. If only they could stay here and talk some more, but he knew that would only cause trouble. He doesn’t want to piss off the blonde’s two closest friends. Galo stuffed his hands into his pants pockets, getting all shy all of a sudden. “Good! If you can’t stop by my workplace, then I will see you on Monday.” This was really happening! For the first time in his life, he was actually excited to cook. It made him want to go all out. 

Lio examined his posture while sitting there, a smile spreading on his lips. It really would be nice to spend some more time with him. Despite cutting things short, it was still fun sitting on the grass while eating a delicious pizza. “If all else fails, then yes, I will see you on Monday. Until then, take care Galo Thymos.” He enjoyed saying his name, for it rolled off of his tongue pleasantly. Now it was time to head back to where the other two were, before they set out in search of him. He wasn’t ready to tell them of his plans yet. Once they find out, they are going to lose their minds. It was just something he didn’t want to deal with right now. It wasn’t for another few days, and so he didn’t want things to be tense between them until then. 

But it sure did give him something to look forward to!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just started using my twitter account! I'm still getting the hang of things, but I am on there a lot now~ You can find me on @Skelakitty92


	4. Chapter 4

Gueira and Meis were absolutely _furious_! Just an hour ago they were informed of their boss’s dinner date. Why it wasn’t brought up beforehand, they had no idea. Did it really never occur to him to mention it at least once, while they rode their bikes throughout the city all weekend long? Or did it just slip his mind? Whatever the reason may be, it would have been nice to receive more of a warning. There was no denying the fact that both him and that damned bartender really connected the night they met, but it didn’t mean he could be trusted so easily! Straying outside of the Burnish can potentially be dangerous, and most of the time it just wasn’t worth the risk. Those “outsiders” could never understand a thing about their gang, and the struggles they go through on a daily basis. 

On the other hand, shouldn’t they trust their leader despite not approving of the situation? Sure what he is doing was pretty dumb, but who were they to judge? And if he gets hurt in the end, then it will just be another lesson learned. What makes this even worse, is the fact that neither one of them knows where this guy lives. Following him there was just out of the question, since he would be able to sense them nearby. What were they supposed to do for the time being, sit around and wait for him to come back home? But what if he decides to spend the night there? If so, then that would only mean one thing. 

Hopefully he has enough sense in that big head of his to not cross that line. 

There was nothing wrong with having some fun! There is a lot of responsibility behind being the Mad Burnish’s leader, and sometimes things can get too overwhelming for him to bear. Still, he holds it all in for the sake of his people, and not wanting to be viewed as “weak”. Where was his much deserved break? Everything falls onto him, and so once in a while he would just like to take some time for himself. Was that really too much to ask for? Can he really not go out, and explore new places—new _people_? It is but a mere homecooked meal, prepared by a total idiot. What could go wrong with that? Well, more like an _insanely_ attractive idiot at that. 

Was this excitement that filled Lio Fotia’s very core? It was almost as if he couldn’t get to this guy’s apartment fast enough. As he sped down the busy streets of Promepolis, he made sure to check back every so often just to make sure that he wasn’t being followed. As much as he loves his best friends, now really wasn’t the time for them to be tagging along. He swerved in between vehicles that were going too slow for his liking, and then took a sharp turn. Better to arrive early than late, right? Maybe once this is done and over with, he can come up with a proper apology for how he went about this. Even he knows that saying something sooner would have been better, rather than throwing it onto them at the last minute. However, part of him just didn’t want to give them the chance to try and talk him out of it. This is something he, surprisingly, really wanted and looked forward to all weekend long. 

Upon arriving at his destination, he parked his bike and hopped off. His fluffy blonde hair bounced when pulling the black helmet off, and he tucked it underneath his arm. This was a nicer part of the city, so he already felt a bit out of place. It should have been expected, what with the amount of tips his date makes at his job. It’s not like he was rich or anything, but he wasn’t exactly poor either. He just has enough to live comfortably is all—more than he himself has ever had. _‘Why do I feel so nervous? This is just a dinner…’_ He examined the complex one last time, before walking up to the front doors. Thankfully he didn’t need to be buzzed first in order to step inside. And he felt especially grateful to actually see an elevator there instead of stairs, because apparently this guy lives on the third floor. 

Meanwhile… 

“Ahh! They’re not done yet.” Galo slid the tray of garlic knots back into the oven, and set the timer for another five minutes. Serving undercooked food was not an option! Other than that everything was coming together smoothly. His place smelled incredible, and he only hoped that everything tasted just as amazing. His blue mohawk was pulled back into a ponytail, despite this being his day off. It helps to keep it out of his face while in the kitchen like this, and to prevent any strays from getting into anything. And to avoid any splatters from getting onto his clothes, he wore an apron that was given to him by Aina herself. It was a bright pink color, but that didn’t bother him in the slightest. This was a gift from a friend, so you’re damn right he was going to wear it with pride! 

Who says men can’t wear pink anyways? 

After having busted his ass off these past few days, it sure was nice to finally be off. It was a little disappointing that he didn’t get a special visit, but he understood that it wasn’t a for sure thing to begin with. Still, it would have really brightened his night when things were so hectic at the bar. At least they were back to having a full staff again! Now that Lucia has returned to work, it sure has been a huge life-saver. The regulars missed her as well, and were very happy to see her behind that counter making drinks once more. Both her and Galo were probably the most outgoing of the group, and the others have acknowledged this. Without them, they wouldn’t get the amount of business that they currently do. Being friends with each other plays a huge part in everything too. 

After throwing a lid on top of the pot, he turned the stove on low to keep the pasta warm. Then he flung the cupboard doors open above to search for the right bottle of wine. Well it’s not like he had a collection of them just sitting in there! Just a couple of different kinds, in which he ended up choosing a Merlot for tonight’s meal. To be honest, he can’t remember the last time he even drank this stuff. “This should do!” He beamed, and set it down onto the counter so that he could grab the glasses for it. Those were also a gift from Aina, since she noticed he didn’t have the proper drinkware when visiting him a while ago. When it is just himself, he really doesn’t care what type of glass it goes into. It all tastes the same, regardless of what the liquid is poured into. But they do come in handy for the rare occasions he does have company over—like today. 

“Do you always leave your door unlocked? How bold of you, Thymos,” the deep voice mused. It was enough to make the bartender jump a little from where he stood. Thank _God_ he had a good grip on the two glasses in his hands, or else there would have been an accident to clean up. When he whirled around to face the blonde, his large blue eyes widened. His choice of attire was simply beautiful, and he couldn’t usher out the right words to form a compliment. For the time being, his mind had quite literally gone blank. He had on an all-white bellamy shirt, that was tucked into pitch-black regency fall front trousers. And wrapped around his thin neck was a black velvet choker, accompanied with knee-high boots, with buckles at each side. As usual, he had on those exact same gloves that just barely covered his small hands. 

His poor heart. 

A smirk appeared on the Burnish’s lips, as he took in the other’s appearance. “Nice apron. It suits you.” This was said in a joking manner, but deep down it seriously looked great on him. His sparkling magenta eyes took in the surroundings, and noticed that this was a decent-sized kitchen. There is enough room for them both to be in here without feeling squished. Not that he knew how to cook or anything. He wouldn’t even need his flames to start a fire, if he so much as attempted such a thing on his own. Yeah, he really didn’t want to burn this guy’s apartment down. 

Finally after gathering his thoughts together, Galo was able to respond. His thick, muscular arms folded across his broad chest, and he huffed out rather loudly. “Well I knew you were on your way. Figured you could just invite yourself in, which I see you did. And what is that supposed to mean?!” He was only slightly offended by that last statement. It felt like forever since they last saw each other, so he couldn’t help but also feel happy. 

It still wasn’t safe to leave your door unlocked. But then again, who was stupid enough to break in with an owner like this? Talk about asking for a death wish. Lio had to tear his gaze away from how the sleeves of his t-shirt strained against his arms, and cleared his throat. “It means that you are a.. _colorful_ person,” he answered. 

Galo tilted his head, and blinked. There was still some confusion written on his face. “Oh…” So that was a compliment then? Shrugging, he reached behind his neck to untie the first set of string, and then worked on the other one that was wrapped around his waist. This wasn’t needed anymore, since everything was done being prepared. Once it was fully off, he walked over to hang it back up on the hook where it belongs. It was a little dirty, but he can just throw it in the washing machine tomorrow when he does the rest of his laundry. 

“Go sit your pretty butt down at the table! I’ll pour ya some of this bad boy right here,” he said while swiping the bottle of wine from behind him. In the other he carefully wrapped his fingers around the stems of both glasses. From there he raised them into the air with the biggest grin on his face. 

Lio raised a brow at this, and eventually, let out a quiet chuckle. It is official—he is attracted to idiots. “Are you in that much of a hurry to get me drunk?” He teased. It wasn’t hard for him to see the good in people. It was a sort of natural talent for him, so to say. Because of this, he wasn’t one bit worried about being intoxicated around this guy. Even if by some chance he were to try and hurt him, or take advantage of him in a state like that, he would be quick to regret it. When sitting down at the round wooden table, he leaned back against the chair, crossing one slender leg over the other. 

“And do you always call other men ‘pretty’?” His lips twitched when asking this, as he tried to fight back another chuckle from escaping. _‘Now that I think about it, his place is clean and well organized. Definitely not what I was expecting…’_ For some reason he viewed him as being a slob, so seeing how he really lives was shocking. 

As soon as Galo placed those items onto the table, he had to go and retrieve a wine opener. How else was he going to get that thing open? While digging through one of the drawers, he paused to look up at the blonde. “Uh, no. I said there was gonna be wine, didn’t I? Unless you plan on drinking the entire bottle yourself.. Which I will not allow, because you gotta make it back home in one piece! If anything happens to ya, then those friends of yours are gonna beat my ass to a pulp!” He has only met the two, but even he knows that there were others in the Mad Burnish. It _is_ a biker gang, after all. 

A gang that a lot of people seem to dislike. 

“I don’t find any other guys to be pretty, so nope! It’s just a Lio thing,” he winked. It took some more digging, but he was able to find the wine opener underneath a pile of junk. This goes to show how long it has been since he last used it. Again, he normally doesn’t drink this stuff. It is mainly here for whenever he has guests over, or in this case, a date. 

That last comment almost made Lio blush. How true was that? There are plenty of attractive people out there. However, what he said about Gueira and Meis was priceless. Was he really that afraid of them? Or was it just out of respect? Either way, he found it to be absolutely adorable! As he sat there relaxing in his claimed spot, he watched as the bartender effortlessly popped the cork right out of the bottle. “That would really boost their egos. They so desperately wanted to come here tonight, but obviously you don’t bring your friends along on a date.” There was more to it than that, but he didn’t want to ruin the mood by discussing how truly upset both of them were over this. It was for the best to leave certain pieces of information out. Technically he wasn’t lying—just choosing not to say certain things. 

There was no harm in that, right? 

Galo filled the glasses about a third of the way, before setting the bottle aside. “I can give them the leftovers. I’m sure they’d still appreciate that!” He can only imagine how hard it was for him separate from those two. They must really enjoy being together at all times. If you ask him, that was pretty sweet! Having such a strong and close friendship like that is so precious. It made him wonder what the other Burnish were like. 

No time was wasted in picking up the glass of wine, and bringing it up to his full lips. Lio doesn’t get to drink liquor very often, so he was going to cherish every sip of it. _‘They would love a home-cooked meal more than anything,’_ he thought while tilting his head back, allowing the warm liquid to slide down his throat. The taste was actually quite nice, and that is why he immediately went in for a second swig. “You are too kind,” he said quietly. Part of him was being serious when saying that. Just how many people have taken advantage of his kindness already? He didn’t even want to think about it. 

By now Galo was already opening the oven to pull out the garlic knots. Each one of them had a nice golden brown color to them, which meant that they were done cooking. Once setting those aside, he took the lid off of the pot that sat on the stove. The aroma wafting from it made his mouth water! “I hope you like spaghetti carbonara!” He pulled out a pair of tongs from the drawer beside him, and clamped them together a few times while looking back at the blonde. 

Lio’s gaze drifted down to the bartender’s ass, as they were being nearly suffocated in those dark blue jeans. It shaped the lower half of him so deliciously, that he couldn’t help but lick at his lips. “Never heard of it.” Yes he was still listening. It’s just that he couldn’t help but appreciate what was in front of him in all of its glory. 

That caught him by surprise, and Galo had to take a moment to fully process it. “You haven’t?! Man, you really must be living under a rock! No worries though! I’m sure you’re gonna love this masterpiece.” He scooped a mountain of it onto their plates, and then placed three garlic knots around the bottom. And then, as carefully as he could, slid his hands underneath each one to bring over to the table. From there he walked straight over to the table, plopping them down onto their spots. 

“….” Wow that sure was a lot of food. What with having to live off of canned foods that you can barely afford, Lio never gets the luxury of eating to his hearts content like this. It made him feel guilty in a way. How come he got so lucky, compared to the others who were probably rationing out their dinner as they speak? Should he really be here enjoying himself—stuffing his face with a home-cooked meal, while the others are struggling? It felt like he abandoned them, as silly as that sounds. Up until now they did everything together, and yet here he was, enjoying himself with a non-Burnish. The others were going to disapprove of this just as much as Gueira and Meis do. 

One by one he took his sleek black gloves off, and laid them out on the chair beside him. “So, you made all of this yourself? I’m impressed.” Everything looked fantastic, despite it being slopped into a giant pile in the center of the plate. But really though, he had no right to complain about presentation. As long as it tastes great, then that is all that truly matters! He picked up one of the garlic knots, and brought it up to examine. It was hot to the touch, but overall had a nice texture—soft and squishy. He sank his teeth into the dough, and ripped off a small chunk. Instantly the flavor exploded all over his tongue, and his eyes widened. Clearly these weren’t store-bought. 

Just how much time and effort went into this dinner? 

Galo was grinning rather proudly, as he reached over to pick up his wine glass. He sloshed the liquid inside of it a bit, before taking a small sip. “Judging by the look on your face, I’m gonna guess that you like it?” He glanced up and into those magenta eyes with a piercing stare of his own then—lips still pressed against the rim of the glass. 

_‘Why is he looking at me like that?’_ Lio thought, just as he was about to take another bite. Instead he pulled it away from his mouth, and set it back down onto his plate. Then he grabbed the fork that was sitting on top of a perfectly-folded napkin, and stuck it into the messy pile of pasta, twirling a good amount of it onto the end. “Can you wait until I have tried everything first?” He asked, all the while staring right back at him with an intensity of his own. 

Okay he wasn’t expecting that. Galo smiled nervously, and brought his hand up to rub the back of his head. “Eheh. Sorry about that! Got a little impatient there,” he mumbled. A light blush spread across his face in embarrassment. It isn’t often that he gets to cook for someone else, so it was hard to contain the excitement that he felt. 

Lio just shook his head, the faintest of smiles gracing his lips at that. Give it to someone like this big dork to be on the edge of his seat over something like this. “Obviously.” He stuck the fork-full of spaghetti carbonara into his mouth, chewing slowly so that he could savor all of the flavors that mingled together. There was a lot to take in— the salty pancetta, and melty parmesan cheese that was grated on top really stuck out to him the most. Not only that, but the noodles were done just the way he likes them. And the sauce! It was so creamy, and decadent! It is a real shame that he hasn’t had this stuff until now. Just how much has he been missing out on? What else can this guy make to impress him? 

That would require more dinner dates, though. 

He swiped the napkin from beside his plate, and used it to wipe away any sauce that got on his face. Yes, even someone like him has table manners. Although the same can’t be said for the pig in front of him, who was just shoveling everything in like there was no tomorrow. His cheeks were stuffed like a chipmunk’s! A blonde eyebrow twitched, and he sighed heavily. _‘He’s going to choke.’_ Now that would be an awful way to end a date. He made it a point to poke both of his cheeks at the same time, hoping he would get the hint. “I don’t see the point in living off of pizza, when you can cook this good…” It must be sheer laziness. That is the only explanation that came to mind. 

This is how Galo always eats, especially when he is very hungry. It was like he couldn’t get it into his stomach fast enough. Thankfully he has never choked on his food— _yet_. Upon feeling those warm fingers on his cheeks, he leaned back to cover his mouth with his hand. He took this chance to chew all of the food in his mouth before swallowing it, making sure that he didn’t miss anything that could get lodged in his throat. How awkward would that be? “Pizza is life, okay? It’s cheap, super delicious, and doesn’t require any cooking!” He responded with a huff. 

And then it all came together. 

“So you like it then?” He asked in an all too cheerful tone of voice. His gorgeous teal eyes were _dazzling_ , as he loomed over the table with a smile that spread from ear to ear. 

What the heck was this? Lio stared, wide-eyed, at the handsome bartender in complete awe. The way his heart trashed about inside of his chest was a bit concerning, but he tried to play it cool regardless of the uncomfortable feeling. “Yes,” was all he managed to get out. His gaze fell to the arm riddled with scars, and it almost made him frown. _‘It must have been so painful…’_ Knowing those were created by a Burnish only made it worse. How can someone be so forgiving over something so severe like this? If he were in his shoes, he would still be angry. But getting burned like this wasn’t a possibility for him and his people. They can literally stick any part of themselves into a fire, and not feel a thing. It definitely comes in handy when consuming hot food and beverages. 

He pressed his fingertips against one of the scars, and very slowly, trailed the outline of it. _‘These don’t look that old.’_ If only he knew who caused them! Although, what would he even do with that information? Punish them? It probably wasn’t even their fault, since it is hard for them to control their flames at times. “….” 

Galo laid his hand over the other’s, and smiled softly at him. It felt nice to be touched in such a gentle way like this. “I can put my sleeve on if ya want! Don’t wanna make you feel a certain way when looking at these,” he suggested. It’s just that when in the comfort of his own home, he didn’t want to put anything over his arm. No one else up until now was around to see it, and he figured it wouldn’t be a problem with the blonde. But maybe he shouldn’t have assumed that in the first place? 

This motion made Lio tense up for the first couple of seconds, before allowing himself to relax a little. He did, however, withdraw his hand before responding. “No, that is not necessary. I just didn’t expect them to be so.. so…” What was the word? Last thing he wanted to do, was offend the very person who did so much for him. He lifted his glass, and chased down the rest of his wine. 

Well as long as it wasn’t a problem, then he won’t worry about it. Galo grabbed the bottle of Merlot from beside him, and poured some more into the blonde’s glass. “Accidents happen, Lio. Does it suck that I have to cover it up all the time? Sure! But do I let it bring me down? Of course not! I’m alive and healthy, so what more can I really ask for? It could have been much worse, and that is something I can’t ever forget.” 

Large, doll-like eyes stared at the dark liquid while taking all of that in. What he heard made absolute sense! But that still didn’t make it any easier to accept. “If you ask me, that person didn’t seem human. What if that really was the case? Would you still be forgiving of the being who scarred you so badly?” He asked a bit too seriously. 

Where was all of this coming from? Was he really affected by this _that_ much? 

Blue eyebrows furrowed together at the sudden question, and it took Galo a solid minute for him to come up with an answer. “Eh? Not human? Like.. as in _aliens_?! Well this conversation took a weird turn,” he muttered. For some reason he was oddly interested in it, though. That is why he continued without further hesitation. He spun an enormous amount of noodles onto his fork, and brought it up to his lips. 

“I mean, would that really make a difference? Even if she was some sort of spooky alien from another planet, she seemed genuinely kind. And I could tell that she didn’t want to hurt me in the first place. I dunno, both good and bad exist in all species. At least, that is what I like to believe,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders. It all depends on each individual. 

Okay, so maybe he wasn’t a total idiot after all. Lio picked up the same garlic knot he bit into, and squished it a good few times. “You’re telling me you wouldn’t be afraid in the slightest? You don’t know what that girl is capable of. For all you know, she can be a killer. It would be for the best if you stop trusting everyone so easily!” Why was he getting upset over this? There was no hiding it in the way his voice sounded, either. 

Galo blinked. Yes, his date’s behavior was strange indeed. Why was he getting so invested in this? “I don’t wanna go through life feeling afraid of everyone, Lio. If this chick is somehow an evil alien who wants to abduct me for human experimenting, then I will just find out the hard way.” It just sounded so insanely absurd, that it made him want to laugh. 

This wasn’t meant to be taken as some sort of joke, but perhaps it can’t be helped. Lio should stop himself before he says too much. He clicked his tongue at the bartender’s response. _‘Let it go. He has no idea what he is talking about.’_ Deep down it actually meant a lot to him. The fact that this guy can welcome just about anyone with open arms was truly heartwarming. Never has he met anyone like this before—someone so completely and utterly accepting, sweet, and forgiving. If only his friends could see this, because then maybe their views on him would change drastically. Unfortunately it would take a lot of convincing, and even then that won’t guarantee anything. 

“Fair enough,” he quietly said. Living in fear really is exhausting, and he would hate for him of all people to experience such a horrible thing. If only himself and the other Burnish could escape it. However as long as they all live here, that feeling will never go away—they will never _fit in_. 

Now the atmosphere felt all funny between them, and Galo hated it! This wasn’t how he wanted his first date to turn out. And just like that his face lit up, and he snapped his fingers loudly. “I know! Wait right here—” He bolted right out of his chair to disappear into the living room. It was probably rude of him to give the blonde no chance to say anything first, but oh well. It’s not like he planned on being gone for very long anyways. As a matter of fact, he ended up returning just two minutes later with something draped over his arm. There was a proud grin plastered on his face while approaching the table. 

He removed said article of clothing, but only so that he could put it on. After sliding his arms through each of the sleeves, he adjusted the black leather jacket to fit him better—straightening it out in all the right places. It was a little tight around certain areas, but overall comfortable enough to wear on a daily basis. “What do ya think? And look!” As he spun around, he used both of his hands to point at the dragon patch that had been sewn directly in the middle. Also no, he didn’t own one of these before. This meant that he had to take a special trip to a clothing store, which was sort of difficult to do during his hectic weekend. 

Lio nearly choked on the noodles that he had crammed into his mouth, just seconds prior to this unveiling. A part of him always knew that this guy would look incredibly hot in darker clothes like this, but damn! His appearance literally took his breath away. Needless to say, leather definitely suited the guy! And to see the Mad Burnish’s patch on it only made things ten times better. When he turned back around to face him, he felt his stomach flop. _‘Fuck,’_ he immediately thought. 

And oh did he want to fuck him. 

Once taking a sip of wine to help wash down his food, he rubbed at the side of his face. “You really did it, Galo Thymos. You put another gang’s patch on your own jacket—a jacket that you specifically bought for this alone, might I add. You’re nuts…” No one else does this sort of thing. It was so bizarre and just unheard of, that he began to chuckle. He is lucky that the Mad Burnish won’t go out of their way to harm him. That is, as long as he doesn’t give them a reason to. Even he wasn’t stupid enough to do something like that. 

What was so funny about this? Albeit a little confused, Galo still appreciated hearing the blonde’s angelic laugh nonetheless. “Keh! I’m just supporting someone who I find to be very cool, and interesting! What’s wrong with that? Honestly, you should be flattered that I’m advertising the very gang that represents itself as a giant dragon made out of flames! It’s so different—so _unique_!” He shot back. 

Lio smacked his hand against his face. Was he being serious right now? “There is a much deeper meaning behind that patch. And I chose those colors for an equally deep reason,” he pointed out. If the others see this, what will they think? How will they _feel_? Maybe he made a mistake in giving it away. This guy was just blindly following the Mad Burnish, not knowing what they stood for, or how they formed. 

“I’m sure there is! But you have to admit, it’s pretty cute! I love the shapes and vibrant colors that were used to make it. And well, it gave me an excuse to buy a leather jacket! I always thought these were badass, but wasn’t sure if I could pull one off.” Galo sank back down into his chair, and chugged the remaining wine in his glass. Yup, it still tasted horrible. 

Said Burnish ran his fingers through soft strands of blonde hair, and held his hand in place while staring directly into the other’s eyes. “I remember a certain someone making fun of me for the amount of leather I wear. I wonder what has changed their mind,” he said with a amused smirk. 

Galo tossed his head back and laughed. “Oh come on! I never meant any of that in a bad way! It anything, it looks great on ya!” His eyes flickered down to meet with the blonde’s stare, and he smiled warmly in response to it. _‘Although what he is wearing now looks fantastic on him,’_ he added in his mind. Those poofy sleeves, and high-waisted pants fit his small frame wonderfully. 

That smile sure was dangerous, huh? 

It felt like he was staring into his _soul_. 

Damn it! Lio couldn’t help but notice how warm his cheeks were growing, and cursed under his breath. It wasn’t often that someone incites this type of reaction out of him, and oh how frustrating it was! He snatched the bottle of wine, and poured his glass halfway full. Maybe he can just blame his blush on the amount of liquor he has consumed? Yeah, that sounds like the perfect excuse. “It looks great on you too, Thymos,” he mumbled out. That isn’t the right word he would use in this situation, but he already felt embarrassed enough as it is. No need to add more fuel to that. 

Hearing that compliment just now made Galo blush hard. And here he was, all worried that it wouldn’t look good on him. Turns out it had the opposite effect! He stared at the food in front of him, whilst scratching the side of his head. “Really?” 

God his bashfulness was _infectious_! Never has Lio wanted to kiss someone so badly before. Drumming his fingers impatiently on the wooden tabletop, he sucked down the entirety of his wine. Once it was completely empty, he sort of slammed it back down with too much force. However, after a few more seconds passed by, his facial expression slowly softened. “Yes, really. Are you going to pierce your ears next?” 

Galo blinked. And then he blinked again. Did he hear him correctly just now? Surely he did. There is no way he was drunk already. It takes more than just some wine to get him into that state of mind. “Eh? Pierce.. my ears? W-why would I do that?!” He grabbed both of his earlobes when saying this, as if to protect them from being punctured. Yeah, it was pretty stupid of him to do. 

That reaction was _gold_ , and Lio found himself chuckling because of it. He squeezed one of his triangle-shaped earrings in between his fingertips, just toying with it as he sat there. “Why not? Don’t tell me you’re afraid of needles, Galo Thymos,” he said in a sultry tone of voice. 

What an absurd thing to say! Why would he of all people be scared of a tiny needle? Galo began to subconsciously fidget with his ponytail, while deep in thought about this. What was the right way to answer that? Did he even have a good enough excuse? “I’m not a fan of wearing jewelry,” he blurted out. In a way that was true. It just gets in the way of things. Besides, what type of piercing can he pull off anyways? There were so many you could get, so how can you just choose one? 

Lio playfully rolled his eyes, and scoffed. That wasn’t the dumbest excuse he has heard, but it sure was up there. “You don’t even know the earrings are there most of the time. I think an industrial bar would look good on you,” he made a gesture with his thumb and index finger, showing exactly where it was placed on the ear. For that to be his very first piercing might be a tad too much, though. 

The way he played with his own earring made Galo gulp. What he would give to reach across this table, and touch them himself—to tuck his soft blonde hair behind his ears, and graze his fingers along perfectly-smooth skin. “I-is that what those are called? Well I learned something new today,” he muttered. Those looked especially painful to get though, because the barbell itself was thicker than your average stud. It also requires you getting it pierced twice. Surely that doesn’t feel very pleasant. 

“What is wrong with just a normal earlobe piercing? I’d be willing to get one of those.. maybe,” he continued. This is something he has never thought of before—was never interested in getting. Is it something he needed? He doubts it. 

The Burnish arched a brow upon hearing this. “Oh? So you’re not totally against getting one, I see.” That was better than nothing. And no it may not be a necessity, but damn it was he a sucker for piercings on attractive men like him! It felt like he could pull off just about anything, to be honest. 

Galo shrugged. “Guess not. If I decide to get one, will you come with me?” Not that he needed his hand to be held or anything, but rather, he just really didn’t want to go alone for his first time. He wanted someone with experience to be by his side, and help him make all the right decisions. And knowing his luck, he would choose some shady place to get it done. That was just asking to get a nasty infection right there. 

“Is that your way of asking me out on a second date?” How interesting if that really is the case. Lio isn’t the type who needs to be highly impressed when it comes to dates. If so, then they wouldn’t be eating a home-cooked meal inside of this apartment. Instead they would be at some expensive restaurant enjoying a dinner he could never afford himself. It would actually make him feel weird to be put in that situation, since he wasn’t used to it at all. _‘Will the others let me go on another one? Or will they try to stop me?’_ Yes he was having a great time right now, but will that really matter to his best friends? To the rest of the Burnish? 

Maybe if they all got together to hang out, then everyone would learn to get along. 

Red bloomed across the bartender’s cheeks and nose, as he was quick to look to the side. Was that how it came out just now? Well this was very unexpected. He can’t deny the fact that it would be nice to go on another date with him. It would give them an excuse to spend some more time together, which is something he has been craving a lot lately. “And if it is?” He replied, deciding to play along. 

Lio’s eyes softened at how much the other was blushing. There was no hiding what he truly wanted from him. He brought his hand forward to lightly tug at his ear then, another smirk spreading on his lips. “Alright. You have already impressed me with this one, so why not? I will take you to the same shop where I got mine done.” The tattoo parlor was owned by a fellow Burnish member, so he felt more comfortable going there compared to other places. 

This is actually happening, and there was no way that Galo can back out of it now. If so, then that means the whole date will be cancelled! And only an idiot would do something so utterly stupid. “I wonder which side will look better,” he said to himself. Or does that even matter? _‘I should just be happy that he didn’t reject my offer. There is still so much that I don’t know about him…’_ He glanced back over at him, taking in the very color of his magenta eyes. It was so easy to get lost in them due to how absolutely stunning they were! 

After taking a couple more bites of his food, Lio dabbed at his mouth with a napkin. This is a dish he would happily eat every single day, and he just knew that the other two were going to love it just as much. He can’t wait to see the shocked look on their faces when receiving it. That is, if they don’t refuse to try it. The possibility of that happening was uncomfortably high. They are all stubborn in their own ways. “The right one. Unless you want to do both.. But otherwise that is the side people usually choose to do first.” 

Galo slipped out of his leather jacket, and laid it over the back of his chair. It was starting to get too warm with it on, and he would rather not start sweating now of all times. He then flashed the blonde a bright smile. “Let’s just start with one, and see how it goes from there. Also, no telling my friends either! They’ll just give me shit for it until I get it pierced.” Not only that, but they would also want to come with and watch the procedure get done. Surely there was a limit to how many people you can have with you in the room, right? All he needs is one person. 

Holding his hand didn’t sound so bad after all. 

“I.. sort of wanted to get a tattoo done a couple of years ago.. But then I went off to college, and then got a job right afterward. So I guess it just, I don’t know.. slipped my mind? Not even sure where I would put it.” It will be on your body forever, and that is why it was crucial to pick an area that you won’t regret having it on. When would he get the chance with his busy schedule? How will he be able to bartend with a fresh tattoo? There was a lot to consider. 

This piqued the Burnish’s interest. After swallowing the food in his mouth, he straightened his posture some more. “What kind of tattoo did you want to get?” He asked, voice filled with curiosity. Both piercings and tattoos were equally hot to him, and so he wanted to hear more on this. 

That immediate response warmed Galo’s heart. It was nice to see just how interested he was in something like this. “I guess it was technically two tattoos—one for my father, and the other for my mother. I like the idea of having their names somewhere on me, and below that a timeline from when they were born, up until they passed away. I was only a small boy when I lost them, so they were still fairly young…” 

Well that certainly caught Lio off guard. And here he just assumed that he was living on his own, because he is a grown man—not because he actually lost his parents a long time ago. “I’m sorry to hear that. May I ask how?” For someone who went through such a huge loss at his age, he sure did turn out to be an amazing person. There are kids who never recover from something like that, and end up rebelling because of it. Or maybe he did have a rebellious stage at some point in his life? It was just hard to imagine, but didn’t mean it was entirely impossible. 

Galo’s eyes saddened only a little. Even after all of these years have passed by, it still didn’t get any easier talking about this. He ran his own hand over the scars on his arm this time, and let out a heavy sigh. “It’s weird, Lio. First I lose my parents in a random house fire, and then I later on get burned by those same colored flames. I’m starting to believe that my third encounter with them will cost me my very life. It’s like.. I can’t escape this fate of being burned alive, ya know? Obviously I don’t have any luck with it. I just wonder when it will happen…” He trailed off. 

“….!” The fork in Lio’s grasp fell onto the table with a light thud—his eyes becoming glazed over, as he stared at nothing in particular. The Burnish are supposed to take great pride in not killing anyone without a reason. And this whole time he thought that they had gone this whole time without ending another life—only to find out that two were lost in one night. This shouldn’t have happened! Who the heck committed this crime? In doing so they betrayed their own people—broke the rules, and went off to destroy a family. Was it worth it to them? Or did they even know that there were people trapped inside? His jaw was clenched so hard, that it started to actually hurt. 

Knowing that he has encountered a Burnish’s flame not once, but twice, really was something else. It sure was odd how it managed to find him that many times. Just why? Why him of all people, who didn’t deserve any of that crap to happen to him? It angered him—made his blood _boil_! Now he was starting to second-guess going on another date. Would it be wise to continue this, after having found all of this out? It’s not like he was the one who murdered his parents, or severely burned his arm. But still, it was one of his people that caused all of this pain and suffering. That is something he just can’t overlook. 

His appetite has vanished. 

He pushed his plate forward, and clasped his hands together as they rested in his lap. From there he took a minute to concentrate on his breathing, as he tried his hardest to remain as calm as possible. _‘I won’t let them hurt you again. I can promise you that much!’_ He vowed in his mind, because saying it out loud would only confuse the poor guy. There was no way he could tell him the truth now. Not that he planned on doing it in the first place. It just made this decision more final, if anything. “I am so deeply sorry to hear about your parents, but Galo.. please don’t talk about dying in such a horrific way. Just because you had these incidents in your life, doesn’t mean they are going to come back to consume you completely. No one knows how they are going to die—just that it will happen someday. No one lives forever, and that is a fact. But don’t look at those scars, and think that you are going to die the same way.” His voice was so soft and quiet as he said all of this, since this was a rather touchy subject to talk about. 

And when he shifted his gaze back up at Galo, he laid a gentle hand over his arm. It trembled slightly, but he continued. _‘I’m sorry my people did this to you.’_ Again, these were words he could not allow himself to say. It sure does suck having to keep him in the dark over something so huge like this. “Just focus on living in the present, and what you want to accomplish in the future, okay? Worrying over a silly death like that will only make that blue hair of yours turn gray.” 

Galo brushed aside a few strands of hair that were hanging in front of his eyes, the sadness in them slowly disappearing—becoming _brighter_ than before. “Thanks, Lio! You really do know how to comfort someone when they’re feelin’ down. Guess you’re so much more than just the tough leader of Mad Burnish!” Despite saying that just now, this has always been the case. There is a lot left to discover when it comes to the blonde, and he was excited to peel back each layer one-by-one. 

“And yeah, you’re right about that! No sense in stressing over somethin’ I’m not one-hundred percent certain about! Thanks for the advice, by the way! I don’t really have any goals set in place yet.. But I’ll think of something!” Well he has already gone to college, graduated, and got the job he was aiming for. What else should he be looking forward to? He removed Lio’s hand from his arm, and instead of letting go of it right away, he examined just how thin his fingers were—how delicate, and amazingly soft they were. His fingernails had black nail polish on them, and there didn’t appear to be a single chip or mark anywhere. They were long, but not to the point where they looked like claws. Everything about him was just so _beautiful_. 

Lio silently watched as this dork played with his hand—a part of him that produces those same flames that destroyed his life. In an instant he too, could end up hurting him just as badly, if not more. It really wouldn’t take much at all. He panicked, and quickly pulled it out of his hold, pressing it firmly against his chest. It was just way too easy to lose control. “You will think of something, Galo,” he murmured. If not now, then eventually he will. 

That was reassuring to hear. Galo snorted at the way his date was acting, and waved his hand in the air. “Did I just make _the_ leader of Mad Burnish feel all uncomfortable with my loving touches?” He leaned forward to wriggle his fingers right in front of his face, just mere inches away from actually touching skin. 

Why in the world did he have to go and word it like that? Honestly though, what is he going to do with him? Lio blankly stared into large teal eyes, while mentally facepalming over all of this. He just had to be attracted to himbos. “I wasn’t uncomfortable,” he retorted with a huff. 

Galo let out a hearty laugh at that comment. “Surrrrre you weren’t! Look at that pout—” He carefully pinched one of his cheeks, since sometimes he has a habit of forgetting just how strong he really is. As if he wanted to accidentally give him a bruise, and on an area that you can’t hide. Talk about pissing off his buddies with that one. 

“I’m _not_ pouting, Thymos! And stop with those bulky hands of yours!” Yup he was embarrassed—cheeks all flushed, and heart pounding roughly against his ribcage. Or maybe it was something else causing all of this? Whatever it was, he just wanted it to go away. After successfully shooing him away, he leaned back against his chair to put some more space in between them. 

This was just too much fun! How often do people get to see this side of him? _‘I wonder if he’s ticklish, and if so, where. Hmm…’_ There was really only one way to find out—a way that could quite possibly be inappropriate to do on a first date. It was like he could already picture his reaction, and boy was it adorable. He just imagines him with the most angelic giggle, as he squirms underneath him—his cotton candy blonde hair all over the place as he tries to fight him off. He just wanted to rake his fingers through it, maybe even fluff it up real good to make it appear even bigger than it normally is. Basically, he just really wanted to play around with it. 

And no, that wasn’t the only thing Galo wanted to touch. 

He held both of his hands up then, still snickering a bit. “Okay! Okay! I’ll stop.. for now.” One thing he absolutely refused to do, was make any promises. That is how you get yourself in trouble. It definitely doesn’t help that he does things without thinking first. Knowing his luck, he can just see himself accidentally breaking said promise because of this very reason. So yeah, he would rather try and avoid that altogether. 

Not even his two closest friends knew whether or not Lio was ticklish—partly because they were afraid to risk finding out. It also just never crossed their minds. _‘I called his hands bulky, but in reality they felt very nice…’_ He thought this, all the while standing up from his chair. The dinner was pretty much ruined for him at this point, taking as how his appetite was completely gone and all. Maybe he can bring his own leftovers home too. “I’m curious to see what your bedroom looks like.” So far he has only seen the kitchen and living room. There was obviously much more to this apartment than just that. 

Maybe he wanted to learn more about him as well. 

That was a great idea! Galo jumped out of his seat, and walked around the table to get alongside him. “Tour time!” He announced, and gestured for the Burnish to follow after him. Since this was only a one-bedroom apartment, it didn’t take long at all to get there. The door was already open, so all he had to do was flick the light switch on. After doing so, he made sure to step out of his way. This was to allow him the chance to fully process everything. It isn’t often that he gets company. 

“….” Lio glanced up at him one last time, before stepping inside. The first thing his eyes landed on, was a queen-size bed situated in the middle of the room. A thick, red-colored comforter was tucked perfectly into the corners, while six pillows lay evenly at the head. Why he needed that many pillows was beyond him, but he wasn’t going to question it. It overall looked very comfortable to sleep in. _‘I can’t imagine having something this big to myself…’_ Again, he always has to share one with his best friends. And somehow he always ends up in the middle, being squished by them both. It is probably because he is the smallest one of their group, but still, it would be nice to switch things up every once in a while. Why can’t anyone else be the spoon? 

His bright, magenta eyes traveled up to a poster that hung on the wall before him. It was a group of firefighters posing—one with a hose in his hand aimed at the guy beside him, and the other flipping his hat into the air. The expressions on their faces indicated just how much fun they were having while taking it. _‘How interesting…’_ For someone who has such shit luck with fire, this only amused the blonde. At least these guys had all of their clothes on, unlike those calendars that you can buy where they’re either completely naked, or just about. Although, would that really be such a bad thing? Most of the time those guys are pretty ripped—just like Galo himself. 

Too bad he wasn’t one of those firefighters… 

What he saw on his nightstand, however, made Lio stop dead in his tracks. His hands twitched as they rested at his sides. Sitting propped up next to a lamp was a framed photo of Galo, who appeared to be a small child at the time—being held in the arms of the man who he despised the most. He had on a police uniform, but appeared to have ditched the hat that was supposed to go with it. They both looked happy, which only irritated him further. “How.. do you know this man?” He asked slowly. 

Galo blinked, and loomed over him to see who he was talking about. “Oh! You mean Kray? He was a friend of my parents. When they passed away, he was the one who helped take care of me. But because of his job, he wasn’t around that much.. Which is totally fine! Being a cop is stressful enough as it is, and add a kid on top of it all? Yikes! What matters is that there was always food in the fridge, and a roof over my head thanks to him.” He smiled fondly while picking up the photo. It felt like just yesterday all of that happened. A lot has changed since then, and he plans on paying that man back somehow now that he is in a good place in life. 

Well that didn’t sit well with Lio at all. From what it sounds like, they are basically family! This further complicates things between them. _‘He probably did it to make himself look good,’_ he thought bitterly. If his mood wasn’t shot before, it definitely was now. What was he even supposed to say to all of this? It’s not like he can give his honest opinion on the jerk, and of all the crimes he has committed. That would require having to spill his true identity, and he just wasn’t ready for that. “….” 

The silence was a bit unnerving, and he wondered if everything was alright. Galo set the photo back down onto the table, and placed a gentle hand against the blonde’s shoulder. Now that he thinks about it, he didn’t even try to finish his food. “Do you need to sit down for a few minutes?” He offered in a soothing voice. Maybe he just wasn’t feeling well, and didn’t want to say anything in case it ruins their date. 

This just pissed him off to no end. Why did he have to associate himself with that crook? Does he really not see through his bullshit? Lio shrugged away from his touch then. “Sure,” he breathed out. This isn’t one of the things he wanted to learn about the bartender—not at all. He lowered himself down onto the edge of the bed, and kept his gaze on the floor. A lot was going through his mind right now, and he was just trying to process it all the best that he can. 

“I’ll uh.. go throw the leftovers into some containers! Don’t worry about getting them back to me right away. So, you just sit here and take it easy!” Whatever was going on with him, Galo just hopes that he will be fine driving back home. It could also be from the amount of wine he drank, too. He watched him dip into that bottle a few times. So then should he drop him off, knowing he was slightly intoxicated? But he was walking around just fine, and wasn’t slurring his words. Something else must be going on with him. _‘I don’t think I upset him…’_ What would he have said or done to make him feel that way? He shook his head, and whirled around to walk out of the room. 

Now that he was left alone, Lio let out a frustrated sigh. God he just wanted to chuck that photo out the window—to stomp all over Kray’s face, and then spit on it. If he had known about this beforehand, he most likely wouldn’t have agreed to go on this date in the first place. Now what was he supposed to do? Can he really go on another, knowing how close he was with the same man who has murdered his own people? Or can he try to ignore that part of him? _‘Just why? Galo…’_ The other Burnish would have a field day with this one, if they were to ever find out. And then his friends would really go ballistic on him for going through with this date, and then agreeing for a second one. 

But Galo lost his parents, and even got severely burned by a Burnish. 

He fell back against the mattress, and closed his eyes, gliding his hands along the soft comforter—smelling strongly of the idiot himself. Was that cinnamon that filled his nose? It was a scent he thoroughly enjoyed, and wanted more of. His body was becoming more relaxed, as the minutes seemed to tick by. He was also taking this opportunity to appreciate having some alone time. Not only was he in here by himself, but it was also completely silent—something he never gets to experience, especially when combined like this. This was the break he needed all along! And oh was it going to be a pain to get up and leave this blissful state. He honestly didn’t even want to think about it. For the moment he just wanted to lay here, and not have a single worry in the world. “….” 

After filling up three large containers with the spaghetti carbonara, Galo dumped the rest of the garlic knots into a gallon-size Ziploc bag. As delicious as this meal was, he was also more than happy to share it with the blonde’s friends. “Hmm…” There is no way this was going to work when riding a bike of all things! Even if he puts it all into a bag, that will still get in the way of things. For a good few minutes he just stood there in the middle of the kitchen, rubbing his chin as he tried to think of where to go from here. Guess he should have thought ahead when suggesting this, huh? This is something he was guilty of doing all the time, actually. His friends like to make fun of him for it, since it happens that often. 

That is when an idea came to mind, and he clapped his hands. “Okay!” Why didn’t he think of this sooner? It was _brilliant_! He left the kitchen, and headed straight for a small closet that was located in between the living room and bathroom. After swinging the door open, he crouched down to dig through some of the boxes that were packed with miscellaneous items. These were just things he never got around to after moving in, and have been sitting here ever since then. Well he rarely goes in here to begin with, so that was a huge factor in it. Despite it being a little messy, he was able to find what he was looking for fairly quickly. He wound up pulling out a black backpack that he forgot he even had, and then stood back up. 

Yes, this was totally going to work! 

When carefully stacking everything inside of it, he made sure to throw in some napkins just in case. Nothing worse than trying to enjoy your meal, and then having nothing to wipe your hands and mouth with! Once everything was neatly packed in, he pulled both of the zippers up to close it. “There we go! All done!” He proudly stated, while lifting the backpack up with one hand. Maybe it was just him in all of his brute strength, but it honestly didn’t feel that heavy. Too bad he couldn’t shove a bottle of wine in there. He knows for a fact that Gueira and Meis would highly appreciate it. And now he couldn’t help but imagine the three of them getting drunk together, and acting like a bunch of fools. Such thoughts made him chuckle quietly to himself. It would be great to get to know them _all_ better. 

Now that he was done in here, Galo decided to check up on the blonde and see how he was doing. He shoved his hands into his pockets, and casually made his way back into the bedroom. The closer he got, the faster his heart pounded in his chest. Well that was odd. Not thinking much of it, he poked his head into the room. “….—” This whole time he just thought that he was quietly sitting in here on his phone, or looking out the window at all of the beautiful city lights. Instead there he was, laying on _his_ bed, while making himself at home. It was actually really cute, and he found himself smiling fondly at the scene. _‘I hate to disturb him…’_ He must be lost in his own thoughts, hence why he wasn’t moving. That is something he does from time to time as well. 

As he approached the bed, he saw that this was not the case at all. As a matter of fact, his date had managed to fall asleep in the time it took him to put everything together. He peered down at his sleeping form, taking in the way his blonde hair was sprawled out beneath his head, and how his small hands rested on his chest and stomach. Does he dare wake him? _‘I guess he was just tired…’_ That would explain his strange behavior from before. The wine must have played a big part in it, too. Keeping this in mind, should he really disturb his peaceful slumber? It probably won’t look good to have him spend the night, but what else was he supposed to do? 

It really doesn’t help that he doesn’t have Gueira or Meis’s phone numbers, either. There is always the option of digging through his date’s pockets, and then going through his phone to find them. But there again, that would be an invasion of privacy. He would rather not do any of that. It would also make him feel like a creep to touch him in such a way without his permission. “Damn it,” he muttered under his breath. This situation was going to be a mess, no matter what he decides to do. Might as well do what he believes is the right thing, and worry about the consequences later on. 

Making sure to be gentle, he slid his hands underneath the blonde’s body, and slowly lifted him up. Then he moved him over toward the middle of the bed, where he carefully set him back down. “Have fun sleeping in that,” he added with a pout. Those clothes did not look very comfortable to sleep in, and will probably be all wrinkly by the time he wakes up in the morning. Oh well. A simple ironing job can get rid of those. _‘He’s so beautiful. I wish I could hear his voice one last time before going to bed…’_ He sighed at this thought, and tucked him in snuggly within the big red comforter. This night took an unexpected turn, but there was nothing wrong with that. They still got to enjoy a lovely dinner together, and that meant a lot to him! 

“Now I have to put your food in the fridge!” Galo scoffed out. But as he sat there and stared at the Burnish’s face, he felt his lips turn into a smile. In no way did he feel annoyed, or upset over this. If anything, he was glad that he crashed at his place—here where it was safe, warm, and inviting. And he will gladly offer up his bed whenever need be, just as long as it keeps him happy. As much as he wanted to crawl in next to him, he understood just how wrong that would be. This was their first date, and they were still getting used to each other. Instead he grabbed a pillow, and stood back up. For the time being he will have to make due with the couch, which is fine. He falls asleep on there all the time anyways. 

He brought his hand down to pat Lio on the head, letting the tips of his fingers linger atop the soft strands for a few long seconds. “Goodnight, Lio,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to neglect this fic! To be honest, I didn't know how to continue it. I'm still struggling with the actual plot.. But I have a general idea of what I want to happen. ;w; 
> 
> You can now find me on twitter @Skelakitty92


	5. Chapter 5

Lio Fotia’s magenta-colored eyes shot open, and he blinked a couple of times, allowing his vision to adjust to the small beam of sunlight that was shining through the curtains—ones that he did not recognize. Actually, his hotel room had blinds covering the windows instead. They were broken and dirty, and just didn’t work at all. The bed also wasn’t this comfortable! It felt like he was laying on top of a cloud. The blanket that he was all wrapped up in was very warm, too, and smelled absolutely _amazing_. At first he was trying to figure out where the heck he was, and how he ended up here in the first place. Had someone kidnapped him? If so, then what happened afterward? 

After sliding his hands over his body, he noticed that all of his clothes were still on. That sure was a good sign, and such a huge relief at the same time! If anyone had taken advantage of him in that way, then he would downright burn them alive. Him and the other Burnish don’t kill others without a reason, but damn it would that give them the perfect excuse to end someone’s life. 

As he slowly sat up from the bed, he grabbed a fist-full of the warm blanket that had practically turned him into a Burnish burrito. He took in the color, and how soft it was. There were no stains on it, nor did it reek of cigarette smoke. Not only that, but he couldn’t find a single hole or tear in it either. He ran a hand through his disheveled blonde hair, and sighed. It was an odd feeling waking up, and not being sandwiched in-between his two best friends. This made him wonder where they were, and what they were doing. 

“I see you’re awake!” A voice cut in. 

He visibly flinched at that, and turned his head in the direction from where he heard it. There standing before him, was the handsome bartender himself—dripping wet, and with a towel wrapped around his waist. Blue hair was slicked back, with water droplets falling from the ends. Lio swallowed hard at the sight. _‘Oh that’s right. I came over here last night for a dinner date. But I never planned on staying here for so long…’_ Somewhere in the midst of all of that, he somehow managed to fall asleep. Why couldn’t he remember more? It was almost embarrassing. 

“Uh, yeah. Guess so,” he mumbled. How was he going to explain this to Gueira and Meis? Knowing them, their minds were going to automatically go to a very dirty place, and he just didn’t feel like dealing with any of that right now. 

Galo just smiled at him, and then turned around to start rummaging through his dresser. His bed head was cute! “I hope you didn’t mind me tucking ya in! It’s just that you looked so peaceful when I came back from the kitchen. Don’t worry though, I took the couch! I mean, you drank quite a bit of wine, but not to the point where you were drunk.” It still would have worried him, had he drove home in the state he was in. 

That made him feel slightly better about the situation. So what, he had this entire bed to himself? God when was the last time he was able to sleep all by himself like this? His gaze remained glued on the mostly naked male. If he bends over in just the right angle, you would be able to see everything. And don’t even get him started on his back muscles! They were absolutely incredible. “I still wish you would have woken me up. Now I have to deal with Gueira and Meis,” he responded with another sigh. 

When he pulled his phone out, sure enough there were missed calls and messages from them both. 

After pulling out a pair of black-colored boxers, he made his way over to the closet next. “Well why don’t you invite them over for breakfast? They can’t stay mad at ya then! Give them a call real quick, and then go hop in the shower,” he suggested all too cheerfully. Someone sure was a morning person… 

Lio’s couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Did this guy seriously just offer up his apartment to two more people that he barely even knows? That requires giving out his address, which is something he was trying to avoid for the time being. His lips twitched. “So you’re giving me permission to not only use your shower, but for my buddies and I to eat your food?” 

The bartender shrugged his shoulders, all the while pulling out a pair of grey-colored sweat pants. “Why not? I have secured a second date with ya, so it only makes sense for me to get to know your friends more. They wanted to join us for dinner last night anyways, so I doubt they will turn down the offer. Plus it’ll give me a reason to cook again!” 

Good point. They really were going on another one, weren’t they? “I suppose. They’re total gluttons, and will eat anything that is placed in front of them.” To be fair all of the Burnish were like that, including himself. Normally he doesn’t eat breakfast, unless the hotel they are staying at offers it with the room. However, that doesn’t happen very often since they can’t afford to stay at the more nicer ones. 

There is a reason why all of them were so small. 

He threw the heavy blanket off of him, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. The shower was way too tempting to turn down, even though part of him felt hesitant about it. Hey he wouldn’t have offered it if wasn’t alright, and would be rude of him to decline! “I will just.. leave you to get dressed then—” If only he could stick around and watch. He desperately wanted to see what was underneath that small towel. At the same time he didn’t want to make things awkward. 

Galo chuckled at that first part. “Nothing wrong with that! Maybe I should challenge them to a pizza-eating contest. Although if I can beat Varys, then those two don’t stand a chance against me!” He huffed with pride, while jabbing a thumb into his chest. 

“Only if you’re paying,” the Burnish mused. Of course his friends will accept. How could they possibly turn down more free food? And to be honest, the pizza he had the other day was very delicious. He went to pat him on the arm as he walked by, but froze right before making contact with the skin—marred with scars that he had received from one of his people. Does it hurt to touch him there? Is it highly sensitive? Or does he not have any feeling in it anymore? As much as he wanted to ask this, he decided against it. 

This went unnoticed by Galo, especially since the blonde didn’t make it too obvious—just continued walking toward the bathroom. “Heh, that’s fine! I’d be eating the most anyways!” He beamed with a wide grin. If this does end up happening, then his friends were going to roll their eyes at him. Although Lucia might want to record it, just to show everyone. As soon as the door clicked shut, he yanked the towel from his waist, and tossed it into the laundry basket. There was already a clean one folded, and sitting on the edge of the sink for the blonde. He anticipated that he would be taking a shower as well, since he spent the night and all. Might as well freshen up before leaving, right? 

After putting his boxers on, he slipped into the sweat pants next. Due to their thick material, he chose not to wear a shirt with them. This will prevent him from overheating, given as how he is now cooking breakfast for four people instead of two. Before heading off into the kitchen, he went back over to his dresser and pulled out a white sleeve. Once pulling it up and over the scars on his arm, he secured it with two black straps—one reaching across his chest, and over the shoulder. Lio already knows the story behind them, but the other two do not. It is just something he does not want to discuss. Besides, he really did want to learn more about the others, rather than focus on himself so much. 

As for Lio, he made sure to send Meis a quick text message before doing anything else. Part of him just didn’t feel like sitting on the phone for a good ten minutes, while both of his friends bombard him with a bunch of questions. He made sure to let them know that he was doing okay—that he accidentally fell asleep after eating, and for them to get their asses over for breakfast. Oh, and he made sure to send another one containing Galo’s address. Then he simply turned the volume down, chucked it onto the counter, and began to strip of his clothes. _‘Even though the bed was more than big enough, he still chose to sleep on the couch. Didn’t think gentlemen like him existed anymore,’_ he thought with a small smile. 

This guy really was too good for him after all. 

Once everything was off and set aside, the Burnish walked on over to the shower. The inside was soaking wet since it had just been used, but other than that it looked pretty clean. Instead of a curtain there was a sliding glass door, which is something he has never used before. None of the hotels he has ever stayed at had these. Probably because they were too cheap to add anything nice to the rooms. _‘His scent is so strong in here…’_ Feeling a bit flustered by this, he yanked the nozzle back to turn the water on. Right away he was hit with cold water. Shivering, he immediately turned it all the way over to the other side. And by the time he fully stepped inside, it was just the right temperature. 

Steamy hot.

A moan almost slipped through his lips at the wonderful sensation. On the rare occasion that they do get hot water, it is never enough for three people. Here he can take as long as he wants to, and not have to worry about running out, or saving some for the next person. For the first few minutes he just stood there underneath the water—bright magenta eyes closed, as his thoughts ran wild. _‘They might still think we had sex. But we definitely did not have sex. Yes I would fuck him in a heartbeat, but that isn’t the issue here. I’m afraid if we take things that far, then my feelings for the idiot will grow.. And I don’t know if I want that to happen. Our relationship would be doomed to fail, wouldn’t it?’_

Lio sighed heavily, and reached over to grab the shampoo bottle. “Orange creamsicle?” He mumbled. After flipping the top back, he brought it up to his face to take a quick sniff—the sweetness only making him feel more hungry than before. Simply shrugging it off, he squeezed a good amount of it onto the palm of his hand, and then worked it into his hair. _‘How am I going to tell them about Kray? I still can’t believe how close that bastard is with Galo! I just want to burn that stupid photo, and forget I ever saw it in the first place,’_ he thought bitterly. 

Maybe he should wait a little while before dropping that bomb shell on them. 

While he worked on washing himself up, Galo was already working his magic in the kitchen. In his grasp was a large bowl of eggs that he was whipping together. There was some set aside in a separate container, but that was for something entirely different. Once he added some salt and pepper, and made sure it was thoroughly mixed in, he went over to the fridge to pull out a container of strawberries. _‘I have no idea what those three like,’_ he thought with a sigh. All he can do, is hope that whatever he puts together will be good enough. 

After washing the strawberries, he began slicing through them at a steady pace. No one has ever slept over at his place before, so it was exciting to be spending his morning with others for a change. Normally he would be sitting at that table all by himself, while eating something quick and easy like a bowl of cereal. If he knew it was okay to share the bed with Lio, then he would have for sure done it. However he didn’t know how that would make the guy feel. They have only been on one date so far, and he really didn’t want to push things by getting too close too fast. This is someone he doesn’t want to lose, all because he made some dumb mistake. 

And Galo already makes his fair share of mistakes as it is. 

“Ah! I almost forgot—” He snapped his fingers, and hurried on over to grab the apron he wore last night when making dinner. Yes he may not be wearing a shirt for him to dirty, but he was still going to be dealing with hot grease. It is never a pleasant feeling to have that splatter all over your chest. Once that was tied in place, he smoothed his hands over the front. The color really didn’t bother him at all. Who says pink can’t be manly? Apparently to Lucia, it pairs perfectly with his eyes—something about pink and blue just blending so well together. But on the other hand, she made her fair share of jokes about it. 

Also didn’t help that it resembles Aina’s hair. 

Not that there was anything wrong with that, but still. It didn’t help the situation. 

Once all of the strawberries had been cut into thin slices, he set those aside and grabbed three pans, lining them up on top of the stove. Then he pulled out a package of thick, pepper-coated bacon, and started cooking those first. When he went shopping for the ingredients needed in order to make last night’s dinner, he ended up getting some extra stuff to have on hand—this being one of them. He figured that this was something he could make sometime in the next week or so whenever he wasn’t feeling so lazy. Well now he had a much better reason to use it. It already looks good, and it wasn’t even cooked yet! 

As soon as the pieces were laid out in the one pan, he spun around to grab a loaf of bread. And just as he was about to open the package, he heard a few impatient knocks at the front door. Blinking, he walked over to poke his head through the entryway. “Come in!” He shouted, before going back over to the stove. If he doesn’t time everything just right, then things won’t turn out properly. When he heard them enter his apartment, he cracked his neck. _‘Okay you got this! There’s nothing to be afraid of!’_ That is what he kept telling himself, in hopes that it would calm his nerves a bit. 

He hasn’t seen these guys since that night, so it has been a little while .

“Boss?!” Gueira came flying into the kitchen, his eyes quickly scanning the room to see if he was in there. Nope. Neither of them got any sleep last night because of how worried they were. So of course when the blonde sent that text message earlier, they immediately hopped on their bikes and headed over here in a flash. Needless to say, red lights meant absolutely nothing to them. 

Meis placed a hand on the redhead’s shoulder. “Lower your voice. I’m sure he’s fine,” he cut in while brushing his ponytail back with the other. It was tied back neatly to avoid getting in the way. His gaze flickered to the other male then, and he took a moment to examine his appearance. What in the world was he wearing? The sweat pants were fine, but what was the purpose of wearing an apron if you are shirtless? The color also stood out like a sore thumb. 

He snorted. 

Since he could _feel_ their intense stares, Galo glanced back to flash them a bright smile. “Good morning! It’s nice to see you guys again! Please, take a seat at the table while Lio finishes up in the shower.” He made sure to gesture in the right direction when saying this. 

“Want anything to drink in the meantime? Coffee? Orange juice? Milk? Or you can just have some water. Your choice!” Despite being a bartender, he wasn’t about to offer up any alcoholic beverages this early in the day. He would rather not worry if any of them got home safely. Although a nice Mimosa would be fantastic right about now! 

That caught their attention. 

“Damn. He gets a shower too?” You could hear the jealousy in Gueira’s voice, but he was in no way upset. This is something their boss deserved, so who was he to complain? From what he could gather, the guy was already living like a king here. It surprised him that he even wanted to leave so soon. Why not take advantage of the hospitality here? 

“Morning Galo. Thank you for inviting us over for breakfast. And we could use some coffee,” Meis responded. They were running on no sleep, and could use the pick-me-up. He push the redhead over to where the table was, and took a seat. The whole jealousy thing was warranted, and even he felt some of it. The Burnish never get any of these luxuries. On the other hand he was happy for him. This whole time he has put everyone else before himself. Now he was finally getting the chance to put his needs and wants first. How can any of them argue against that? 

That comment left Galo feeling somewhat confused. Why was he all bummed out over the whole shower thing? Were they not allowed to have one? Perhaps it was broken? Maybe he was looking too far into it, and there was no real reasoning behind it. In the end he just shrugged it off, and reached up to grab four mugs from the cupboard. If he wasn’t so busy trying to cook, he would have poured theirs out for them. Instead he set everything down onto the table. This way they can control how much they want. And he made sure to add some cream and sugar, along with spoons to stir it with. Hey everyone drinks theirs differently. Some like it black, while others like it sweet. 

“It’s the least I could do! When Lio fell asleep so suddenly, I had no way of contacting either of you. Felt bad because I knew you guys would be worried about him, ya know? Waking him up was not an option either, because damn does he look peaceful! It would have been a crime to disturb him--“ he rambled. 

Gueira snatched the pot of coffee, and poured himself a full cup of it. Unfortunately he did not leave enough room for the cream and sugar, and so when it was time to stir it all together, some of the hot liquid ended up spilling over the edge. It ran down the sides, and pooled on the wooden tabletop. This didn’t bother him though, as he brought it up to his lips to take a careful sip. “Yeah we’re giving you our number in case something like this happens again,” he huffed out. 

God this coffee was _glorious_. 

“Our boss can take care of himself, but we are still weary of him hooking up with strangers.” Meis was more careful with his coffee. He made sure to save some room at the top for the added ingredients, and even stirred it more slowly. Giving their numbers to him was the best solution here. And really, it wasn’t the end of the world. 

Galo nearly dropped the spatula in his hand—his face becoming almost the same shade as a tomato. “N-nothing happened between us! I left him alone in my bedroom for ten minutes, and by the time I returned, he was already asleep! My stuff is still on the couch, so…” 

His reaction sure was something else. 

Meis was smirking as he sipped at his coffee. This was different than the sludge they were used to drinking at the hotels they stay at. All of them serve the cheapest stuff they can find, it appears. “Oh come on Galo, we’re not stupid. You want to sleep with our boss,” he pointed out matter-of-factly. 

“Yeah it’s obvious you have the hots for him,” Gueira added. This doesn’t mean he approves of them being together. It is merely something he had to agree on, and nothing more. He has nothing against this guy personally. If anything, he is just very protective of the blonde. They have been hurt and betrayed by his kind way too many times. 

How could he possibly trust another person after everything they have been through? 

What did these people take him for anyways? Galo actually felt offended at what they were saying. “Well duh I’m attracted to him! How could I not be? He’s gorgeous! But that doesn’t mean I’m in this just to get in his pants! Like, I really care about him. When he walked through that door that night, I couldn’t tear my gaze away. There was just something about him that drew me in.” There was a fondness in his eyes when saying this. It was safe to say that he will never forget their encounter. 

“I enjoy listening to him talk. His voice is so deep, yet soft, that it relaxes me. And have I mentioned how incredible his hair is? It’s like cotton candy! I like the way it bounces with even the slightest of movement, and the way it shines in the sunlight. I have also never seen anyone with eyes like his before. They’re big, sparkly, and have such a nice color to them,” he continued. When turning his head to grab the bowl of strawberries, you could see that a smile had graced his lips. 

“Lio is a mysterious person, but that just makes things all the more exciting! Each time he opens up to me, the closer I feel to him—the stronger our bond becomes! And deep down I know that I will never meet anyone like him again. To be honest, Gueira, Meis.. If he were to up and vanish from my life, it would really suck,” he admitted quietly. 

No one expected him to go off like that. 

And neither one of them were prepared for it. 

Meis cleared his throat, and slowly set his mug down. “Does he know any of this?” He has no idea what they talk about when they’re alone. However, he has a feeling that this guy in particular wears his heart on his sleeve— which by the way, why was there one on his arm? This made him wonder what he was trying to cover up. Just what type of accident did he have, that he felt the need to hide it from others? 

Gueira was giving the bartender a strange look now. He had paused in taking a sip of his coffee when hearing all of that. “Dude, are you serious? I think you’ve been reading too many romance novels…” He couldn’t believe the way their boss had just been described in such detail. There was no denying any of it, though. Everything that he said was spot on! Only a fool would think otherwise. 

“Don’t bully the person feeding us. Also no, I did not know any of this. But do go on, Galo Thymos. I would _love_ to hear more.” It was Lio himself, who had been standing there long enough to hear everything. It was probably wrong of him to eavesdrop, but what else was he supposed to do-- just walk away and pretend that they weren’t talking about him? No, that wasn’t an option. His usually fluffy blonde hair was wet, and flat as it stuck to the sides of his head. He took it upon himself to use the comb that sat on the counter. It’s not like his date had lice, or nasty dandruff. 

A second later he was suffocated by the arms of his friends. 

They had pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, and refused to let go. 

“Boss!! Damn it, you had us so fucking worried!” Gueira scolded. It was one thing to receive a text message, and another to actually see him in person. At least now he sees that he is doing well, which gave him such a huge relief! That he believed him to be hurt or anything, but still, it helps. 

Meis chuckled, since he just felt happy to see their leader again. How can he yell at him when they are all finally together? Their little group felt whole again, as it should. “We’re giving your boyfriend our numbers, so that this doesn’t happen again.” 

Lio playfully rolled his eyes, and wrapped each arm around them to return the embrace. “So now he’s my boyfriend?” He mused with a chuckle of his own. They had never established what kind of relationship they were in, but that would make the most sense. However it wasn’t official yet, since they haven’t discussed it privately themselves. It was still funny though. 

“I apologize for worrying you guys. If Galo had your numbers, then he could have let you know that everything was fine. It won’t happen again,” he vowed-- especially since he didn’t plan on falling asleep in his bed a second time. It was his fault for making himself comfortable in the first place. 

Galo was already embarrassed that his date heard everything that was just said, and then to be called his boyfriend on top of it made him blush like crazy. _‘He would be mine, and no one else’s…’_ Not to sound possessive, but the thought of losing Lio to someone else would crush him. He didn’t want to share him with anyone. The sight of those three hugging it out was indeed precious, but it was also distracting. He had to remind himself that he was in the middle of preparing breakfast for them, and had to quickly whirl around to check on the food. Thankfully everything looked fine. In fact when he flipped the French toast, he saw that it was done perfectly. 

“Someone pour Lio a cup of coffee. I’m going to start plating everything,” he instructed. In no way was he trying to boss them around. It’s just that he can’t get to the table if they’re standing around it. Now that it was all coming together at the same time, he was literally rushing to get out the proper amount of plates. 

The smaller Burnish blinked, and glanced back at the pot of coffee that sat on the table. It was half full, which meant that the other two already poured themselves a cup. He licked at his lips, and pulled himself out of the group hug. “I have two hands, Galo,” he said with a smirk. 

Gueira laughed at that comment, and went over to sit back down. “Oh come on Boss! I would totally pour it for you,” he winked. They do stuff for him all the time, so how was this any different? 

“And I wouldn’t? Look at the mess you created,” Meis scoffed, as he pointed at the small puddle on the table. His own spot was nice and clean. It is clear who was the messier one of the two. 

The redhead pouted at this, and he reached over to grab a napkin from the holder. And he used it to wipe up as much of the spilled coffee as he could. “There! Are you happy now?” He said, while shoving the soggy napkin right in his face. There was a shit-eating grin on his face when doing this. 

As soon as he felt the wetness being pressed against his cheek, Meis’s eyebrow twitched. He picked up his own mug, and let it rest above the other’s head. “Two can play at that game—” But before he could finish that sentence, he was interrupted. And when he noticed the look on their leader’s face, he gulped. 

“Behave yourselves Gueira, Meis. I don’t want either of you causing a mess,” he warned. They were in someone else’s home for crying out loud! Can’t they act civil at least once in a while? And this wasn’t just anyone, either! _‘I knew this was a bad idea. I’m sure he’s getting annoyed with them.’_ His gaze slid over to the bartender, and watched as he began throwing food onto all of the plates. Although, was he even paying attention at all? He seemed to be in his own little world. The last time he saw him this focused, was when he was preparing drinks at his workplace. 

Well he is damn good at what he does. 

And then he remembered the conversation from before. _‘Would he really be that devastated if I were to leave and never come back? Galo…’_ They haven’t known each other for very long, but even he would hate to never see him again. When they are together, he just feels so at ease. Plus he could also go on and on about the things that he liked about him, but he just chooses not to. He wasn’t the type of person to do that. When he saw him heading toward the table, he shifted in his seat. “…” 

“The great, almighty Boss himself gets his food first! Sooo here I prepared some strawberry cream cheese-stuffed French toast, peppered bacon, and scrambled eggs!” Galo set down two plates in front of the blonde, and then retrieved some maple syrup from the cupboard. Only a small amount was missing from the bottle, since he rarely makes anything like this for himself. 

Gueira’s eyes practically bugged out of his head when taking it all in. His mouth instantly watered at both the sight and smell of everything. “Fuck,” he breathed out. Were they really going to be served the same thing? It was almost too good to be true. But sure enough, a moment later both him and Meis were seeing the exact same thing being placed right in front of them. His hand twitched as he reached for his fork. 

Lio’s French toast was literally _swimming_ in syrup by the time he was done pouring. The cheesecake filling was just oozing out of the middle, and the sliced strawberries on top were starting to slide off. “You have outdone yourself again, Galo Thymos.” He didn’t even need to taste it first, before knowing just how delicious it all was. Unlike his friends, he has already tasted his cooking, and knows what he is capable of. 

Before joining everyone, Galo made sure to grab some hot sauce from the fridge first. When he was able to finally sit down and relax, he unscrewed the lid, and poured it all over his eggs. “Well I gotta impress my boyfriend and his friends, right?” He said, gently elbowing him in the side. 

Meis blinked a couple of times, a look of shock now on his face. “Your mouth is going to be on fire,” he mumbled. You couldn’t even see the eggs with how much hot sauce he had dumped on top of them. It was a bright red color, which indicated that it was going to hurt both going in, and coming out. He cringed at the mental image. 

Galo just waved it off, and shoved a forkful of the spicy eggs into his mouth. “I love things that are hot!” In the midst of chewing, he grabbed the coffee pot to pour himself some. He was the only one among them that didn’t add any cream and sugar, since to him the French toast was going to be plenty sweet. If he consumes more than that, then surely he will make himself sick. And to be honest, he didn’t want to work tonight with an upset stomach. 

Gueira nearly spat his food out, and had to actually throw a hand over his mouth to prevent that from happening. He shot the blonde a look. By now he was already three quarters done with his French toast, and had been munching on a slice of that glorious bacon. When food is this good, it is impossible for him to slow down. Besides, he has never had the best table manners anyways. “…--” 

“Is that so?” Now it was Meis’s turn to look at their friend-- staring directly into his eyes to try and get his attention. He scooped out some of the cheesecake filling, forked a couple of strawberry slices, and plopped them into his mouth, all the while keeping eye contact. 

Boy were their stares intense. 

The Mad Burnish leader looked between them, and arched a blonde eyebrow. Guess everyone’s mind went there, huh? But they were the only ones who could possibly understand. He grabbed the hot sauce bottle then, and put some onto his own eggs. After a few good shakes he was done with it. “You must enjoy a lot of bonfires with your friends then,” he replied. 

There was a brief silence. 

When Galo spoke up, he was nervously rubbing the back of his head. “Never attended one, actually. I’m uh.. not exactly a fan of fire…” He has been invited to some in the past, but he always politely declined—saying that he already had plans. It only got worse after receiving those scars on his arm. And there was always alcohol being served at these bonfires. What if he were to get drunk, and get burned again because he fell into the fire pit? 

That wasn’t the response Lio wanted to hear. It really shouldn’t come as a surprise to him, and yet it still made his heart sink. _‘Of course he hates fire. It disfigured his arm. Why would he want to go near it again after that?’_ It wasn’t his fault for feeling this way. However, does that mean he will leave him if he were to find out the truth about himself and the rest of his people? Will he look at him with fear and disgust, rather than love and joy? If he can’t accept that part about him, then they will never work out as a couple. 

He can’t exist without it. 

This conversation sure did take an unexpected turn. The atmosphere was so thick, that you could cut through it with a knife. Meis decided to step in to try and lighten the mood a little. “You’re missing out on a lot of fun. Now that I think about it, we are hosting one ourselves this weekend. Why don’t you pop on over?” He offered. 

Lio’s eyes grew wide. What was he thinking?! That is most certainly _not_ the place for someone like Galo to be! It won’t just be them. There are going to be many other Burnish at that party, and so what if someone slips up and reveals their true identity? He angrily stabbed a piece of his French toast. “I thought that was cancelled.” The tone of his voice said it all. There is no way he will be able to relax if an outsider is present. 

“Dude, what are you doing?” Gueira muttered under his breath. What were the others going to think about this—having someone who isn’t a Burnish at their get-together? It made him feel uncomfortable just imagining their reactions. 

Yes this could end in disaster, but wasn’t it also worth risking? Meis was only trying to help here. And if this isn’t just some fling to the big oaf, then surely he will accept their boss just the way he is—regardless of his feelings when it comes to fire. “Nope! That was just a false alarm. Anyways, everyone is just bringing their own food and drinks. I can send you the location once we give you our numbers,” he explained. 

Galo stared at him for a long minute, before turning his attention to the blonde himself. Getting someone to take his shift was easy, so that wasn’t an issue. Does he shove aside his fears and go? Or should he just say that he can’t, because he is working? _‘Serving drinks to strangers, or hanging out with Lio and his cool buddies?’_ If he takes that day off, then won’t they have to go on their second date? That means going in to get that piercing they discussed last night. Damn it, did he really have to give a response right now?! He placed a gentle hand on his back, and gave him a soft smile. 

“Do you want me to go, Lio?” He wanted to hear the words come out of his mouth, not anyone else’s. 

The feeling of Galo’s big, warm hand on his back made his eyes close slightly. However as soon as he saw that smile on his face, he felt his face flush. They were so close to each other. The only reason why he didn’t want him there, was because of how dangerous it could be. Other than that, he knows it would be even more fun with him around. Even though he should have said no, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Deep down he wanted to sit by a fire with him at his side. “If.. if you can, then yes…” 

That was not the correct answer. 

Teal eyes softened, and the smile that was already on his face grew. That is all he needed to hear. “Count me in then! Guess it’ll give me an opportunity to show off my new piercing, right?” He said with a wink. 

It took a couple of seconds for Lio to process that, and as soon as he did, his eyes widened. “You’re choosing _that_ day to get it done?” He asked in disbelief. Sure he was free to take him, but he just wasn’t expecting it to happen then. It caught him off guard. Wow this was all happening so fast. 

Galo pulled his hand away, and shrugged his shoulders. “Well I said on my next day off, didn’t I? We can get that done, and then run to the store to pick up some stuff for the bonfire. How does that sound? Since I’m actually doing this, I wanna try a s’more!” He huffed with a cute pout. For that he will need to get the necessary items in order to make one of those. 

Gueira slapped a hand on the table. “You better buy enough for us to have some too!” It wasn’t really a demand, but oh did he want some. He still thinks this is a bad idea, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. Might as well make the most of it. 

The bartender tossed his head back, and laughed. “I’m not gonna just eat them in front of you guys. I can tell you all have a huge sweet tooth anyways.” He picked up the container of sugar, and pointed at the amount that was left inside of it. Between the three of them, the thing was nearly empty! 

Meis paused in drinking his coffee, and sweat-dropped. Perhaps they did have a sugar addiction. Either way, this was giving him the boost that he so badly needed. It no longer felt like he got no sleep from the night before. “It should be a crime that you have never had a s’more.” Nothing better than nicely-toasted marshmallows, and some melty chocolate mashed together with graham crackers. 

“Good thing it isn’t. Don’t think I’m cut out for the prison life!” Galo joked. 

Lio clicked his tongue when hearing that. _‘Why? Kray would just bail you out,’_ he thought. It was meant to be a joke, and he gets that. However that doesn’t change the fact that, if he were to get in trouble with the law in any way, then he would step in to prevent him from being thrown behind bars. Him and the other Burnish on the other hand? There would be no hope for them whatsoever. Again, this wasn’t his fault. He is just still upset that those two know each other, and are practically like family. “…” 

“Anyways! I’ll pick up a case of beer too—maybe even some hard apple cider for you sugar fiends,” he snickered. Clearly this amused him. Making French toast really was the right choice after all, paired with coffee that was probably rotting away their teeth. 

Glad he could satisfy everyone. 

“Beer _and_ s’mores? Okay maybe I can accept you. But that is a hard maybe,” Gueira muttered, narrowing his eyes at the bartender 

“Don’t forget to include the breakfast he made us,” Lio cut in firmly. He didn’t have to invite them over, but he wanted to out of the kindness of his heart—which was fucking huge by the way! This guy opened up his home to them without any hesitation, which is something he really admired about him. Being as sneaky as possible, he allowed his gaze to roam over his broad chest—making its way down to his small waist, and then his stomach. You could already tell that he was built like a rock before, but now that he was shirtless? 

What did he look like with nothing on? 

Good lord. 

His eyebrows scrunched together, and he quickly looked away. “He was going to send me off with leftovers from our dinner.. for _you_ guys to have.” This wasn’t being said to make them feel guilty. They should know just how kind and generous Galo really is. 

Gueira folded his arms across his chest, and huffed. “So we didn’t get delicious pasta because you fell asleep?” Part of him was a little salty over that, because it would have been better than what they actually had for dinner—which was canned beans. And they weren’t even the good kind! 

Galo held both of his hands up, and nervously chuckled. “You guys can still take them. I shoved the pasta in the fridge, and put the garlic bread into a bag. Just gotta heat everything up.” He slid his chair back, and slowly got to his feet. After giving the blonde a pat on the head, he went over to gather everything. 

“Just leave your dishes on the table. I’ll throw it all into the sink to soak,” he instructed. Once everyone leaves, he will probably take a nap on the couch while watching tv. There was nothing in particular that he wanted to watch, but it was just nice to have as background noise. A lot is going on at his workplace tonight, and he wanted to be well-rested for it. After setting the container of pasta onto the counter, he left the kitchen to retrieve the backpack he had dug out from the closet. 

Meis was chuckling now. “That was quite the look you were giving him, Boss. I’d say you were undressing him with your eyes, but he’s already half naked.” They were seated right across from them, and could see everything that was going on. This made it impossible to miss anything. 

“Well have you seen his muscles? Dude is _ripped_! I would show my body off too if I looked like that,” Gueira sighed. Instead he was tall and lanky—something that has always bothered him for as long as he can remember. 

There was nothing wrong with the redhead’s body. Why he dislikes it, Lio will never understand. Wouldn’t it only get boring if everyone looked the same? He gave the other Burnish a hard stare, all the while sipping at his overly-sweet coffee. “We’re going to discuss what you just pulled once we get back at the hotel,” he said in a deep tone of voice. Oh no, he wasn’t going to let this go. 

“And yes, he is very nice to look at,” he added with a small smirk of his own. 

Just then Galo came back into the kitchen-- backpack in hand and already unzipped. “I’m gonna put everything in here, since you all rode your bikes.” He carefully placed the container of pasta in it first, and then went over to grab the bag of garlic bread. There was still half of the loaf left, which was plenty for them to enjoy. These people were in a biker gang, so of course that is how they got here so quickly. 

Lio was the only one still eating at this point. Not only was he trying to show some manners, but it was also a lot of food to take in. If he doesn’t finish everything on his last plate, then won’t that be wasteful? But if he continues to push himself, then he might actually become sick. He was pushing around what was left of his eggs and bacon with the end of his fork, contemplating on what to do. “You sure did think ahead.” 

Seeing as how the blonde was struggling to finish what was in front of him, Gueira leaned forward slightly. “Boss, can I have the rest of your bacon?” He whispered. Who knows when they will get to eat this stuff again. It would be a real shame for it to be thrown away. 

The Burnish leader didn’t even hesitate to push his plate toward him. “Knock yourself out,” he mumbled. Curse his small stomach! He did, however, lick the access maple syrup off of his fork. That was the best breakfast he has had in his entire life. _‘I should spend the night here more often.’_ It may have been just a thought, but Galo would happily allow for him to stay here whenever he wants to. 

All he needed to do was ask. 

And that was probably the case for just about anything. 

Galo made sure that all of the pouches were zipped shut, and then headed back over to the table. “Are you guys able to stop in sometime this week? Lucia created this really cool drink that will blow your minds away! And I’ll even give ya the Galo special!” He said, grinning brightly. 

The Burnish trio looked at each other, and after a few more seconds of silence, responded. 

“Mad Burnish will be leaving Promepolis first thing tomorrow morning. There are some.. business matters that need to be taken care of. If we somehow manage to get back earlier than expected, then yes.” They can’t postpone this any longer. And as much as Lio enjoys spending time with him, his people still come first. 

Despite feeling disappointed that they were going to be gone, Galo also felt curious. Where exactly were they going for a couple of days? If only he could go with them. On the other hand, he wasn’t even a part of their gang. Just because he has their patch sewn onto his brand new leather jacket, doesn’t give him the right to ride with them. Maybe he was slightly jealous of the fun they will be having—traveling outside of town, and getting to do cool stuff together! When was the last time he went anywhere beyond the city? It never crossed his mind to plan a trip with his friends, but now that he thought about it, man did he want a vacation! 

“Well don’t get into too much trouble! Yeah it sucks you can’t stop by and see me at work, but there will be other times!” He playfully punched the blonde’s shoulder, flashing him one of his dorky grins. Moping around isn’t going to change anything, and he understands that fully. So instead he was going to look forward to the day when he gets to make him another drink. Until then he just needed to be patient. 

Another smirk formed on Lio’s face, as he laid a hand over his shoulder. “I can’t make any promises. Us Mad Burnish love to live on the dangerous side. I hope you haven’t forgotten that we are a gang. I get that you’re so infatuated with me, but don’t let that blind you,” he teased. 

Hearing that made Galo pout, and his cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. “N-no I haven’t forgotten! How could I? Just figured that you were, I dunno.. one of the good gangs that are out there?” 

Magenta eyes widened in shock. Why would he assume such a thing like that? His heart really is too big for his own good. “You’re so naïve,” he chuckled quietly. It wasn’t meant to necessarily insult him. It was one of the many things that he liked about him. He thought it was cute, if anything. 

After taking the backpack from him, Meis stood up and swung it over his shoulder. It wasn’t either of their places to say anything regarding what they really are. Until the truth is revealed, they need to remain silent about it. “Thanks for the food! Boss sure is going to be spoiled dating you.” 

Hearing it being said out loud like that made Galo feel all warm and tingly on the inside. “W-well that ain’t a bad thing, haha! Now let me just get your guys’ number here—” He mumbled, pulling his phone out from his pants pocket. It was a newer model, but already had a cracked screen. That is what happens when you’re reckless with your things—or in his case, accidentally step on it. How was he supposed to know it fell on the floor, until he heard a loud crunch beneath his boot? Paying to get it fixed wasn’t the issue here. It was making the time to go in and have it done. 

Basically, he was just being lazy about it. 

Lio sighed, but still smiled slightly as he watched them exchange numbers. Seeing the state of his phone made him want to laugh, but he held it in. Give it to someone like him to break something so expensive. _‘I already feel spoiled as it is,’_ he thought. Right now he smelled like a giant orange, but he wasn’t hating it. As a matter of fact, it was taking everything in him not to sniff his damp hair. The scent was growing on him, needless to say. And don’t even get him started on the bodywash! He probably took more than needed, but oh well. This was the only time where he didn’t have to ration anything, for the sake of saving some for his friends. 

Galo tucked his phone back into his pocket, and clapped his hands together. “Okay! I’m guessing everyone is done then? And Lio, don’t push yourself. They’re just eggs anyways. Like, they are really cheap! So don’t worry about it! It would be awful if you had to pull over because you got sick. Just make it home safely, alright?” He said that last part more softly, as he gazed directly into the blonde’s eyes. 

The Burnish’s heart thumped hard against his ribcage, and he silently nodded. Of course. Why would he ever think that this would be an issue? Clearly the guy makes enough to waste a small amount of eggs, and then-some. “I will send you a text message once we get back, letting you know that we survived the bike ride home,” he mused. 

That would actually make him feel a whole lot better. “Please do. I get that you guys do this for a living, but you never know. There are crazies out there who don’t look where they’re going.” A lot of accidents happen here in Promepolis. And, well, no one is invincible. Even the most skilled bike rider out there could wipe out, or get hit. 

Anything was possible. 

“Uhh, let me walk you guys to the door!” He offered with an awkward smile. When you rarely have guests over, you don’t really know how to see them off. It just felt like the right thing to do for some reason. He even gestured for them to get in front of him, patiently waiting as they all left the kitchen. As he followed behind, he stuffed his hands into his pockets. It was a quick breakfast, but to be honest? He still enjoyed himself. Hopefully the others felt the same. They all ate so fast, so it is no wonder why. It was like they were swallowing their food without chewing first. Well no one choked, so that is a plus! 

All four of them stopped at the front door, and just stared at each other for a minute. 

That is, until Meis decided to break the silence. “We’ll meet you downstairs, Boss!” He grabbed onto Gueira’s shoulders, and pushed him out of the apartment. And to no surprise, he began to protest against this. His hold on him only tightened at this, as he proceeded to head toward the elevator. _‘They need to say their goodbyes, and I would rather not get stuck in the middle of that.’_ Trying to stop whatever was going on between them was kind of pointless. This is what their leader wants. Not only that, but seems genuinely happy about this. Who were they to deprive him of something like this? For now they just needed to be there for him, and support whatever is going on. 

That is what friends are supposed to do. 

Must he be so obvious with his actions? It was so embarrassing. Lio turned his body to face the other male, and flicked a strand of blonde hair back. “Still have no regrets inviting them over?” Not to sound harsh, but he sort of did. Because of Meis and his big mouth, now he has to stress over a non-Burnish being at their bonfire this Saturday. There is no way he will be able to enjoy himself because of this. The only bright side to this, was going on their second date. How the heck is he going to keep everything a secret, when they will literally be surrounded by his people? Unless he tells them in advance to be careful. Everyone knew better than to go agaisnt him, since he _is_ their leader. 

That earned a chuckle from the bartender. “I think that went great! And they anihilated everything on their plates, so I did a damn good job impressing them if you ask me!” He said with a rather large grin. Some comments were made, yes, but he didn’t hold any of it against them. They were just looking out for their friend, who so happens to be the leader of Mad Burnish. What was wrong with that? You need people like that in your life. 

“Yeah, we have a habit of inhaling our food…” That is to be expected when you can’t afford to eat properly. Looking down, he brought his hands forward to pull Galo’s much bigger ones out of hiding. That is when he noticed just how warm they really are, and felt his eyes soften at the feeling. The skin on them was a bit rough, but that didn’t stop him from interlacing their fingers together. _‘So it wasn’t just my imagination after all. This guy is naturally this warm…’_

How was he going to bring himself to ever let go now? 

Galo gulped, and took a step closer. His beautiful teal-colored became half-lidded, as he gave his hands a gentle squeeze. “Lio,” he whispered. Was it too soon to kiss him? Their first date was a success, and were even excited about their next one. So, did that mean it was okay to take that next step? _‘I don’t want to freak him out by taking things too fast.’_ There is also the fact that he has never kissed anyone before. Shit, what if he messes it up? It was such an easy thing to do, and yet at the same time, still seemed so complicated. He has never been put in this position before, and it shows. 

Then, out of nowhere, he ducked his head to place a kiss on his cheek. “I had a nice time last night, and.. I can’t wait for Saturday when I get to see you again,” he murmured. It is going to be a long week, but at least this gave him something to look forward to. It will make their next meeting all the more sweeter. 

Why was this man so cute? Honestly though, Lio couldn’t get enough of him. Of course he went and gave him such an innocent kiss. Guess he really is a gentleman after all. “You continue to amaze me, Galo Thymos.” His own eyes were closed, and he wore a gentle smile when saying this just as quietly. _‘Even if this is just temporary, I’m glad I get to spend this time with you,’_ he finished in his mind. Who knows how long this will last. 

Staying together forever was just a fantasty, and he knew that. 

But was it so wrong to still want it? 

Once his deepest secret is revealed, can he really walk away from this? 

Can he give up the one person who makes him feel the happiest? 

Lio pulled his hands away, but only so that he could wrap his arms around him. The thought of losing him at all was depressing. Why did they have to live in two separate worlds? It would have been so much easier to catch feelings for another Burnish, and yet that didn’t happen. Instead he got stuck falling for this himbo right here. If they can manage to make this work, then it was going to be the biggest miracle. “…” 

Was he stalling? If so, then he was in the same boat. He didn’t want him to leave either. Galo returned the hug—wrapping his strong arms around the blonde, and pulling him in even closer. “You smell nice,” he beamed. 

The Burnish leader snorted, only burying his face deeper into Galo’s chest. “I smell like _you_ , that’s why,” he retorted. Yes he just admitted to liking his scent. It was very nice, so where was the shame in it? This is the closest they have ever been, so he never really noticed until now. Letting go wasn’t going to be easy, but just for this moment he wanted to stay like this. 

Meis and Gueira can wait a little bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a filler chapter, if anything. Now that I got this out of the way, I can get to the good stuff~ I know this was a bit shorter than the others, but the next one will be longer. :) I hope I did okay in writing Gueira and Meis. I always feel like I can't write them properly lol. 
> 
> I know updates aren't the fastest, and so I thank you all for being very patient with me. ;w; 
> 
> In the meantime you can come bug me over on twitter @Skelakitty92 if you want. I'm always up there, and enjoy talking to my readers~


End file.
